Innocence Sentenced
by goneofftodream
Summary: Paige McCullers has it all. A beautiful girlfriend, a full-ride to Stanford to swim with the elite, dedicated and loyal friends, she's the life of the party. But everything is about to change when Paige is faced with a decision the seems impossible to escape. Will she risk everything to make things 'right' or put the blame on a liar? Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first time writing for PLL, but I thought what the heck, I'll try. Just to let you all know, I suck at introductions, so if it starts to sound terrible, by all means skip over it. Anyways this is a Paily story that I hope you will all enjoy. I'm debating at the moment whether or not to include "A" in this story, but they might pop up in the beginning if everything works out right. The line breaks are suppose to represent a change in scene/time. I'm still in the process of writing the story so I'll try to post every time I finish a new chapter. Bare with me, I do take some time to post and sometimes I need a little reminder. But I promise to never leave a story unfinished! Please let me know what you think of this first chapter, by reviewing. I want to hear what you think, whether it's negative or positive, constructive criticism is always useful. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 1**

"Emily, stop, I can't breathe!" I tried to gasp as Emily tickled my sides and stomach. I felt her full weight come onto me as her lips grazed against mine. She stopped me with her hands as I reached up and pulled her closer.

"Paige…" she said breaking the kiss.

"I know…I'm sorry," I said pulling away from her and taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Paige, you know I want this to happen, but I can't," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Look Emily, I like you, a lot." I said putting my fingers against my temples.

"I like you too Paige, but I can't do this to him."

"Who? Ben? I can't bare the way that he looks at you, the way he gets to kiss you public, but I can't do anything about it. You're the one who has to decide; I can't do it for you. I don't know how long I can do this Em."

"I choose you," she whispered quickly.

"What?"

"I choose you Paige," she said grabbing my hand. "I like you Paige, a lot, and when I'm with you, I feel like myself. For once, I can smile for a myself or laugh."

"And I want you to feel like you have nothing to hide," I said kissing the top of her hand.

"I want to be with you."

"Then would you say 'yes' to dinner and a movie?" I asked hopefully. A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

"Yes, but there is something that I have to do first," she said leaning forward and capturing my lips.

* * *

I felt Emily's warm body pressed against mine as she pushed me up against the car.

"So what do we do now?" I asked gripping the collar of Emily's jacket.

"Take it slow?" she suggested.

"I like the sound of that," I said pressing my lips Emily's neck.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Paige," she said laughing and pushing me off of her.

"I guess so," I laughed opening my door.

"Drive safe, text me when you're home," she said closing the door and walking back towards the house.

I couldn't erase the smile off my face; my dad thought my face might crack when I walked through the door.

"Everything okay Paige?"

"Everything's great Dad!" I said giving him a hug before heading up to my room.

**Paige: Home safe and sound :)**

** Emily: Glad to hear you didn't get arrested.**

** Paige: I'm not a bad driver, besides I'm too good for the law.**

** Emily: I would hate to see you behind those sexy bars. **

** Paige: But I would look sexy in those orange jumpsuits.**

** Emily: It's a win win then. **

** Paige: Maybe we'll get lucky then!**

** Emily: Goodnight Paige! 3**

** Paige: Goodnight Emily 3**

* * *

**_(Three Years Later)_**

"So how did Stanford treat you?" Emily asked.

"Well, I would have done this then," I said handing her a piece of paper. She glanced at the piece of paper before she realized what it was. I watched as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Paige! This is great! Oh my god! Ah!," she screamed as she pulled me into tight hug.

"Oh Paige," she said breaking the hug. "This is everything you've worked so hard for. You did it! You're going to swim at Stanford!"

"Emily, it feels great!" I said as tears started to well up. "I can't believe that it's actually happening."

"Oh, it's happening!" Emily said as she tackled me and pulled me onto the bed with her. I felt her arms tighten around my waist. She pressed her forehead against mine, and rubbed her nose against mine.

"So what next?" I whispered.

"Paige, we have to face it."

"Emily, please…don't."

"We won't be together next year. You'll be off at Stanford, and I'll be at Danby."

"It's only a skip and a hop away from each other," I said trying to cheer up the mood.

"I guess we should make the most of the time that we have left."

"I guess we should," I replied quietly.

Emily rolled over and draped her arm over my side. She nestled her neck in the croak on my shoulder. I felt her warm breaths graze my ear that sent a shiver down my back.

"I love you Paige."

"I love you too Emily."

We must have drifted off to sleep because the next things I remember was two alarms go off, one after the other. I jerked up, but was held down by an arm that was wrapped against my waist.

"Paige, if you don't turn that off…" Emily moaned as she tightened her grip around me.

I ran my hand over my nightstand trying to find my phone. I quickly shut off the alarm and rolled over to meet those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Don't you look great this morning," I whispered in Emily's ear. She laughed before shoving me away and getting out of bed.

"Was it something I said," I joked as I sat up. She just laughed and walked into my bathroom. I gave a small laugh before going over to my dresser and throwing on my Rosewood warm-ups. Emily appeared moments later wearing a similar outfit on.

"Ready to go?" she asked grabbing her keys.

"If we have to," I moaned grabbing my bag and following her downstairs.

We grabbed a quick breakfast, before heading out. The sun was just starting to come up as we drove to the school.

"Whoever made it so that we have to be at school before the sun comes out was an idiot!" I moaned as I peeled an orange.

"I guess it comes with the sport and Coach Fulton," Emily laughed as she turned into the parking lot.

"Damn, I guess I better get use to this," I said hopping out of the car.

We boarded the bus that was waiting outside of the school. Coach Fulton checked off our names as we grabbed a seat near the back. Emily took the window seat and I took the aisle. Emily had closed her eyes, and I could already tell that she was falling back to sleep again. Shana took the seat next to me.

"Excited for the last race?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to kick from Knight ass."

"You think Coach is gonna let up on the land training before the meet?"

"Never in our dreams," I laughed.

Coach Fulton has discovered this miraculous way for us to warm up, and that is a long easy run before races. Some people would think that you're insane, but it actually kind of worked. Our muscles were loose and relaxed, and most of our times improved greatly. So now it's become a regular thing, before practice and before races, so now we have to get there a while hour early.

"So, I was thinking that since it's a long weekend, we could do something tonight."

"Would this something involve you naked?" Emily asked seductively.

"Well, that depends, but if your lucky, you might just get such a reward," I said smiling.

"Your such a goof," Emily laughed as she ran.

"You love my goofy nerdiness," I said bumping up against her.

"It's irresistible."

"So how about dinner and a movie?" I suggested.

"You always go for the classics," she said smiling.

"How about I twist it up a bit," I said trying to think of what else there was to do around Rosewood.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I ain't telling you! But we'll be back in Rosewood by 7, so pick you up at 8," I said coming to a stop.

"You're not gonna tell me what we're doing," Emily whined.

"Remember, I'm twisting it up a bit," I said leaving her to join the rest of the team.

We all gathered around Coach Fulton to get the line up for our last race of the season.

"Good morning girls! I'm liking all this land training. I can already see an improvement in your times. As you all know, this is our last race of the season. You will all be swimming your usual events. As for the relays, McCullers, your anchoring your relays and Fields you'll be starting them, if that makes sense."

We all nodded in approval, nothing had really changed, except that Emily and I had switched positions.

"Alright, go to the locker rooms and get changed. Let's go out with a bang!" We all cheered and made our way into the locker room. I quickly changed out of my running gears and into my one piece. They aren't the most flattering outfits in the form of a tank top and short combines into one and squeezed you all different ways, most of them not flattering.

We lined up for the first race, I watched as Shana and Emily went head to head in a first race. Of course Emily beat her, because Emily is one of the most amazing swimmers that I have ever laid eyes on. My races were evenly spread apart, so that I have enough time to recover after each one, 200m freestyle, 100m butterfly, 100m breaststroke relay, and 400m freestyle relay. I didn't usually swim the breaststroke, but it was a change up from the previous races, and Coach thought that I have potential.

I watched as Emily drove into the water. It was the last relay of the meet, 400m freestyle relay. Emily started the relay, followed by Shana, Megan, then me. Emily's body cut through the water so gracefully, it didn't even look like she was doing much work. Her turn was tight and perfect, giving her a body length advantage. As soon as her hand hit the wall Shana was off the board and into the water. Shana was a strong swimmer and was able to maintain that advantage. When it was Megan's turn, she lost the length and was head to head with the rivals.

I took a deep breath as I mounted the boards. I pulled the goggles over my eyes and pressed them firmly against my head. I let my feet dig into the board and my hands rest lightly on the edges. I watched as Megan approached trying to get ahead. I let myself count to three in my head, and pushed myself off the board as I dove into the water. And then everything was peaceful. My mind was no longer wandering; it was focused on one thing, the water. The water is my home, the place were I belong. I felt my breaths evening out and I propelled myself through the water. I counted the three in my head, before turning my body and pushing off the wall. I glanced at the two lanes next to me and saw bubbles coming from behind me. They must have just turned.

I concentrated on my breathing and my propulsion through the water. My body was light in the water and I knew how to use that to my advantage, saving the last bit of energy that I had for the final stretch. When the wall was in reasonable sight and gave my hardest strokes, before slamming my hand against the wall and coming up for air. I heard the cheers from my team as they looked at the scoreboard.

**1\. ROSEWOOD SHARKS (MCCULLERS) 3:17.35**

I threw myself over the lane divider. The girl in the lane next to me did the same. She gave me a smile as she caught her breath as well.

"Wow, you were incredible," she said finally getting her breath back.

"Thanks, you were amazing yourself. I've never had a race this close."

"I'm Shannon," she said sticking out her hand.

"Paige," I said shaking it.

We pulled ourselves out of the water and headed to our respected teams.

"Great work out there ladies! We went out with a bang, winning every race! I'm proud of you. Seniors, you made this an incredible season for me, and I hate to see you all go. Come on, bring it in!"

We all huddled together and shouted at the top of our lungs, "When we come, we come like thunder. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y Victory! Victory! That's our cry!" We broke apart and headed to the locker room. I grabbed my bag and found an empty bench. I pulled off my swimsuit and changed into a sports bra and my sweatpants. I was rummaging through my bag trying to find a dry shirt, when another person placed their bag on the bench.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" I looked up at the person. It was the girl that I swam against, Shannon.

"Please," I said moving some of my stuff. I went back to finding a dry shirt, when I remember that I had given Emily my spare shirt, so all I had was the shirt that I had put on after warm-ups, which was soaking wet.

"Looking for something?" she asked, pulling a sweatshirt over her sports bra.

"Something dry to wear, I think I gave my spare shirt to a teammate," I said emptying my bag again.

"Here," she said tossing something at me. I looked down at the shirt she had thrown to me. In bright red letters it read, Stanford.

"No, I can't take this," I said trying to give it back to her.

"It's cool, trust me! I have like fifty shirts like that; I think I can spare one. Plus, I don't think that people want to see you getting a medal, when you're half naked. I mean I wouldn't mind, but others…I'm not sure," she said smiling.

"Stanford, huh?" I said pulling the shirt over my head.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and then you can give me back that shirt," she said packing up her things.

"I guess so," I said smiling as I followed her out of the locker room.

"Here," she said handing me a piece of paper, before walking off to join the rest of her team. Thank god Emily wasn't there to see this, she would have thought that I was flirting with her or something.

We stood in line and waited for our names to be called. Then we went up to podium got our medals and walked off. It was a long grueling process, one that I don't wish to repeat, except that feeling you get when that medal is around your next, the feeling of accomplishment. Emily and I each ended up with 4 medals and then a medal for the overall team performance. It was a good way to end the season.

The bus ride home was quiet. The whole team was exhausted. Most of them took a seat by themselves and spread out to sleep. Emily curled up next to me and was soon sleeping. I looked down at the shirt that I was planning with and pulled out the piece of paper that Shannon had given me. I punched the number into my phone and opened a new text message.

**Paige: Hey great swimming today!**

**Shannon: I would say the same, but I swam with perfection. Can't wait to swim with you at Stanford. **

**Paige: It's going to be a long four years…**

**Shannon: The more the merrier, plus you gotta give me back the shirt sometime :)**

**Paige: Oh, I don't think so. I like this shirt way too much to part with it easily. **

**Shannon: Then I guess I'll just have to beat you for it. **

**Paige: Good luck with that! :P **

I locked my phone and put it away. It was a long day, but in the end I got to spend it with Emily by my side. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She stirred a little, but her eyes remained shut.

The rest of the ride home, I stared out the window thinking about everything that had happened and everything that has yet to happen. It was a lot to think about. I know that Emily had wanted to go to Stanford, but Danby was the one that would sign her. We would be on opposite sides of the country. We would only see each other at swim meets, and over vacations. I don't know if I can handle that. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Dad: Paige, are you back from your meet?**

**Paige: We're about half an hour from the school.**

**Dad: Come straight home when you get to the school. **

**Paige: Is something wrong?**

**Dad: Just come straight home.**

I looked at my phone confused. My dad was strict most of the time, but he had a reason for everything. This time, something felt wrong, something wasn't right. I moved uncomfortably in my seat, enough to wake Emily.

"Paige, is everything alright?" she asked turning to face me.

"Yeah," I said a little too quickly.

"Paige," she said a little more sternly.

"Em, I need to cancel our plans tonight. Something came up," I said turning my phone over in my hands.

"Is everything alright?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"I don't know. I need to you drop me off at home as soon as we get back to the school."

"Okay. Paige everything is going to be okay," she said giving me a gentle kiss. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's just a miscommunication."

"I hope so," I said staring out the window.

When we pulled up to school, Emily and I hurriedly filed off the bus, giving Coach Fulton a hug and a 'thank you' before getting in Emily's car. The car ride was silent. My heart was beating faster and faster as we got closer to my house. When we pulled up, there were two cop cars outside with flashing lights. I felt my body tense immediately as panic coursed through my body.

**Please take time to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I so glad you like the story so far! Well, your probably going to hate me for what happens next. I'm sorry! Initially it was going to be different, but then I decided to throw 'A' in. There is also a lot of character POV switching in this chapter as well. I'm also sorry if the chapters seem a little long, I'm trying to fit all this information in, but I promise the chapter will be shorter soon. Thank you for all the reviews; I love hearing what you have to say. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Previously:

_When we pulled up to school, Emily and I hurriedly filed off the bus, giving Coach Fulton a hug and a 'thank you' before getting in Emily's car. The car ride was silent. My heart was beating faster and faster as we got closer to my house. When we pulled up, there were two cop cars outside with flashing lights. I felt my body tense immediately as panic coursed through my body._

**Chapter 2**

"Paige, look at me," Emily said calmly. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I love you Emily," I said trying to make this panic go away.

"I love you too Paige," she said pulling into a passionate kiss.

I opened the car door and grabbed my bag before heading towards the front door. I couldn't control the shaking of my hand to open the door. A warm hand grabbed mine, which calmed my nerves somewhat. I took a deep breath and tightened my hand around Emily's

"We're in this together," she whispered in my ear, before opening the door.

I dropped my bag at the door and made my way to the living room. When I rounded the corner, I saw my dad sitting in a chair across from two officers. My heart instantly stopped. What was going on? Was my dad being arrested?

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. He looked up at me with teary eyes. He got up and started to walk towards me but one of the officers stood in front of him. He tried to say something, but before he could answer, one of the officers grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of her," Emily said pulling his hand off of me. He glared at her before returning to me.

"Are you Paige McCullers?" he asked sternly.

"Y-yes." I felt him grab my arms and pin them behind my back. This can't be happening.

"Paige McCullers, you are under arrest for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" I felt the cold metal clamp down on my wrists.

"No! You can't seriously be accusing her of murdering Ali!" Emily shouted angrily.

"Watch your attitude young lady," he spat. She took a step back, bowing her head. My dad stood by helplessly crying. How could this be happening? One of the officers placed a hand on my back and pushed me towards the cop car. I last thing I saw was my father putting an arm around Emily as they watched.

I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I refused to let the officers see me cry. I rest my head against the window as the car pulled away. In a few short minutes my life had spun out of control. All I could see was the looks on Emily's face, hurt, pain, and I couldn't wrap my arms around her or give her one last kiss.

"Let's go," the officer, the one that spat at Emily, said. I pulled myself out of the car and followed them into the station.

"Name?" one of the officers at the front desk said.

"Paige McCullers." She nodded as the arresting officer filled out the form.

"Have a seat, someone will be with you shortly." They undid one the cuffs around my wrist, and clamped it around a metal bar.

"Didn't think we'd actually catch the killer," I overheard one of them say.

"I guess it's just my lucky day," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Great catch Holbrook," the other officer said knocking shoulders. Holbrook, I'll remember to keep that same in mind.

I waited for a half hour before female officer came and uncuffed me. She led me into another room.

"Please remove you sweatshirt," she said placing a container on the table. I pulled my sweatshirt off and handed it to her. She went through it carefully.

"Turn around, spread your legs, and put your arms up."

She started at my arms and went down. She patted down my shirt and legs, before checking my pockets. She pulled my phone, wallet, and the piece of paper out of one of them and the four medals that I had one recently. She glanced at the medals for a minute before placing them in the container. She handed back the sweatshirt.

"Follow me," she said placing the cuffs back on and directing me towards the cells. She led me into a small room and told me to wait. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a bag of chips. I was tempted to eat them, but I've seen enough on TV to know that they might be looking for fingerprints and what not. I made sure not to touch anything. I heard the door open and then slam shut, footsteps soon followed.

"Paige McCullers, right?" he questioned. I nodded. It was a different officer this time, it was a woman. She had a much softer complexion. She gave me a small smile before sitting down.

"My name's Tanner," she said setting her folders down on the table. "So Paige, where were you on the night of Alison DiLaurentis's murder?"

"Well don't you like to get to the point," I said glaring at her. "I was in Palo Alto looking at colleges."

"Well, see here's were some of the things don't line up."

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"We contacted said places and they have no recollection of you visiting," she said looking down at a few papers. "How do you explain that?"

"That's impossible. I swam for the coach at Stanford, and they offered to sign me when I became a senior," I said angrily.

"Well from what the police have heard, you weren't at Stanford, in fact you weren't even in California. You were here, in Rosewood, burying Alison DiLaurentis's body."

"No!" I shouted banging my hand on the table. "How dare you accuse me of something that I didn't do!"

"I want you to think long and hard about the mistake that you've made. Because right now, the evidence is piling up against you."

"What evidence! I was in fucking California!"

"Then how come no one remembers you being there?" she asked sternly.

"I-I'm being framed," I said quietly.

"I'm sure that's the case," she said packing up her things.

"I want my call," I said before she left. I heard her scoff and start to walk back towards me.

"Oh no, you don't get to call anyone until I say so." I heard the door open and slam shut again. I was all-alone, but I had a feeling that they were staring at me through the mirror, contemplating their next move. The same officer that had brought me in returned and escorted away from the interrogation room, towards the cells. We stopped at the fourth cell down. It opened electronically. She took the cuffs off and gently pushed me into the cell.

"What are you going to do with my things?" I asked.

"You'll get them back when you post bail," she said before turning away and walking away.

I let my hands rest on the metal bars. How could this be happening to me? I didn't kill Alison. I would never harm anyone for any reason. I mean, Alison tortured me and made Emily's life a living hell, sure she deserves punishment, but I would never touch her.

"They aren't coming back until the morning," someone said from the far corner. "There's no point in standing there."

I sighed and headed over to the empty bunk that was next to another woman. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. I took a seat on the bed and let my head fall into my hands. I heard a little bit of movement, before the bunk sank a little bit. A hand rubbed gently circles around my back.

"What'd they get you for?" she asked. I looked up at her again.

"Murder," I said trying to stay calm.

"Shit, you, murder, no way. You're too cute to murder anyone," she said trying to lighten the mood. I let out a soft chuckle.

"That's what I thought, but I guess everyone else doesn't think so," I said looking around the cell.

"Name's Maya," she said holding out her hand.

"Paige," I said taking it.

"First time in here?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, it's not to bad. We'll go to a bail hearing soon and then we'll be out on bail until our trials and such, and then if you're guilty, well you go to prison."

"You're a straightforward person, aren't you?" I said glancing at her.

"It's grown over the years," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What'd they get you for?" I asked.

"I'm an international drug dealer," she said casually. I laughed before realizing that she was serious.

"No shit, really?"

"It's real shit," she said laughing.

**Emily's POV **

I watched as they put Paige in the back of the cop car. She gave me once last look before the door was closer. Nick had wrapped his arms around me. I waited for the cars to drive away before I let the tears fall.

"How?" I asked. Nick looked at me longingly.

"I don't know," he said sadly, "She was in California. There was no way that she could have done this."

"Ali's body was found after she returned from California."

"Emily, are you questioning my daughter's innocence?" he asked sternly.

"No sir, I would never." I said calmly. "I have to go."

"Emily…you know that Paige would never do something like this."

"I know."

I got into my car and was able to get into the garage before completely breaking down. My mother must have heard me pull in, because she came out to see if I was actually there. When she saw me, she opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Emmy, what happened? Did you and Paige break-up?" she asked taking one of my hands in hers.

"Mom, they arrested her," I gasped between words.

"What?" she asked again, making sure that she hear right.

"We were on our way home and she said that something came up and asked if I would drop her off. So I did and when we got to her house and there were police there and they arrested her!"

"For what?"

"For the murder of Ali," I said hyperventilating.

"Paige? No, she would never do something like that," my mother said trying to comfort me.

"I don't know, mom. It all happened so fast, one minute she was holding my hand and the next they were putting her in the back of the cop car."

"I thought that she was in California when all this happened?"

"She was, that's what I don't understand," I said completely losing it.

"Ssshhh…It's okay. I'll call Veronica Hastings, in the mean time, you need to get something to eat and some rest. There is nothing that we can do tonight for Paige." I nodded and followed her into the house. My mother had made her amazing homemade soup that Paige and I were supposed to have tonight. It just made my heart sink a little more. My mother served me a bowl and placed me in front of the TV and put in my favorite movie, Forrest Gump. I sat there eating the soup, while my mother wandered off. She came back a few moments later and sat down next to me.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Not really. My girlfriend's been arrest for killing someone that I was friends with. I know that Ali made my life a living hell and I let her do it, but she was also someone I told all my secrets too. I let her into my life. I let me be my friend, and now she's dead," I said defeated. "Now my girlfriend…" I couldn't continue. The tears were streaming down my face. My mom wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in tight. She placed a kiss on my forehead and held me until I could cry no more.

"Get some rest. I'll call Veronica first thing in the morning, and see if I can find out anything at work. I'll bring Paige some of the soup, okay?" I nodded wirily and crawled up the stairs.

I lay in my bed for I don't know how long, clutching a photo of Paige and I at Nationals last year. I must have cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up to warm sunrays hitting my face. My eyes were puffy from all the crying. I rolled over and looked at the clock: 10:34am. I groaned and glanced at my phone. Paige had always sent me a text in the morning, telling me how much she loved me, and how amazing I was. It was always a great way to start off my day, but today was the first day that it betrayed me.

I heard a gently knock at my door. My mom entered a few moments later. "I just got off the phone with Veronica. She said she'd be on Paige's case as soon as they allow for her to have visitors. We're going to get everything sorted out."

"Why isn't she allowed visitor? Doesn't she get a call?"

"I don't know honey. It might have something to do with the detective that's on the case. Don't worry Emmy, everything is going to sort itself out. Today, I just want you to rest, watch movies, eat as much food as you can."

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a hug, "for everything."

"It's the least I could do for Paige. She's family remember," she said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to go to work, is there anything you want me to tell her."

"Tell her, I love her," I said softly. My mother nodded before disappearing. I sat in my bed hopelessly. My phone had been ringing non-stop, but I didn't have the energy to talk to anyone, not even my best friends. But knowing them, they would show up sooner or later. About an hour later, I heard knock on my door and then I heard it open and close. There was a soft tap on my door.

"I don't want to talk," I said loud enough for them to hear. The door opened and Spencer came in.

"My mom told me what happened," she said taking a seat at the end of my bed. "I'm so sorry about Paige."

"I don't know what to do," I said hopelessly.

"It's okay Em. My mom's one the finest lawyers out there, she goes down fighting."

"Thanks Spence, but I just can't do this right now."

"It's okay. I brought you this. I figured that you probably haven't eaten." She placed a bag of Chinese take out in front of me. I gave her a small smile, before opening the bag and taking out a box.

"Aria, Hanna, I know you're there. You don't have to hide," I said taking a bite of noodles. Hanna and Aria came quietly into the room.

"We're so sorry about Paige," Aria said sitting on my bed.

"But, we're going to try our best to figure out what's going on," Hanna added.

"Thanks guys."

"And if you're up to it, we brought movies," Hanna said pulling a stack of movies out of her purse. I nodded and Aria picked one and turned the TV on. We watched a few movies. I was feeling a little better already. We were about to start another movie, when I heard beeping coming from all of our phones.

"No…" I heard Spencer say quietly. I grabbed my phone, and looked at the message that was just sent to me. The sender was unknown, but they attached an image and a message.

**Sorry but Paige isn't the person you think she is. -A**

"Did you get a picture?" Hanna asked. All of us nodded. I tapped on the photo and enlarged it. It looked like Paige, it was. She was standing over the place where they found Ali. I showed it to the other. They didn't receive the same one. I glanced at theirs and it looked like a story of pictures. One was of Paige with a shovel in her hand, another with Paige lifting dirt into what looks like a grave, and the last one of Paige hiding the shovel, where the cops had found it later.

"Em…" Spencer said slowly. "This isn't good."

"If this is what the police have, there's no way that Paige can get out of this," Aria said quietly.

**It's time to play by my rules or this gets out. Kisses –A**

I glanced at the photo that 'A' had just sent. I looked at the picture a little closer. I heard a gasp as the other realized it too. If the police found out about this we would all being going to prison. It was incriminating evidence that would lead the police to believe that they had killed Wilson.

"How did A find this?" Aria said glancing frantically between the four of us.

"I don't know," Spencer said looking at the photo more carefully. "This isn't good."

"No shit Spencer. An idiot could put two and two together," she sassed back.

"Hanna, if the police find out about this, it will automatically lead to us, and knowing A, we'll be locked behind bars for the rest of our lives. Killing a police officer is a capital offense, we could get the death penalty."

"'A' would rather see us rot behind bars," Aria commented.

"The point is, we can't let this get to police, no matter what," Spencer said deleting the image off her phone.

"What about Paige? Doesn't she get a say in this?"

"Em…"

"This isn't fair for her, we all know she didn't do this," I said waving my image front of them. "This, this isn't real."

"But this is Em," Aria said holding up the picture that 'A' had sent.

"Look Em, we all care about Paige and we'd do anything for her. But right now, we need to make sure that that picture doesn't reach the police or else we'll all be in jail. My mom's got Paige covered."

"So what, we just play 'A's' game?" Hanna questioned.

"For now yes, until we can figure out what our next move is."

**Paige's POV**

"You going to burn a whole right through the concrete if you keep passing like that," Maya said resting against one of the walls. I sighed and took a seat next to her.

I heard the buzzer rings and footsteps coming down the hall. A few moments later Pam Fields appeared.

"Pam," I said jumping off the bed and running to the bars. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use something to eat," she said handing me a bowl of hot soup. "It's my special."

"How'd you get this in?"

"I have my ways, now eat up. You must be starving."

I took a bite and moaned. Pam Fields made the best food ever.

"This is amazing. Thank you."

"How are you doing Paige?" she asked leaning against the bars.

"I'm scared, confused, not sure how all of this happened," I said honestly. "How's Emily?"

"She's scared, she wants to see you, but the ass of a detective that's on your case won't let that happen."

"How did all this happen?" I asked resting my head against the bars.

"I honestly don't know. I keep trying to run the events back in my head and I can't come up with anything."

"Have you heard anything? Out there" I asked pointing towards the main section of the police station.

"Holbrook has been boasting all day. If he said one more word I might punch his lights out."

"When I get out, I will."

"You're getting out. I called Veronica this morning, and she said she'd be here as soon as she has a little chat with the detective. Everything's going to work out. Now stop worrying and eat your soup," she said. I took a few more bits out of my soup before returning my attention to Pam.

"Can you tell Emily something for me?" she nodded. "Tell her that I love her, and that I didn't do this."

"I'll be sure to tell her. She's loves you a lot by the way. I don't think I've met a more amazing girl that you Paige. Your special to our family."

"Thanks Pam." She gave me a warm smile, before retreating back to the door. I heard the buzzer again, and she was gone.

* * *

It was the second day without any contact from the outside world. Not even my dad was allowed the see me. I spent most of the day playing cards with Maya or talking about prison and stuff. It wasn't the best type of conversation to have, but it kept me preoccupied. We were halfway through some new game that Maya had taught me when the buzzer went off again. I heard a several pairs of feet stomp down the hallway.

They stopped in front of my cell. I glanced up and say Veronica Hastings alongside a very angry Detective Tanner.

"You're lawyer is here to see you," Tanner said gritting her teeth. She unlocked the cells and I was guided out and led to a private room. Veronica closed the door before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "You're rights were completely violated and I made sure to report Tanner for her misconduct. You're welcome to have visitors and I'm sure your father would love to hear from you." She laid out a few folders before taking a seat in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"You're arraignment is scheduled for tomorrow. Currently the evidence against you is all circumstantial, so we have a pretty good shot at getting this thrown out."

"How?"

"Well currently, there is no physical evidence placing you at the crime scene, except a foot print, but that's not enough to convict you. All prosecution has is that you weren't in California when you said you were."

"I was in California!"

"I know you were, but the problem is that we have no witnesses to corroborate that."

"What about the coach at Stanford."

"He said…" glancing at her papers, "that the last time he remembers see you was a couple of weeks ago when they officially signed you. But he has no recollection of you ever visiting them a year ago."

"How is that possible? We went out to lunch and the promised me a spot as soon as I became a senior. I even have a letter."

"Is there any chance that I can get that letter?"

"Yeah, my dad has it."

"Paige, I don't know exactly what is going on, but if you say that you were in California when you said you were, and you have proof, then someone is trying to tamper with this case."

"And what happens if they succeed?"

"Don't think like that Paige," she said warning me. I bowed my head and waited for her next question.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I just finished writing this chapter, but I haven't updated in a long time and I want to get this chapter up ASAP. I apologize with there is some spelling and grammar errors. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. There were a lot of spur of the moment changes. I hope that it's not too confusing. Read and Review! **

**Love you guys! 3**

**Chapter 3**

I waited in the cop car as we pulled up in front of the courthouse. Veronica Hastings came to visit me the second day, so get the preliminaries of what we were dealing with. She said that were was no concrete evidence tying me to the murder, but wanted to know if I had any evidence of being in California. All I had was a couple of pictures on my phone and a receipt from where I bought Emily a Stanford shirt. My dad managed to find the letter the Stanford Coach gave to me. She won't tell me much else, other than that if everything played out right I would win.

I was lead into the courtroom. Veronica was there to meet me. She gave me a warm smile and ordered the officer to take the cuffs off. I saw Pam Fields, but I didn't see Emily or any of her friends. I felt my heart sink a bit. I took a seat next to my father and Veronica. She assured that me I could get bail, but by the looks of this judge, I wasn't hopefully.

I heard my name called, and I rose and took a stand. I heard as Veronica argued my case, showing that I was not a threat to society, and I had never showed any sort of behavior before. The prosecution thought differently.

"The prosecution requests that the defendant be held without bail until the trial. By the nature of the murder, Ms. McCullers shows to have a violent side that could come out at any minute. Not to mention that she has many ties around the world and is considered a flight risk."

"Your honor, my client, has many ties to this community, and is currently dating a member of this community for the past few years. Her father lives here. We request bail, and my client will surrender her passport, if she is believe to be a flight risk, and will agree to house confinement," Veronica tried to reason.

I watched as the judge tried to make a decision. He stared long and hard at me before looking between the two lawyers. A few more seconds pasted, before he spoke.

"How do you plea?"

"No guilty," I said gritting my teeth. I waited a few more seconds while the judge decided what to do with me.

"Paige McCullers, you will be held without bail until your trial, next!" I heard the gavel pound against the wood. The prosecution smiled at me before packing up their things. I looked at Veronica, who had a look of utter disbelief. I turned to look at my father, who was being comforted by Pam. I felt the cuffs being put back on my hands. I was lead out of the room and onto a bus. It was filled with other people that I'm assuming didn't get bail. I took a seat in an empty aisle. I waited there for a while, before another person joined us. Maya.

"Guessing that being an international drug dealer went over well?" I asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Ha…ha…," she said laughing it off.

The bus started to its journey towards one of the correctional facilities. We arrived at the correctional facility in Muncy. They filed us off the bus and into the facility. We were searched in all possible ways, given uniforms, and other necessities, before we were able to enter the facility. We walked down the halls being assigned rooms and bunks. We came to the end of the hall and I was just me left.

"McCullers, 259, Bunk 5," the officer said before leaving me standing in the doorway. I glanced into the room. All the bunks were occupied, except for the bottom one in the corner. There were three other bunk beds, currently being occupied by inmates.

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard one of them say as I entered the room.

"You're just a kid," an elderly lady said coming up to me. "What's your name?"

"Uh Paige…McCullers," I said standing still.

"Well McCullers, welcome to prison," she said patting me on the back. "This is Parker, Williams, Vinny, O'Neil, Harrison, and I'm Paddler, but most people call me P."

"So what'd they get you for McCullers?" Vinny asked.

"1st degree Murder," I said putting my stuff on the empty bunk.

"You?" Harrison questioned in surprise, "No shit."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. They denied me bail," I said pulling out my things.

"You haven't been sentenced yet?" Parker asked.

"No, I was just at my arraignment."

"They weird, they usually send people awaiting trial to a local jail, not prison," she replied. "I guess the jails are overflowing. It happens every now and then."

"What are you in here for?" I asked looking at all of them.

"All of us but P and Vinny are in here for murder. Vinny's in here for armed burglary, and P's in here for arson, with murderous intentions or something like that."

"Don't worry McCullers, you'll start to feel at home soon," P said draping an arm around my shoulder.

"I hope so…" I whispered to myself.

**Emily's POV**

It was the first day back at school. I don't think it could have gotten any worse. All I heard about was Paige and Alison. Every time I heard someone open their mouth, I felt sick. Not the mention the constant staring I was receiving.

I took a seat in the cafeteria, along with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. I stared at the empty seat that Paige used to occupy. I felt a sudden pang in my chest it made me gasp.

"Em, you okay?" Aria asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just didn't chew my food enough before I swallowed." She nodded but kept looking at me in concern. I pulled out my phone and looked through my messages. Reading every one that Paige and I had sent to each other.

"Did you hear about Paige?" I heard a girl say to a couple of her friends.

"Yeah, it's awful."

"I heard the Paige killed Ali so that she could have Emily all to herself," one of the girl said. I tighten my grip on my phone as I listened.

"I heard the Ali had been crazy for Emily, since like forever, and when Paige and Emily started dated, she completely lost it. Then one night Paige saw Emily and Ali getting close, and we all know that girl has a temper. She probably killed Al—"

I couldn't listen anymore. I grabbed my belongings and ran out of the cafeteria. I felt my lungs becoming tighter and tighter. I couldn't breath. I found the nearest bathroom. My vision was becoming blurry, my heart racing, my breathing staggered.

"Em, hey deep breaths," I heard someone say rubbing my back.

"Aria…I—"

"Sshh, you don't have to say anything, just breath." I tried to focus more on my breathing, breathing in and breathing out. It took a few minutes before I could breath somewhat normally again. I heard my phone beep, already knowing who it was.

**Simon says it's time to play. -A**

"Em?" I heard Aria ask, but her voice seemed so distance. All I could think about was the things that people were saying about Paige and Ali. Listening to them talk like they knew the two. But worst of all, I wanted to believe what they were saying.

**Paige's POV**

I sat in the waiting room, before I was called in. I walked in and found Veronica Hastings sitting at the table. She gave me a soft smile. I took a seat across from her.

"Can I ask you something?" I said before she could say anything. She nodded. "Why am I in here. I thought that I was suppose to go to a local jail?"

"Paige, I can't answer that question, because I don't even know the answer, but if I could tell you anything, this isn't usual. The jails aren't overflowing so I don't know why you were sent here. But I have good news."

"Well any news is good at the moment," I said annoyed.

"Your trial date has been set. It three weeks from today," she said pulling out a folder.

"You drove all the way up here to tell me that?" I asked.

"Well I got the information from the prosecutions, and now here's the bad news."

"Okay…"

"They have a stronger case than I thought. They recently got new information."

"This doesn't make any sense!" I said slamming my hand on the table angrily. "I wasn't even in Rosewood at the time of the murder! I was in fucking California! Isn't the proof that I told you about enough?"

"Look, Paige, I don't know what's going on, but as of right now I have no solid evidence that can prove that you were in California."

"Did you fly to California?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have the ticket anymore. It's been a year how as I suppose to remember to keep the ticket, because I obviously wasn't think that 'oh way I'm going to be arrest better keep this!'"

"Okay, well maybe I can get some security footage or boarding records. Look Paige I know that this is hard, but don't lose faith. We're gonna get through this together."

"Is there anything else that I should be informed about?"

"The prosecution has requested that the girls testify, since they were the ones who knew you the best."

"Do they have to?" I asked.

"You don't have a choice, because the prosecution would subpoena them anyways."

"We can do this Paige, but I want to tell you something."

"I'm going to do time if we don't win this…" I said finishing her sentence.

"If it doesn't look good, we can see if we can get a plea bargain for a lesser sentence."

"How much?"

"If we can get a plea bargain for voluntary manslaughter, 10 years."

"10 years…that my life," I said quietly.

"Paige you could be looking at life."

"Do you think that I did this?"

"Paige, I can't an-"

"Do you think I did this?" I asked more sternly.

"No, I don't. I think that someone is trying hard to get you behind bars."

"And they probably will," I said getting up to leave.

"Paige, wait. Here," she said pulling something out of her briefcase. "Pam gave this to me to give to you. I made sure it was okay with the guards."

She handed me a small package, before giving me a hug. I was guided out of the room, searched, and returned to my room.

I took a seat on the bed and opened the envelope. I pulled out the five medals I had received the night I was arrested and a note from Emily. I unfolded the note and stared at Emily's noticeable handwriting.

_Paige,_

_ Wow, I don't even no how to begin this letter. I miss you. I miss waking up in the morning next to you, getting to touch you, feeling your warmth next to you. I miss the way that you smile when your laughing or that studious look you get on your face with you're concentrating on something. All of the Paige, you, I miss it so much. I know that I've told you a million times that 'I love you', but if I were to say one last thing to you, it would be 'I love you.' I love you Paige, just they way that you are. Nothing is going to change that. You know that, I know that. Time apart is devastating, but no time at all is heartbreaking. Know that. _

_ I love you Paige _

_ Emily_

I tried to whip away the tears before anyone could see, but I wasn't quick enough. P caught the subtle movement and walked over. It was just her and I, thankfully.

"You wanna talk about it hun?"

"Not really," I muttered looking at the letter.

"Someone special?"

"Huh?" I questioned looking at her. She eyes landed on the note. "Yeah."

"It's tough, being away from them," she said resting her back against the wall. "It take a while to get use to them not being there when you wake up in the morning, or to give you a kiss when you need it the most."

"How did you get over it?"

"I'll let you know when I do," she said giving me a small smile. We sat there for a few minutes before she spoke against. "You swim?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You look like you have the body for swimming, and the medals," she said pointing at them. I wrapped my fingers around one of them and rested in front of me. The hopes of swimming in college were never going to happen. Everything that I worked for was gone.

"My daughter swims," she said breaking the silence once again, "or at least I think she still swims."

"How long have you been in here P?"

"6 years out of a 12 years sentence."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was stupid back then, and I had to pay for what I did. I just wish I could see her grow up, you know?"

"And you will. You'll get out of here and you'll be there for her, to walk her down the aisle, to hold your grandchildren."

"Never pictured you for the warm-hearted," she laughed softly.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get to know me."

"I guess I have time for that," she smiled.

It's only three weeks…how hard can that be?

**Emily's POV**

I threw my bag onto the bed before throwing myself down next to it. Today had been one the longest days of my life. I couldn't get away from all the talk. It just kept following me popping up at different times. After my panic attack in the bathroom Aria forced me to go home and rest.

I pulled some of the book out of my bag and decided to get a head start on my homework. I was just about to open my textbook when I noticed an envelope sitting on my desk. I snatched the letter off the desk and glanced at the royal blue lettering. At the same time I was reading the address I felt my phone vibrate.

**Looks like someone has to testify against their one true love. Try and make a jury believe you. –A**

I threw my phone down in frustration, confused by 'A' message, angered that Paige was in jail, upset that Ali had been murdered, anything and everything was completely going down the drain. I opened the envelope and skimmed over the letter, already knowing that the prosecution wanted me to appear in court along with the others. The trial was set to be in three weeks. Three weeks that Paige would be alone and behind bars. I wasn't even sure if she was allowed visitors that weren't family.

"Emily," I heard at knock at my door.

"Yeah, it's open." Sure enough, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna filed into my room each holding a similar letter.

"Did you get a text?" Spencer asked. I nodded and showed it to her.

The girls had all got different messages, but each one with the same threat level.

"Hefty Hanna, always did like hiding those sweets away. Try hiding the truth. Simon says fake it till you make it," Hanna said reading hers out loud.

"Aria, Aria, what to do with you. Simon says use that liar charm of yours," Aria said reading hers.

"Spencer, always the one for competition. Here's one, Simon says make the lies become the truth."

"So what do we do now?" Hanna asked sitting down on the bed.

"'A' wants us to lie under oath," Spencer said quietly.

"I can't do that," I replied standing up. "I'm done playing this 'A' game. I won't turn my back on Paige." I heard another beep from my phone.

**Maybe this will convince you. –A**

'A' had sent a video attachment. The girls gathered around me as I pressed the play button. The screen was dark, then all of a sudden there was high pitched scream, before the screen refocused at a higher angle.

"Em, that's…" Aria started but was too shocked to finish.

Paige was in the middle of her screen piling dirt into a grave. I couldn't see anything, but I knew Ali was under there, and Paige was piling the dirt on top of her. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and ripped into a million pieces. This evidence would land Paige in prison for the rest of her life, but it showed the she had killed Ali and buried her.

** Simon says deliver. –A**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for going so long without updating. It might be that way for a little while longer, so I'm apologizing in advance. And for spelling and grammar as well, I briefly read through it, so there might be some mistakes. Thanks for all the feed back in the last chapter. This chapter mainly focusing on the trial itself, not too much about 'A'. 'A' is going to start fading out of the story for a few chapter, popping up here and there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I would love to get your feedback on it. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Emily's POV**

"Guys please don't do this!" I pleaded trying to hold Spencer back. She jerked her arm out of my grasp and turn to face me.

"Emily, we have to!" she shouted looking at the envelope.

"No we don't. We've worked around stuff like this before, we can do it again!"

"Emily this is more serious that anything 'A' has handed us," she said calmly. "In a click of a button we could be behind bars, hell we could be waiting for a lethal injection."

"You guys don't agree with this do you?" I asked pointing fingers at Hanna and Aria.

"Em, Spencer's right, we don't have another choice," Hanna said looking me in the eyes.

"Aria?"

"Em…" she said looking away as she spoke.

"I can't believe this! Did you ever stop to think about Paige? The person that your best friend happens to be in love with. DID YOU? No! After everything that Paige has done for you guys, you're just willing to throw her under the bus like this! Paige didn't do this and you all know that you're just to scared to admit it, because 'A' has power over you! What if it was Toby or Ezra or Caleb, would you do the same!?" I shouted angrily. There was silence between the four of us as the rest of them thought my question over.

"Emily, you know that we would never want to do anything like this. But this, this is something completely different," Spencer replied.

"How is THIS different? We're talking about a person who might spend the rest of her life in jail. Those are high stakes that I'm not willing to take."

"Emily, if we don't do this, 'A' will have all of us behind bar waiting on death row." Hanna and Aria nodded in agreement.

I couldn't bare the fact that my friend would turn their backs on Paige so easily. The stakes were high, but not high enough. 'A' was trying to play with us, and whatever 'A' wants 'A' finds some way to get it, no matter the costs.

I look a seat on the bench and looked out over the green. It was so calm, peaceful. There was a slight movement next to me and I could tell that Spencer had taken a seat next to me.

"I had Caleb go through the pictures and video," she said quietly.

"And?"

"They've been edited, altered from their original state."

"Okay, and you can prove that?"

"Caleb used this software to locate color patterns and other sorts. They have definitely been changed. He's still working on trying to get the originals restored from what 'A' sent us."

"Then why are you turning this in?"

"Because 'A' told us too, and Caleb said that any expert who analyzed these would see the anomalies."

"Why can't Caleb testify?"

"If Caleb testified it would only make things worse. He was a friend of Paige. He's also got a criminal record for faking documents. The jury won't be convinced. The only thing that we can do is get these in the hands of an expert. 'A' didn't say who we had to deliver to, so I'm giving it to the defense, but knowing 'A' this will somehow find its way into the hands of the prosecution."

"I hope you're right about all this," I said looking back towards the police station.

"I hope so too."

**Paige's POV**

Three weeks in prison had gone by faster than I would have thought. My dad came to visit me on the weekends, and Pam came up with Emily once. It was an awkward visit when Pam left Emily and I alone. She'd look at me, but she wouldn't really look at me. It's like she'd seen something terrible when she looked at me. We only exchanged a few words, but the last thing I remember looking into Emily's eyes was sadness.

Veronica had been up a few more times to discuss my case and such. She was hopeful that we could win the case, but my doubts were stronger. I knew that she would go down fighting, but was I risking my freedom? Something told me that there was someone out there trying to make sure that I was behind bars.

I spent most of my time with Maya, and the rest of the people in my room, since we spent a majority of my time with them anyways. I was becoming part of their family, but I missed my real family, my friends, my life, and especially the water. They had a track in the yard that I spent my free time running, because there was no other way that I could exercise.

On the day of my trial, I was transported to court in the bus, and officers had to escort me into the courtroom. I choose not to dress nicely, because what was the point. I took a seat next to Veronica. My dad sat behind me along with Pam. Emily wasn't there because she was testifying against me. I sat there quietly as I waited for the trial to begin. The judge came into the courtroom. We all stood and waited for the judge to be seated.

The trial went by as a blur. I wasn't paying too much attention. I spent more of my time staring at the judge. My attention was grabbed when they called up Spencer Hasting.

I watched as the prosecution began to question her, not letting her finish her sentences, only taking the information that would benefit them.

"Ms. Hastings, how long have you known the defendant?"

"We've known each other since eighth grade."

"So you would say that you know her very well?"

"Yes," Spencer said with a nod.

"Have you ever seen Paige get aggressive or violent?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Well we played field hockey together, and she got a penalty named after her."

"Is Paige capable of become violent, if prompted in the right way?" Spencer's eyes wandered to mine. She gave me strange look, like sadness but betrayal.

"Yes," she said bowing her head, breaking eye contact.

"Have you seen any of this outbursts?"

"Yes."

"Please explain."

"Paige and Alison were never on good terms. One time when we were playing field hockey, Alison accidently tripped Paige with her stick when they were going for the ball, and Paige laid one on her pretty hard."

"Meaning?"

"She hit Ali on her head with her stick."

"Thanks Ms. Hastings. No further questions your honor."

I felt my jaw drop. Spencer had just lied under oath. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I still have the scar from where Alison hit ME on the head when I tripped her going for the ball. Spencer had just turned the whole story around. Veronica had a similar expression on her face as her daughter walked away from the stand. I couldn't believe this. After everything Spencer and I had, I thought that she would have stuck up for me in court.

Veronica called up a few witness, but not enough to erase what Spencer had just release. There was a short recess called. Veronica had wandered off the find Spencer, but seem to return with no luck.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" my dad asked, handing me some food.

"Terrible," I said taking a bite in the sandwich. "Dad, what happens if I don't win this?"

"We'll work that out baby," he said kissing my forehead. "You know that I love you so very very much."

"I love you too daddy."

"No matter what happens you remember that."

"I will," I said leaning into his warm hug.

I took my seat and waited for the trial to resume. I looked over at the opposite table. They were looked through some papers, talking quickly and quietly. Veronica returned moments later, and soon the judge reappeared. It was the prosecutions turn. They called up Aria. She quietly made her way to the stand and took the oath before sitting. She glanced at me with the same look that Spencer had give me.

"Ms. Montgomery, what can you tell us about Paige?"

"She's a really sweet girl, charming, loyal, but…if….but you push her buttons the right way you'll sorry."

"How so?"

"Paige like to internalize her feelings, and sometimes it gets to be too much and she need to find someway of letting them out…usually…" she took a deep breath closing her eyes, "usually in the form of violence."

I listened to the lies that these girls were telling. I internalize my feelings, but I have never reacted in the form of violence. I felt like I was being ripped apart in more ways than one. When they called Hanna up, I knew that it would be the same. Is this what they really thought of me? Did they just pretend to be my friends, to like me because of Emily? Emily…this can't be happening. I could barely listen to what Hanna was telling them about the time that I apparently slashed Ali's tired when really it was the other way around.

I rested my head on the table, trying not to let my emotions show. Veronica rubbed small circles on my back as the last witness was called up, Emily. I raised my head to watch her take the stand. She looked different the last time I saw her. She looked thinner, tired. She had bags under her eyes and her wasn't carrying around her glowing complexion.

"Ms. Fields, is it alright if I call you Emily?" she nodded. "Emily, what was your relationship with Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Ali was my friend. We told each other everything. She was the first person that I really had a connection with."

"It must have been hard when you lost her?"

"It was devastating." Lie, when Ali was gone, it was the best thing that had happened to Emily. She even said so herself.

"How did you meet Ms. McCullers?"

"We meet at a swim camp the summer of freshman year."

"And to my understanding, you two are dating?" she nodded. "How long have you been dating?"

"It really started freshman year, but it wasn't official until end of sophomore year."

"You said Alison was the first person you have a connection with?" she nodded once more. "How did Paige take it, knowing that Alison was your first love, and that she would still hang out with you?"

"Not well."

"Please explain."

"I'd rather n—" I watched as her eyes scanning the courtroom, before the landed on someone. It was a momentary glance, before they broke. I turned slowly to see who it was…Spencer.

"Paige always seemed envious of what Ali and I had. She's get protective and try and block Ali out of my life. But Ali would just keeping being there for me when Paige wasn't, like a real friend. Alison and I grew close when Paige went away for a few weeks in the summer. Then when Paige came back, it seemed different. Paige was more hostile, and now this," she said starting to tear up.

"It's okay Emily," the prosecutor said offering her a tissue. "I'm sorry."

"I don't even know who she is anymore." My heart stopped, everything inside of me stopped. I felt my body go numb. Did Emily really think that of me? I turned around to find Pam, but she was nowhere to be seen, neither where any of the girls. My eyes followed Emily has she was escorted from the stand. She didn't even glance at me. My heart felt like it had been put through the shredder, and stitched back together with lies that burned every cut.

**Emily's POV **

** "**I don't even know who she is anymore." I heard the words come out of my mouth before I could catch them. It was too late to reverse the damage that I had already inflicted. The look on Paige's face when she heard those words was like a thousand daggers stabbing me all at once. I couldn't look at her; I had to get out of here.

I rushed out into the hall and leaned against a wall, letting myself slid down it. The tears that I had been holding back fell, and the breaths that I had been holding in turned to sobs.

"Em," it was Aria.

"She hates me."

"She loves you, Em, feelings like that don't just go away," she said taking a seat next to me.

"You should have seen the look over her face Aria. I broke her, and I don't know if I can ever repair the damage that we've all just don't, especially the damage I did."

"Em, we had to…"

"Don't you get it Aria! This is what 'A' wants, to make our lives horrible! He or she wants to torture us with the people we cherish most."

"I'm sorry Em, but the risks were higher," she said trying to argue.

"I just testified against my girlfriend, the one that I love so much that it hurts. I lied, under oath, for some goddamn picture and a video! I just threw my relationship with Ali in her face."

"Look, Em.."

"Enough Aria! I've had enough lying for one day! I'd rather be in prison with her than spend it out here knowing that I was the one that put a guilty sentence on her innocence. You can play this 'A' bullshit for all I care, but I'm done! I've just lost what mattered most to me."

I stormed out of the courthouse ignoring my name being called by the others. I couldn't stand being in there for a minute more. I started to pick up the pace, running trying to run away from all of these, but it just kept following. My mind just kept returning to the look on Paige's face, full of hurt, betrayal, sadness, it couldn't get it out of my head. Tears were streaming down my face. The next thing I knew I was on the ground curled in a ball crying. I heard my phone vibrating.

** Thanks for the helping Em. You did a great job. I'll take it from here. Kisses. –A**

**Paige's POV**

I heard the judge's gavel hit the wood. The cold metal of the cuff were soon back on my wrists, a hand grasping my arm leading me out of the courtroom. The halls were crowded with reporters, photographers. I tried to hide my face as much as possible. The one time that I decide to look up, I see Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, standing looking at me. Spencer approached me, giving me a stern look. One minute I was looking at her, the next I was on the ground with Spencer on top of me. Her boney hand collided with my face.

"You bitch, you fucking killed my best friend," she screamed landing another one on me.

I closed my pinched my eyes shut waiting for another hit, but it didn't come. I felt a tug at my shirt, and then I was being lifted off the ground. Aria and Hanna were holding Spencer back, along with a police officer. I didn't have time for a second look. The guard quickly pushed me through the crowd and into the car.

The ride to the Rosewood Police Station wasn't far. I heard the familiar sound of the buzzer. The cell opened and I took a step in. One of the officers handed me a tray of food and an ice pack before leaving me for the rest of the night. I ate the food, while pressing the ice pack to my face. Spencer's got a nice right hook; I would definitely be feeling that in the morning.

I stood up and tried to wash some of the blood out of my clothes and face. I was washing my shirt, when I heard a crumpling sound. It was coming from my breast pocket. I quickly pulled it out and found some light. It was Spencer's writing for sure. There were only five words written on it. **New evidence. 'A'. Plea Bargain.**

"Son of a bitch," I said kicking the bed. 'A' is the one behind all of this. I thought that 'A' was Ali playing some fucked up game of 'do as I say or I'll tell everyone what you're hiding' because the texts stopped after Ali was found dead, but now they're back. Does that mean that Alison's back? I'm in here because of her, and they're testifying against me because of her.

**To be continued...soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOO! I'm very sorry for all the waiting, I've been so busy lately, moving, school, work...blah blah blah. Anyways I tried to get this chapter up as fast as possble, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar erroes and such. This chapter wraps up the court scene! I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think, what I should change/add. **

**Chapter 5**

I pulled myself out of the cop car once again. I was met was reporters and photographers. I kept my head low like Veronica had told me too, and walked into the hallway. I spotted Spencer in the corner. I quickly checked the guards around me before launching myself towards Spencer slamming her into the wall. The reporters swarmed around us blocking off the officers.

"What's 'A' got on you?" I whisper into her ear before shoving her back to the ground.

"Video footage of Wilden, that will lead to us. Capital Offense."

"Figure it out. Please." I felt my body being prayed off of Spencer. She gave a small nod before she went back to playing the victim.

'A' had something on them. I remember that night when Emily told me they had went looking for Wilden, but couldn't find him and then the next day Wilden showed up dead. I'm sure whatever 'A' did, she could easily make it look like they killed him, just like she was making it look like I killed Ali.

I released myself from the officer's grip and stomped into the courtroom. I took my seat next to Veronica. I tried my best to hide the bruises that were on my face, by everyone seemed to notice them.

"Paige, let me look at you," Veronica said looking at the bruises. "Well nothing's broken, but you'll probably have those bruises for a couple of weeks."

"Your daughter's got a nice right hook," I scoffed.

"So I'm told. I've talked with her, and she is terrible sorry for what she did."

"It's okay. I guess I deserved it."

"Don't say that Paige," she said taking her seat. I turned to see how else was in the courtroom. My dad and Pam were sitting together right behind me. Emily and the rest of the girls were in the back corner. They were tightly bunched talking about something, my guess 'A'.

"All rise…" I heard an officer say. I pushed myself off the chair and stood as the judge walked back into the room. I fell back into the chair, as soon as the judge was seated.

It was the same process as yesterday, Veronica called up witnesses, and then the prosecution called up witnesses. That took up two hours of morning. My attention was grabbed when the prosecution called up an expert witness. They called up an expert witness on video authenticity. I watched as they pulled down a projection screen. Veronica looked confused on what they were doing. The court light dimmed and the screen flickered on.

A few moments later we were all staring at darkness. Then a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the courtroom. I felt my heart racing as the next shot came up. I squinted trying to get a better look at the person…me.

**Emily's POV**

My eyes had been focused on Paige's back. She arms were resting on the table, and her head was bowed. It looked like she was sleeping, but every once and a while she would stir, changing her position or moving her head. My mother had told me to sit with her, but I couldn't. After everything that I said, I don't think that Paige would ever forgive me.

I watched as Mrs. Hastings and the prosecution battle it out. I honestly couldn't tell who was winning, but I didn't care. The prosecution called up a short, nerdy looking man up to the stand. He was an expert in video authenticity. I felt my heart sink. I frantically looked around at Hanna and Aria. They had similar looks on their face.

"Mr. Parker, you are an expert in video authenticity is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct. I have a PhD in digital forensics."

"This video clip that I'm about to play, is it the original?"

"Yes. After a through investigation, the color pixels, palette, and feed have been unaltered."

The lights dimmed. Paige straightened and leaned forward to see what was about to be shown. The screen turned black, before there was a high-pitched scream. Paige leaned forward when the next shot appeared. She rose out of her sit, but Mrs. Hastings pulled her down before anyone else could notice.

"Objection!" I heard Mrs. Hasting shout. "We were unaware that any new evidence had been submitted.

"Your honor. We discovered this evidence yesterday. Its relevance is extremely important to the case."

"This a violation of rights," Mrs. Hastings said angrily.

"Counselors approach the bench," the judge said.

I watched as a heated argument sparked between Mrs. Hastings and the prosecutor.

"Spence what's going on?" I heard Hanna ask.

"My mom's trying to get the evidence thrown out, because it wasn't sent through the right procedures."

"The right procedure? Spencer we submitted that evidence!"

"I know! But if we didn't send that in we would be up there right now!"

"If something happens they'll figure out that we leaked it."

"'A' won't let that happen. They want us to suffer through Paige."

"That evidence has to get thrown out."

"Will it?"

"I don't know, this case is corrupted in all way!"

I heard a phone vibrate from one of us. We all quickly searched for our phone. I pulled mine out and noticed that there was a new message.

**My game, my rules. –A**

I looked up at the judge and he was shooing the lawyers away. We waited for the judge's ruling.

"I will allow the new evidence. Counselor, we'll break for a short recess for you to review the new evidence." The gavel hit the wood and people started to file out of the room.

Mrs. Hastings was standing with Paige and her father talked quietly. They followed her out of the courtroom and into a private room down the hall. I gathered my things and approached my mother, who was still seated. She was staring aimlessly at the seat the Paige has previously occupied. Her hands rested softly in her lap.

"Mom?" I asked taking a seat next to her. She looked at me with that same black stare.

"How did this happen?" she asked blankly.

"I don't know," I lied. "What's going on?"

"Veronica is trying to see if Paige can get a plea bargain," she said quietly. "I don't understand how all of this happened? Paige seemed like such a nice girl."

"She is mom. I don't know how all of these happened," I replied resting my head on her shoulder.

**Paige's POV**

"Objection," I heard Veronica say. She looked worried.

"Counselors, approach the bench," the judge motioning for the both of them. I watched, as the argument became heat. Veronica looked upset and worried, but angry at the same time. After the few minutes the judge called for a two-hour recess. I turned around to face my dad, who gave me a reassuring smile. Emily was there, but she wouldn't look at me. It felt like a blow to the heart.

"We need to talk," Veronica said coming up next to me.

"What's going on?" my father asked.

"I think we should discuss a plea bargain," she said defeated.

I knew what that meant. The chances of me winning this case was going down hill fast, but for some reason I had known that all along. I guess I just tried to convince myself that I could actually win. I follow Veronica into an empty room and took a seat. My father stood near by resting on one of the tables.

"Paige…" Veronica started.

"There's no way that I can win this, right?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She wanted to nod, but thought better of it. She bowed her head slowly, not responding to the question.

"The evidence that that idiot judge allowed is strong," she said pulling out some photos and a DVD. She pulled the TV over again and had me watch the footage again, asking me if there was anything that I remembered. Well, I didn't remember anything, because I was in fucking California.

After that she pulled out four photos and laid them out in front of me. I briefly looked at the photos, basically the same of scenes from the video.

"Where did they get these?" I asked pointing at the pictures.

"I don't know. They were sent anonymously to the police station."

"You know those photos have been altered," I said.

"They're authentic Paige. An analyst at the lab confirmed it," she said softly.

"I guess this mean that I really did do it," I said looking at the photos, "Only how could I have flown across the country, kill Ali, and make it back in time for breakfast! This is bullshit!"

"Paige take the plea bargain," she said sadly.

"I'm being framed!"

"Paige if you don't take this plea bargain, you're going away for life."

"How long?" I chocked out.

"The prosecution is offering Manslaughter in the first degree, 15 years, with a chance of parole," she replied.

"15? I thought you said 10?"

"Paige, as the trial continues, it will only get worse. Take it, please."

"Where would I do my time?"

"Same place you've been. Muncy."

"I want copies of all of this, if that's possible," I said pointing the evidence.

"I'm sure that I can work something out."

"I'll plead," I said getting up.

**Emily's POV**

I stood outside the room that they had taken Paige into. I wanted so badly to walk into that room and tell the truth, about who was behind everything, that Paige was innocent, but I couldn't risk it. You probably think that I'm a horrible person, and horrible girlfriend, a traitor. Well, I don't blame you, because that's the only way that I can see myself now.

I took a deep breath, as my hand rested on the doorknob. I was about to open the door when I heard raised voices from the room.

"This is bullshit!" I heard Paige shout.

"Paige take the plea bargain," Veronica said quietly.

"I'm being framed!"

"Paige if you don't take this plea bargain, you're going away for life."

"How long?" I heard her chock.

"The prosecution is offering Manslaughter in the first degree, 15 years, with a chance of parole," she replied.

"15? I thought you said 10?"

"Paige, as the trial continues, it will only get worse. Take it, please."

"Where would I do my time?"

"Same place you've been. Muncy."

"I want copies of all of this, if that's possible?"

"I'm sure that I can work something out."

"I'll plead."

I heard movement, before the doorknob was pulling my forward. I caught myself in time to come face to face with Paige. She looked at me sadly, before turning away.

"Paige, wait," I said grabbing her hand. I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. I felt her arms wrap around my back. "I'm so sorry Paige."

"I know," she responded quietly, resting her head in the crook of my neck. "I know."

"You know that—"

"Em, you had to. I hate you for it, but there was nothing that I could do," she said pulling me in tighter.

"I know you didn't do this."

"That makes a few of us," she said pulling away. She took a seat on the ground and motioned me to follow her. A guard was stationed a few feet away from us, making sure that Paige didn't 'commit' another crime.

"You know the first time I saw you, I thought, 'wow, she'd never go for me,'" Paige said as she traced the tile on the floor with her finger.

"I guess you have a charm for making people fall for you." I heard her laugh softly. My heart fluttered at the sound. It had been a month since I had heard that amazing laugh, that gorgeous smile.

"Em, there's no way I'm winning this," she said looking me in the eyes.

"I know…and it's all because of m—"

"It's not, it's 'A' isn't it?" she asked. I didn't answer, but Paige got the hint. I'd been more careful lately about what I say and do. I couldn't let this happen to another person I care about.

"15 years is a long time…" she said now staring at the giant wooden door in front of us. "This…what we have…it's not going to survive is it?"

I didn't want to say it, but looking at realistically, I knew that it wasn't. 15 years is a long time to be apart from each other. We have our whole lives ahead of us.

"What we have Paige is special, nothing's going to change that. 15 years is a long time, and people grow and change. I can't guarantee that everything will be the same in 15 years, but I'll never forget what we had."

"I love you Emily," she said cupping my face with her hands. I rested my hands on her wrist, trying to memorize everything inch of her.

"I love you too Paige." I leaned in to meet her lips. It was a softly, gently kiss, with all the love we possessed.

**Paige's POV**

Emily's lips were pressed against mine. Her lips were soft and gently. I tried to savor the most of it. When we broke apart, I felt instantly alone again. Emily rested her forehead against mine, brushing her nose against mine. A hot drop fell onto my nose, and then another. I looked down, Emily was crying. She cried in my arms until the guard came.

"It's time to go," he said softly. He turned around to give us one more moment together.

"Don't forget," Emily said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Never," I whispered.

I felt the guard lead me away from Emily. Her arms were wrapped around herself, tears welling up. I wanted so badly to break free and comfort her again, but I couldn't.

I took my seat next to Veronica, whose expression hadn't changed. My father gave me one last hug and 'I love you' before the judge returned. He took his seat and stared down at us.

"Would the defendant please rise," he said coldly.

I pulled myself out of the chair straightening my posture. The judge looked at my for a moment, then back at the prosecution, before beginning to speak.

"Paige McCullers, you have been found guilty for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis," he said before banging his gavel.

I felt the cold metal clasp around my wrists before I was being lead out of the courtroom. They put in the back of the car, before driving back up to the prison. I was processed again, given a new uniform, and taken to the rooms. Thankfully, no one was in the room. I took advantage to curl up in my bed and cry.

"I take it that it didn't go well," P said peering around the corner. I looked over my shoulder trying to wipe away my tears. P took a seat next to me, pulling my hands away from my face.

"Let it out Paige, no good keeping it all cooped up in there," she said giving me a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What the point?"

"Well, I've always found that it helps to talk about it," she said handing me a tissue.

"I'm going to sound crazy," I said whipping my eyes.

"Try me."

"There's this anonymous person out there in the world, who targeting me and my friends. When I was younger, I had a crush on this amazing girl, but she had a thing for the girl, Ali, the one that I supposedly killed. After a year, I started dating the girl that I had a crush on. Then a few years later Ali is dug up in her backyard, and all fingers lead to me. This anonymous person forces everyone to testify against me, give the prosecution false evidence, because they have incriminating evidence that would send them to jail. Sounds crazy right?"

"It's not the craziest story I've heard, but it's up there," she joked trying to loosen the tension. "So what happened?"

"I got 15 years…" I said quietly. I heard her let out a sigh of despair. I heard her whisper, "too young to be doing time."

"The first year is hard, but after that time flies," Vinny said coming into the room.

"Come on hun, let's get you some dinner. I think they're still serving."

I pulled myself off the bed and followed the rest of them into the 'mess hall'. They had just started serving dinner. I grabbed a tray and sat down with Maya and the rest of them. We ate in silence. Most of the assumed that since I was back, I was back for good. I managed to get down most of the food, before excusing myself quietly.

They followed me back to the room. I know they were just trying to make sure that I was all right, but I didn't want to talk at the moment. I just wanted to be alone. I gave them a small smile before turning my back on the rest of them. In my mind I kept replaying what had happened today. The whole world now knew me as the girl who killed Alison DiLaurentis in cold blood.

**Read and Review! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry for such a long wait! I'm in the process of moving across the country (yay) and training to run a half marathon (didn't realize what I was getting myself into) so I haven't had a lot of time to write or edit. Here's the next chapter to the story. The next few chapters are going to have major time jumps (just a heads up) and switching POVs quite often. Thank you all for sticking with me. Please let me know what you think. Also I'm debating instead of major time jumps if I should pick like certain points in time and go into more depth. Would you guys like that better? Let me know! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**Emily's POV**

"Em come on, we have to hurry," I heard Hanna yell from the car. I grabbed bags and headed out to the car. The end of the summer was approaching fast. We had all arranged to go to Spencer's lake house before we all headed off the college. Spencer was off to Harvard Law, Aria was at Otterbein, Hanna was at some fashion school, and I was off to Danby. It was so unreal that in less than a week would be released into the real world.

It had been a long seven months since Paige had been. I tried to visit her as often as I could, but it was hard for me to see Paige behind those bars. The first couple of visits felt normal, but after a while things started to change, started to feel weird between us. My visits became less frequent, the last time I visited her was in May, on her birthday.

As for 'A', well we haven't heard from them since Paige was sentenced. The evidence from Wilden seemed to vanish. A part of me wanted to think that all this was to try and get Paige way from me, but the other part made me want to think that Ali was back. I know that Spencer was still looking into everything with Caleb, but they haven't said anything about it in a while.

"So are you ready to out of with a bang?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"One last bang," I laughed, shaking my head.

I buckled my seatbelt as Hanna slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The drive to the Hasting's lake house was only a few hours away. Most of the time Hanna spent singing to music that was blasting through the speakers.

"Have you talked to Paige recently?" Hanna asked turning down the music.

"Not recently," I said looking down at my phone. "Has Spencer found anything of use?"

"Caleb told me that they were onto something, but it's a long stretch. They don't think that it is enough to get Paige out. Not to mention, they can't just walk up to a judge and say here 'A' did it, let Paige out."

"We have to try harder."

"We're trying our hardest Em, but everything is changing. We're leaving for college soon. None of us are going to be in Rosewood, but we won't stop searching for answers."

I still woke up every morning hoping that some how there would be a text from Paige telling me how much she loved me. After four years of dating, it had just become part of our routine, and routines are hard to change. I spun the phone around in my hands, trying to shake a message out of it.

"Em, hey are you alright?" Hanna asked shaking me.

"Yeah, sorry, I, uh, I just spaced out for a minute," I said hiding my phone.

"I know it's hard Em," she said pulling into the driveway.

"I thought that I would get used to the fact that she was gone, but I wake up every morning hope that everything would still be the same."

"It's called true love, and it stings like a bitch," she said playfully punching my shoulder.

"Promise me that you'll talk to her before you leave, okay?" I nodded, and opened the car door.

I threw my stuff in one of the many guest rooms that Spencer had. Paige and I used to share a bed when we came up here. Everything reminded me of Paige, it's like she with me, but she not.

I took a seat at the end of the bed and let the tears falls.

**Paige's POV**

"You sure like to read," I heard my roommate comment as she ended our room.

"Well, I got myself plenty of time," I said finishing the page.

"How many times have you read that?" she asked pointing to the EMT manual.

"Too many times to count," I said tossing the book aside.

"So, do you want to become an EMT?" she asked.

"I used to work for the local EMT in Rosewood. I was hoping to do that later on in life, but then this happened," I said motion to the prison.

"Well, you'll be well prepared when you get out," she laughed lying down on the bed.

My whole room got reassigned to C block three months after I got there. It was better than I thought it would be. I only had one roommate, Sanchez. I got to see most of them during the day. Maya wasn't in the same cellblock as me, but I got to see her every once in a while.

"McCullers, Jones wants to see you in his office," Vinny said walking by my room.

"For what?"

"Something about school," she said before leaving.

Jones was the head of something at the prison, someone told me, but I probably wasn't listening. I wandered down the hall way and soon found myself in front of his office door.

"Mrs. Jones, you wanted to see me," I said knocking on the door before entering.

"Paige, come in," he said plainly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was looking at a request you sent in recently about going to school."

"Yes, sir."

"It is possible that we can make something like this happen, seeing as you've had a lot of experience in the EMT field. Is this something that you would like to pursue?"

"Yes, sir, very much."

"Well, I'm assigning you to work detail in the medical wing, and I'll see if we can't figure out a way to make this happen."

"I thought they didn't allow inmates in the medical wing."

"I've watched you closely, Paige. I see you reading that medical books over and over again. Our medical is staffed short, and you seem like a person that can take responsibility."

"Thank you sir, but why are you doing this for me?"

"Paige, I've seen too many young women pass through this prison and end up on the other side with nothing. Things need to change, so I'm changing them."

"Thank you sir, thank you very much," I said getting up.

"Paige, don't screw up."

"I won't sir," I said smiling as I left the office.

**Emily's POV**

"Come on Em," Hanna said passing me the bottle.

"It's our last weekend together," Aria said pouring herself another drink.

I grabbed the bottle from Hanna's had and stare at the clear liquid. My reflection stared back at me for a moment, before the flames took its place. I put the bottle to my lips and felt the cold liquid burn as it traveled down my throat. I pinched my eyes shut as I waited for the burn to dissipate.

"Woah, Em, take it easy," Spencer said concerned.

"I can handle my liquor Spencer," I said taking another giant swig, "besides isn't this what we're supposed to be doing, getting drunk on our last weekend together."

"She's got a point," Hanna said sipping at her drink.

"Emily is this about Paige?" Spencer said pulling the bottle away from my lips.

"No," I lied taking her hand off the bottle.

"Em, Caleb and I haven't stopped looking, but 'A' breadcrumbs have just disappeared."

"A person can't just disappear like that," I said snapping my fingers.

"Here, look," Spencer said pulling out her phone. She showed me multiple papers and pictures.

"What am I suppose to be looking at," I asked.

"Look at the signatures," she said zooming in on them.

I carefully looked at the signuature, but the alcohol was already starting to get to me.

"That 'a' looks different."

"Exactly, someone forged this signature," she said sliding to another photo.

"I don't get it."

"It's an evidence bag. Someone forged that signature and took the bag out of evidence and changed the contents to make it look like Paige did it."

"So 'A' did frame Paige! Why aren't you taking this to the police?"

"Em, we can't. People in this town won't believe us, not to mention this only proves that someone tampered with a piece of evidence, not the entire trial. There were a multiple pieces of evidence that pointed to Paige, this is only one of them."

"Are you say that Paige did this?"

"No, of course not Em. We would never."

"Then why don't you do something that could help!" I shouted in frustration. "I need some air."

I excused myself from the group and wandered towards the dock. I remember that this was the spot were Paige told me that she first loved me. I removed my shoes and took a seat at the end of the dock. The cold water felt good on my burning body.

_"Paige, stop," I scream trying to get away from her as she grabbed playfully at my feet. _

_ "You're no fun Emily," she pouted as she treaded water. _

_ "Sucks to suck," I said sticking my tongue out. _

_ "Fine, okay," she said swimming towards the ladder. "Could you at least hand me my towel." I grabbed her towel off the dock and made my way to the latter. She pulling herself up the ladder when I reached out to hand her the towel. I saw a sly smirk appear on her before I realized that she had tricked me. Her hand wrapped around mine, pulling me towards her. _

_ "You're so dead," I shouted as we hit the water. _

_ I emerged from the water to find that Paige was treading water next to me with a big smile on her face. _

_ "You're dead meat McCullers," I yelled chasing after her. She pretended to swim away, but let me catch her. _

_ "Em, I had nothing to do with it, you must have slipped," she said holding up her hands in defense. I flung my hand through the water, creating a wave that hit Paige square in the face. She blinked for a few seconds, before wiping her eyes. _

_ "Oh no you didn't," she said before launching herself at me. _

_ Her arms wrapped around me, before spinning around to face me. I felt my breath hitch. She gave me a smile, before leaning in a giving me a kiss. _

_ "What was that for?" I asked stupidly. _

_ "Well, you kiss someone to show them how much you care about them," she started. "I care about you a lot Em, more than you think."_

_ "I care about you too."_

_ "Emily, there's something that I want to say to you for a long time, but I've never had to guts to say it out loud."_

_ "What is it Paige?"_

_ "I love you Emily."_

The water rippled as my tears fell. I couldn't get the image of Paige out of my mind, she was everywhere, but she wasn't here with me.

"Em, are you out there?" I heard Aria's voice shout. A few minutes later I heard footsteps on the dock.

"Hey," Aria said softly, taking a seat next to me.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I would be lying if I told you I felt great," I said looking at the bottle of tequila.

"Give me that," she said grabbing the bottle. I watched as she empty the rest of it into the water.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said resting a hand on my back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I said swinging my feet in the water.

"I'll be right here when you're ready."

We stayed at the dock until the sun started to come up. I watched as the morning sun reflected over the water. Aria was lying on her back, feet still in the water.

"Do you think that 'A' could be Ali?"

"What make you say that?" Aria asked sitting up.

"I don't know. I guess in my head in kind of made sense. The texts started when Ali was alive, but then stopped, and then they started up again. If there was one person that would want to see Paige behind bars and make our lives a living hell, it would have been Ali."

"I see where you're coming from, but it's impossible. They did an autopsy and everything. I can assure you that Ali is…dead."

"Then who would want to do this to us?"

"Emily, we've made a lot of enemies, any one of them could have done this."

"I don't know if I can do this Aria."

"What do you mean?"

"This! This whole 'A' thing, Paige, Danby, swimming, everything. It's too much."

"You may not want to hear this, but you need to forget about everything for now and relax. It's our last weekend together for a while, and I'm sure we all want to remember it. Enjoy the time that's given to you. On Monday, talk to Paige."

I took a seat in the visiting room waiting for Paige to come. Honestly, I didn't know if she would come. We haven't talked in a long time. I sat there rehearsing what I was planning on saying. I don't know why I was struggling with this so much, but I couldn't find the right words to tell her how I felt.

I heard the chair in front of me move. When I looked up Paige was sitting in front of me. She looked beautiful. She hair was up in a messy bun, and she had a small smile on her face.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi."

"How have you been?"

"Good, I just got back from Spencer's lake house."

"Ah," she said leaning back.

"What about you? How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm taking classes, and working in the medical unit."

"Classes?"

"Yeah, I talked to someone and got them to let me take courses to become a paramedic."

"Wow, I never thought that would happen," I said shocked. I was actually shocked. They never let inmates do that.

"Yeah, it's adds spice to my prison life," she joked.

"Someone's on fire," I laughed back.

"So what do I owe to surprise visit?"

"I wanted to talk to you, before I left."

"Danby, right," she said nodding her head.

"Yeah, but I wanted to let you know that we're not going to stop looking for 'A'. We're going to get down to the point and get you out of here."

"Em, 'A' is ghost, she or he is everywhere but no where."

"I know, but you in here for something that you didn't do."

"I know, but unless 'A' decides to come forward, we have nothing."

"No, Paige, we're going to figure this out!"

"Em, I love you, but I'm afraid if you keep chasing after ghosts you won't have any energy left to live."

"Paige we've been together for a long time—"

"Emily, stop, please," she said leaning forward.

"Paige, I have to say this, or else I'm never going to say this," I said taking a deep breath.

"My answer is going to be that I want you to be happy, and I can see that you're not."

"Paige…"

"No, Emily. We use to talk all the time, and now we rarely ever talk. I can see the changes and I know you can too. I love you Emily, so much. But you're not happy. I can't fix that from in here, but other people can."

"Paige, I love you. You know that, but I can't stand to watch you behind bars. When I wake up in the morning, I think that everything is going to be okay, and then I realized what happened. Paige I don't know how much long I can do this."

"Then don't," she replied sadly. "You leaving for Danby in less than a week. Things are going to change. We're going to be in two completely different places. You're going to meet new people, maybe even someone you like. I don't want you to hold back because of me. I want you to be happy."

"We had a good run," I said bowing my head.

"A great run, and I wouldn't change anything for our little infinity together."

"If we're not together, do you think we can at least be friends?" I asked quietly. I love Paige more than anything, and to lose her entirely would break my heart.

"One day, I hope," she replied giving me a warm smile.

"Swim hard Emily, make me proud," she said rising from her seat. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I guess so," I said following her motion.

"Goodbye Emily."

"Goodbye Paige."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! wow...so it's been way way to long. I am very sorry for the delay. Anyways, I decided to skip forward a few years...partially because I didn't really want to write about that, it would have gotten really repetitive. So this chapter takes place right have Emily's college graduation and Paige's 21 birthday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what y'all think! 3**

**Chapter 6 **

**Emily's POV**

I felt the plane jerk beneath me. My pen swung across the paper out of control. This had been one of worst flights that I had been on. Less than twenty-four ago I had graduated from Danby, and now I flying back to where it all began.

It had been a long four years. I came back the first summer, but it was too painful. Spencer and Caleb were still chasing a ghost when I came back that summer, and I just couldn't handle it. Paige would still spend a decade in prison if they didn't find anything. I didn't visit Paige when I came back, but she wrote me a couple of times.

I stared at the piece of paper in front of me. A black streak rested across the length of the page. I had managed to write one word, Paige. I had written Paige a birthday card before graduation, in hopes that she would get it on her birthday. After I sent that horribly written letter, I didn't know if I could force myself to sent another.

"I don't mean to bother you hun, but you've been staring at that piece of paper for the last two hours," the elderly women next to me said quietly. I felt myself being drawn back to reality. I turned to look at her, then back at the page.

"I guess…I'm just having a hard time trying to find the right words," I said slowly.

"I'm surprised. People your age never write letters, they also seem be type on those small screens."

"I would call her, but she isn't allowed a phone."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…she's uh…she's in prison."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to br—"

"It's okay, we just haven't talked since I left for college."

"That must have been hard?"

"Yeah, we were really close. She was suppose to swim at Stanford and then everything happened, and it was just too much handle."

"It's hard having someone that you can't physically see or touch everyday. It pulls at the heart stings."

"Did you know someone in prison?" I asked.

"My daughter. She got in with the wrong crowd back in college."

"Is she still in?"

"No, she passed last year from a drug overdose."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said trying to comfort her.

"It's okay dear. I just wished I spent more time with her when I had the chance, you know?"

"I do."

"Most people don't realize how important time is, but time is the most precious thing that is given to us. Don't waste it."

**Paige's POV**

"McCullers!" I heard someone shout my name. I wiped around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"P? What's up?"

"We got something we want you to take a look at," she said catching her breath.

"Can it wait, I was just about to go for a run," I said motioning to the track outside.

"Paige, is there ever a day you don't workout?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well today will be the first," P said dragging me away from the track.

Prison had done some good for me, and has torn my life apart as well. The prison at Muncy didn't have a pool, so I spent most of my free time running or doing workouts with some of the other inmates. I'd lost my swimmer's physic, and a replaced it with a more muscular build. I had multiple tattoos for the years I've been here. On the third year, the family 'branded' me with their mark, an anchored with a rope frayed at the end. The artwork was beautiful, so I didn't mind it.

It was coming up on five years since I was locked up. My dad came as often as he could, but work was taking up most of his time. Pam came out a few time to visit, bring me some food, care packages and things. The first year was the toughest, well more like year and half. As for Emily, she visited me a few times before heading off the college, and then the visits stopped. I'd get a letter every once and awhile, but soon those stopped too. I felt like she was moving on with her life, and I was stuck…here. We had become two very different people.

"Okay Paige, close you eyes," I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked as I was being led through the halls of the prison.

"We just want you to see something?" P said. "Okay, ready?" I nodded and the hands slowly dropped. I let my vision adjust, before realizing that I was standing right outside my room.

"What's going on?" I asked again. They both shrugged their shoulder and walked into my room. What the hell was going on? I rounded the corner and found my 'family' sitting around the room.

"What the?" I asked smiling.

"Happy Birthday Paige," P said holding out a piece of cake.

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I took a bite of cake.

"Someone owed me a favor."

"We heard that it was your 21st birthday, and we couldn't let you finish this day without this," Vinny said holding up a bottle of a brownish color liquid.

"Please don't tell me that's from the toilets," I said pointing at the bottle.

"Shut up and drink, McCullers," Vinny said.

I took the bottle from her and raised it to my lips. The liquid burned going down, and tasted awful. I pinched my eyes shut, waiting for the burn to go away.

"Holy shit…" was the only thing I could manage. The rest of the group laughed.

"Prison Moonshine," Vinny said taking the bottle back.

"That stuff tastes like shit."

"Yeah, well toilet water will do that sometimes," Vinny laughed. I had the sudden urge to throw up.

"So we all have a little something we want to give you," P said motioning for me to take a seat.

"Guys, you really didn't have to," I protested, but was stopped by P.

"Paige, you've been part of our family since day one. This is what family's do for each other, especially when one has to spend their 21st birthday locked in prison," P said passing the bottle of 'Prison Moonshine' back to me. I held my breath and took a going sip. It end down a little easier than before, but I still had the urge to throw up.

"So we got your mail for you, and Mr. Jones has something in there for you," Sanchez said motioning to the stack of envelopes on my bed. I grabbed them and quickly started to skim through them. There was one from my father, Pam, Mr. Jones, and…Emily. I pulled out Mr. Jones long yellow envelope and opened it.

"Four years really does pay off doesn't it," Vinny laughed as I held up a college degree.

"You're going to have a good life when you get out," P said softly.

"I hope so."

"Alright, who's next?"

I watched as every member of my family pulled out their gifts. I remember how difficult it was to get gifts for people, so I was honored by their thoughtful gifts, no matter how big or small. These people have been there for me since day one, they were my family in here, but I missed my real family. I missed sitting around a table, blowing out candles on a cake, hearing the laughter of my father and friends.

"Here," Maya said handing me a paper bag, "I know how much you love these, and since they don't sell them at commissary I thought it would be a nice gift." I looked inside and found a few bags of different flavored skittles.

"You know me so well," I joked. "Thank you."

We sat around for the next few hours. We skipped dinner entirely and ate the food that everyone had given to me. It was a nice way to spend my 21st birthday. The sun had already set, and almost everyone had returned to their rooms. Sanchez and Vinny were the only two left.

"It's that time of the year McCullers," she said taking a seat next to me.

"Yes, it is! What have you got in store for me."

"Well, we figured that since you've been here for a five years, you choose."

I thought about it for a long time, trying to make sure that I got it right. The tattoos that they have given me have all been small, except for the anchor, which took up the upper half of my side. When I was younger, I never thought that I would ever get a tattoo, but they're something to remind you of certain things and memories. Vinny had only given me three, one was the anchor, one was on my wrist written in Sanskrit, 'Don't Look Back in Anger', and one was a group on birds on my shoulder.

"VII. XV," I replied.

"VII. XV? Like the numbers?" Vinny asked. I nodded. "Where?"

I pointed to the area right under my left collar bone. She nodded and pulled out her contraption that she's used for the passed few years. Vinny was a talented artist, and we all have tattoos from her. If were to get a tattoo out of prison, I would want her to do it.

"Drink up," she said passing me the Prison Moonshine. I finished off the bottle in a few gulps. I don't think I'll ever miss this stuff when I get out. There was enough in the bottle to make me completely buzzed. I felt the first few pricks of the needle, but then everything when numb.

"August 15th, what does it mean?" she asked looking up at me.

"It's just an important day," I said resting my head on the pillow.

"Like what? Losing your virginity?" Sanchez asked.

"I wish." Emily wasn't the first girl that I dated, but I was the first girl that she kissed. Our relationship is complicated, we didn't actually start dating until the end of our sophomore year, but we spent most of our time together. My first sexual encounter was with a girl that I was dating at the start of my freshman year. Some people regret their first experience, but I don't. Do I wish that it was with Emily? Yes. Do I regret it? No.

"An anniversary?" Sanchez tried again.

"You could say that."

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Emily."

"Wait the girl that testified against you?" Vinny asked in surprise. I nodded.

"No offense Paige, but why would you want to remember that?"

"It's a long story," I replied. I didn't want to go into detail, because they'd probably think that I'm crazy. "She was the first person who stole my heart."

"She must've meant a lot to you," Sanchez said sitting up.

"Yeah," I said looking up at the ceiling.

It took Vinny about twenty more minutes to finish.

"Alright, you know the procedure," she said wiping away the rest of the blood. I nodded.

"Thanks Vinny," I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Anytime Paige, Happy Birthday."

I took my seat on the bunk again and rested my back against the brick wall. Sanchez followed my lead and stare at me from across the room. We sat in silence until they called for lights out.

I waited until Sanchez and most of the other inmates were asleep before pulling out the letter than Emily had sent me. I positioned the letter in the light of the moon.

_I've been staring at this piece of paper for the past few hours trying to figure out what to say. I've never been a great letterer, but I don't even know how to start. I guess, Happy Birthday is a good way. So, Happy Birthday Paige. I know it's the big 21 this year. I hope you find someway to celebrate it. I hope that you get this on your actual birthday. _

_ I'm coming back to Rosewood for the summer, so are the other girls. I landed a job in Philly. _

_ This is probably the worst letter that you've ever read, so I'm going to stop. I'm sorry if this creates any awkwardness, but we haven't talked in almost four years. I hope you have great birthday Paige. –Emily _

I watched as the tears splattered onto the page, smearing the ink.

**Emily's POV**

I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. The elder lady that was sitting next to me said her goodbyes and invited me for tea the next time I was in her neighborhood.

It was almost midnight in Philly, I was tried, hungry, gross, everything. Spencer greeted me at the baggage claim area. I grabbed my bags and headed towards her. She looked equally tired. She had taken an earlier flight and had waited for my flight to land.

"Emily!" she screamed pulling me into a tight hug.

"Spencer."

"Wow, it's been a long time," she said taking hold of one of the many bags I had.

"Too long," I laughed as I followed her out to her car. Both of my parents were flying back from Texas this weekend, so I was spending the rest of the week in Spencer's barn, to catch up with everything that was going on.

"So did you end up getting that job in Philly?" I asked as I loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Sure did, and Aria and Ezra are refurbishing The Brew."

"The Brew?"

"Yeah, Ezra is the owner now."

"Wow, that's amazing. Is it finished yet?"

** "**The last time I checked, it looked almost complete. How about tomorrow we swing by for breakfast?" she offered.

"Sounds great," I said.

The drive back to Rosewood only took half an hour, but by the end I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Spencer had to give me a good slap in the face to wake me up. We hauled my bags into the barn. I unpacked a few sets of clothing before returning to the living room. Spencer had started a fire, and was cooking something on the stove.

"Isn't it a little late to be eat?" I asked taking a seat on the counter top.

"Well I don't know about you, but I haven't eat since noon," she said stirring the vegetables.

** "**Smells good," I said taking a whiff. "You want anything to drink?"

"There's a couple of beers in the fridge, grab me one." I went and opened the fridge and opened two beers.

"Here," I said passing her one of the beers before returning to my seat on the counter. "So how are you and Toby?"

"We're good. Toby got a job working for the Philadelphia Police, and we're thinking about getting an apartment or something in Philly."

"Wow, that's great Spence."

** "**What about you? How are you?"

"I'm good, just trying to figure out how to piece my life together. I guess the first thing I need to do is find some place to live."

** "**Well Toby and I are going to look at apartments with weekend. I'll keep my eye open for you."

"That'd be great. I took a sip of beer and leaned back on the counter.

"Okay, food time," Spencer said pushing my off the counter. She set out plates and then started to serve the vegetables onto my plate. We ate in silence. It was nice to be in the company of a friend, to just sit and know that they're there when you want to talk.

"So have you made any progress?" I asked rolling my beer in my hands, while staring blankly at the fire.

"Caleb and I have made several leads promising leads," Spencer said with yawn. "I would talk about them, but I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer."

"Just tell me that you can get Paige out?"

"I think we have a pretty good chance," she said smiling.

I let Spencer retire to her room for the night. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and put out the fire, before heading to the guest room. I took a quick shower, before changing into shorts and sweatshirt. I was just about to get in bed when I heard a rustling downstairs. I opened my door and stuck my head out. The downstairs lights were off. I glanced down the hallway. Spencer's light was still on.

I tiptoed down the hallway before softly knocking on Spencer's door. There was no reply. I sighed in relief; Spencer must be downstairs getting water or something. I was about to return to my room when Spencer's door opened.

"Emily?" I turned around. Spencer was standing into front of me. "What's up?" I looked back at the stairs.

"Uh…were you downstairs a few minutes ago?" I asked pointing at the stairs.

"No, I just got out of the shower. Why?"

"I think I heard someone downstairs," I whispered. She pulled me into her room. She quickly changed, before following me downstairs.

The dark stairs was completely dark. I heard the stairs creak in front of me. There was movement in the near the door.

"Hello?" I heard Spencer ask to the darkness. Her hands reached towards the light switch.

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. The lights flickered on and I felt my jaw drop. It was none other than Alison DiLaurentis sitting on the couch.

**Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Emily's POV **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This couldn't be happening. This isn't happening. Spencer stood next to me with the same surprised look on her face. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or scream.

"You're suppose to be dead," I said quietly.

"That's what I've heard, guess those rumors are wrong too," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Getting the group back together," she said.

"Ali, you can't just expect us all to suddenly come back 'together'," I replied harshly.

"Emily, come on, we were best friends, what happened?"

"You really don't know," Spencer said accusingly.

"Spencer, let Emily talk," she said shutting Spencer down. I felt her eye burning into my skin as she waited for me to answer. I watched as Spencer retreated back into the hallway.

"We were never friends. You used us, all of us, for your stupid little game. And you know what, it torn us apart. I don't think any of us could ever forgive you for what you've done."

"Emily we had something special," she said getting up.

"Enlighten me, please," I shot back.

"Remember that time in the library," she said quietly. She was standing right in front of me. I felt her hands on my hips. "Your lips on mine."

"You can never repair that damage that you've done."

"Not even if I gave you something that you've wanted for such a long time," she seductively as she closed the distance between us.

I felt her lips against mine. Her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I was caught off guard, before I realized what I happening. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I tried to wriggle out of Ali's grasp, but she had me pinned down. A strong pair of arms came between us, forcing us away from each other.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again!" Spencer shouted. I felt the angry boiling up inside of me.

"Come on, you know you liked it," she smirked at me. "Well, I think I'll be off now."

"Oh no, not so fast," Spencer said grabbing her before she could leave.

"Spencer, let go of me," she said angrily. There was something in her eyes that I had never seen before, a deeper evil.

"The next place you'll go is prison."

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer. Why would I go to prison?"

"For the murder of that girl that was in your grave, espionage, federal bribery, blackmail, breaking and entering, the list goes on."

"You have no proof," she said gritting her teeth.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. You made a mistake coming here tonight Ali. You see, ever since we started receiving these 'A' messages, I did a little digging, turns out it led me right back to you."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

"Oh yes, I do, and I'll be the one to put you behind bars, forever."

"You'll never get that far!" she spat back.

"Oh, I already have," Spencer, said with a smile.

I heard the sirens in the distance. Thankfully there was only one way out of Spencer's barn, and unfortunately for Ali, we were blocking it. Spencer must have called Toby or police when she left. I felt relief surge through my body, but also pain. Spencer opened the door and several police officers came into the house.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you have the right to remain silent…" one of the officers said as they tightened the cuffs around her wrists. I watched as they led her out of the barn and into the cop car. What the hell had just happened?

**Spencer's POV**

I finished talking with the police, when I noticed that Emily was still sitting on the couch. Her eyes were fixed on the embers of the fire. I closed the door, locked it, before taking a seat next to her.

"Emily, are you alright?" She turned her head slightly at my voice but remained silent. Her eyes watered, and soon tears were streaming down her face. "Em, it's okay." I said rubbing gentle circle on her back.

"What the hell is going on Spencer?" she half screamed, her voice cracking. "Did you know that Ali was back?"

"I wasn't entirely sure that she was dead, but I also wasn't sure if she was alive."

"You couldn't have mentioned this to me or something?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry Em. It's kind of hard to communicate when we were all in different places."

"How did all THIS happen?" she said motioning to the room.

"Ali's got a twisted mind, but the important thing is we got her Em, and I'm going to fight this."

"I let her touch me…" Emily said pressing her fingers to her lips. "I knew she was going to and I let it happen."

"Em, it's not your fault," I whispered trying to comfort her.

"But it is, for the longest time I had longed for Ali, and I guess when she showed up it sparked that past. Just for one second, I thought 'I've dreamed for this for years' and then I'm brought back to reality, where everything isn't dreams and rainbows…I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore."

"You miss Paige."

"I haven't seen her in years…I destroyed anything that we could have had. I could have sent her a letter every once and a while, or maybe called or something, but I was in too much pain and denial to do any of that. Now I'm afraid that everything has changed."

"Paige loved you, anyone could see that. So what, you didn't call or send a letter, it doesn't mean that when she gets out she's going to punch you in the face. Her heart is bigger than that. I think you'll soon realize that."

"I'm scared…what if this whole Ali thing doesn't work out, and Paige stays locked up.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I promise you that," I said wrapping my arms tight around Emily.

**Emily's POV **

I couldn't sleep a lot all that night. I tossed and turned all night trying to get the image of Ali out of my head. Her hands on my hips and her lips on pushed against mine. It made me sick. My lips still tasted like hers. I tried to rub the taste off with sleeve of my shirt, but it wouldn't go away. Defeated, I fell back onto the bed. I let out a sigh of frustration before covering myself with the blankets.

I watched as the sun rose the next morning. I heard Spencer make her way downstairs. I pulled myself out of bed and followed. Spencer was waiting for me at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee and various folders and papers.

"Drink up before we start," she said handing me the cup of coffee. I drank it silently as she organized all of her papers.

"Start from the beginning," I said sitting down in front of her.

"It all started in the courtroom, when I 'attacked' Paige to tell her that 'A' was behind all of this. The next day, she told me to 'figure it out'. So that's what I've been doing for the past few years, with the help of Toby and Caleb."

"Continue…"

"Well as soon as we got those pictures and that video, I ran them over to Caleb. He did his recognition software or authenticity test, I forgot what he called it, but they were edited films."

"Yeah but they had an expert witness say that they weren't edited."

"Exactly, well I got some time to talk to our lovely expert witness and I got this," she said pulling up a video file on her computer.

The video began to play and the expert witness from the trial appeared. He sat at a computer, which faced the screen. He and Spencer went over the photos and the video in detail. He pointed out everything that was wrong with the photos and the editions that had been added to both of them. After that Spencer got his signed confession saying that Ali had indeed bribed him with a lot of money to say that the photos and videos were original and hadn't been edited. I glanced over the paper work and it looked like Spencer had taken extra precaution when getting the statements.

"Okay so we have a written confession from one person saying that Ali bribed them. That's not going to win a case."

"Emily we're only at the beginning."

"Who else is there?"

"The coach at Stanford," Spencer said reaching for a camcorder. The Stanford coach appeared on the screen. _"Paige did come and swim for us during that time. She's one of the most talented swimmers I've ever seen. No one could forget her. We offered her spot on the team."_

_"So, why did you tell officials that you had no recollection of Paige visiting during that time?"_

_ "When Paige last came to visit, in the late winter, she signed a Letter of National intent. A couple of days ago, I hear that she's been arrested for the murder of some girl. Then I got a visit from a girl, who looked to be around Paige's age. She had all this information of me."_

_ "What type of information?"_

_ "During my third year of being coach, I had a romantic relationship with one of my swimmers. She had all the information about it, even the name of the swimmer. I couldn't let my wife find out about it, or the university. I told them I would do anything. They told me to lie, saying that Paige was never here. But now it's all out in the open so there's nothing to lose."_

_ "Can I show you a few pictures?" He nodded. I saw someone hold up two pictures. Both of them were of Ali, one with blonde hair and one with brown. "Do you recognize either one of these women?"_

_ "That one," he said pointing to the picture of Ali with brown hair. "She said her name was Vivian."_

"When did you get this?"

"The Stanford coach came here when he found out that Toby had opened a new case in Paige's name. Turns out the university and his wife knew of his infidelity."

"Does Paige know about this?"

"Well, not really. I went a talked to her when we started looking. She said 'figure it out', again."

"How is this going to help?"

"It proves that Paige was in California when Ali was 'killed'."

"You're going to need more that just one statement," I said looking back at the video. "The coach lied once, he could be lying again."

"Oh, I have all of them. The coach, the places she stayed in Palo Alto, and the Judge. They all said that they were approached by this Vivian Darkbloom, who had information about them that she was going to release to the press if they didn't cooperate."

"How did you figure out that Ali was Vivian?"

"I was reading the case file, trying to find something. That's when I noticed. During the search of the house they found various hair products, all coinciding with brown hair dye. I got Caleb to change the color of Ali's hair. Then showed them both of the pictures. They all pointed to the one with brown hair."

"Okay, so a lot of people dye their hair."

"This is where is gets interesting," she said pulling out a few evidence bags.

"Aren't those supposed to be in an evidence locker or something?"

"Would you just shut up and listen," she said laying them out in front of me. "Ali always gave them something to remind them of their 'unfaithfulness'. Luckily, most of them kept them."

"And your point?"

"Don't you get it Emily? Ali's fingerprints are all over them."

"They could have been planted?"

"The detective and Toby are very responsible and well thought of officers."

"Okay, so what about those picture and video. Will they prove anything other than that they were edited?"

"It was tricky. But, Ali wasn't as smart as she thought she was. The video that she sent us, Caleb was able to uncover the original. It proves that Ali was the one that killed that girl that everyone thought was her. And now that Caleb has more concrete reputation, this will work. And we have her fingerprints on papers that she gave each other the people her blackmail. Everything matches up."

"Is it enough to put Ali behind bars?"

"She doesn't stand a chance."

"So what happens now? Who's going to be on the case? What about Paige?"

"Paige's name isn't cleared yet. They have to make sure that everything checks out. It could take a little while. As for the case, the Hastings will be handling it. Ali's going to stay locked up in prison. Her only way out will be in a body bag."

"How long is this all going to take?"

"Could be anywhere from a six weeks to six months."

"Six months!"

"Look Emily, we're trying to pus this along as fast as we can, but the law takes time. Don't worry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I've been writing a crap ton of chapters for this story and my other one and it's been like ages since I last post. I'M SO SORRY. i'm not gonna proof read because it takes too long and I know you all want to know what happens...so...I hope you enjoy. I try to post as often as I ca! Read and Review! ENJOY**

**Chapter 8**

**Emily's POV**

I sat in the newly renovated Brew. The coffee in my hands had gone cold long ago. Today was the day, Ali's trial starts today. I tried to visit Paige a couple of weeks ago, but she's on 'lock down' or something because of the trial. Nothing in or out. Spencer's seen her a few times. She said Paige is doing fine. I glanced up at the TV. Ali was sitting in the courtroom. She was sitting in the same spot Paige had occupied five years ago. Spencer was sitting to the right of her.

"Can I heat that up for you?" I heard voice ask. I whipped around trying to figure out who had asked.

"Sorry?"

"You've been holding that cup of coffee for the past hour, and you haven't drank it yet. I can heat it up for you if you're planning on drinking it."

"Oh…thanks that would be great. Sorry I've been a little distracted lately."

"So I've seen," she said taking the cup. She returned a few minutes later with steaming coffee and a pastry.

"I didn't order that," I said pointing at the pastry.

"It's on the house. I figured you could use it," she said placing it in front of me.

"Won't Ezra get mad?"

"Nah, besides he can't really fire the women who cooks and bakes for him, can he," she joked.

"I guess not," I said taking a bite into the pastry. "Oh that's delicious."

"I'm glad. Name's Talia," she said sticking out her hand.

"Emily," I said shaking her hand.

"Emily…it suits you."

"Thanks."

"So from what I hear, you're friends with the girl who's trial is today?"

"I can't be in the courtroom. Too many bad memories."

"Oh, falling out?"

"You could say that."

"So what, did she like ruin a relationship?" Talia asked. I felt my whole body stiffen. It was easily noticed by Talia. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past like that."

"No, no, it's okay. It was a long time ago. It's just still kind of fresh in my mind, especially today."

"I can imagine. Look, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay Talia, really. So, are you new to Rosewood?"

"Sort of. I live a couple towns over, but Ezra and I had a mutual friend who set me up with this gig. I have to say Rosewood is completely different than what I imagined."

"And what did you picture?"

"Well don't laugh at me, but I kind of picture a town in the woods full of roses."

"Well, you're not the first," I said laughing.

"What about you?"

"I grew up here, went to high school, then Danby."

"Danby, wow! Swimming?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You have the body of a swimmer," she said blushing. "So what brought you back to Rosewood?"

"Well, I graduated this summer, and got a job working in Philly. So I thought, what the heck, I'll come back, spend some time with the parents."

"Has much changed since you came back?"

"Not much, just that people look a little older."

We were interrupted by the sound of the TV. Headlines kept appearing with pictures of Ali. I tried to read them, but they were coming to fast. Then it switched to a view of the courtroom. I couldn't tell what was going on, but something was happening.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said gathering my things.

"Oh, uh, okay," Talia replied.

"Thanks for the coffee and pastry. They were delicious. We should do this again."

"Yeah, we should," she said getting up.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I drove to the courthouse, speeding like a crazy woman. There were reports surrounding the courthouse. It took me a while to get into the actually building. I don't think I would have gotten in if Spencer didn't put me on her list.

The courtroom was packed. I found an empty seat next to Aria. Hanna was sitting behind Spencer with Toby and Caleb. I decided that I didn't want to involved in this case. I know I should be a little more invested, but I couldn't. Every part of this case mad my blood boil.

I spotted Paige sitting next to Spencer. Her hands were cuffed to the table and her wore her orange prison suit. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. I wanted to run up and kiss her, hold her, but I couldn't.

"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"The juries in session, or whatever the hell you call it."

"How long have they been in there and why are the TVs blowing up with headlines about her."

"Because she playing the victim, making everyone believe that she was the one who was traumatized."

"They don't actually believe that shit do they?"

"Hell no."

"How long has the jury been in there?" I asked again.

"Almost three hours."

"Do they have any clue on what's going on?" I asked trying to make eye contact with Spencer.

"No idea."

I made eye contact with Spencer and she held up four fingers. I didn't understand what that meant, but about four minutes the later the judge called for a recess. Aria and I made our way up to Spencer and the rest of the group. I tried to hasten my pace so that I could talk to Paige but two officers escorted her out of the courtroom before I could get there.

"Spencer, what's going on?" Aria asked frantically.

"I offered Ali a plea deal," Spencer said smiling.

"What hell were you thinking?"

"She didn't take it."

"Then why the hell are you smiling?" Aria asked frustrated.

"The jury is in there deciding, and since Ali didn't take the plea deal, if she's convicted she'll spend the rest of her life in jail."

"IF she's convicted," I said putting emphasis on the 'if'.

"She'll still spend time in prison for all the crimes she's committed," Toby commented.

"The jury's only been in there for a few hours, and I think that they're almost done deciding."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources," she said glancing at Toby.

"Do you think that Ali is going to win?"

"I can't say, but she has made many enemies in Rosewood. Practically everyone in Rosewood hates her."

"Plus the evidence against her is strong," Caleb added.

"It would have been helpful five years ago," I commented.

"It would have," he replied, "but I wasn't the most reliable source five years ago."

I don't know how much longer we waited for, maybe an hour, or maybe four. It was approaching five o'clock when the jury finally came back in. Everyone found their seats and reporters focused their camera on the jury.

"Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked the foreman.

"First count, Extortion, bribery, and blackmail?"

"We find the defendant guilty," he responded to the judge's question.

"Murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty, your honor."

"Alison DiLaurentis you have been guilty on all charges and will receive a life sentence. Paige McCullers you are exonerated of your crimes and hereby released. Case Dismissed." The pound of the gavel echoed through the courtroom. There was a brief moment of silence, before the court broke out in an uproar.

I watched as they were putting the handcuffs on Ali. I made my way over in time to give her one last piece of my mind.

"ALI!"

"Em, come for more, I see," she said turning to face me.

"I never loved you," I spat.

"Oh, then what about your fantasies?"

"I. Never. Loved. You. Nor. Will. I Ever. I hope you rot behind those bars," I hissed at her.

I felt a smile creep onto my face as I watched them drag her away. It was one of the most liberating feelings. I turned around just in time to see them taking the handcuffs of Paige. She rubbed her wrists before looking around. Her eyes found mine. For a brief second it felt like everything just as it had been before. She gave me a soft smile before turning away. I watched as Nick wrapped his arms around his daughter. It brought tears to me eyes, to see everything that was happening.

**Paige's POV**

I heard the gavel hit and all of these emotions flooded my mind. I was free, free! There was an uproar in the room as Ali was being dragged away. Spencer pulled me into a tight hug.

"We did it!"

"I'm free…"

"You can do whatever you want…run…swim…eat as much junk food as you want…anything…Toby get these things off of her."

Toby approached and unlocked the cuffs before pulling me into a tight hug. My life has changed completely in just seconds. I rubbed the area of the wrists where the handcuffs were. Looking around I stopped Emily. She was staring back at me. For the first time in years I felt like everything was normal. Emily was still gorgeous. She hadn't changed much. I don't even know if I recognize myself. I gave her a soft smile before turning around to look for my dad.

"Paige!" he said wrapping his arms around me, "oh Paige." He was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Hey dad," I whispered feeling the tears forming.

"How are you? Are you hungry? Tired?"

"Slow down, I'm fine dad," I said smiling, "first let's just get me out of this hideous suit."

"Yes, yes, let's do that," he laughed wiping away the tears. "I brought some of your old clothes. They should fit."

I grabbed the bag of clothes and made my way to the nearest bathroom. I quickly peeled off the prison outfit and changed. I grabbed the pair of grey skinny jeans and red baseball tee my dad had brought me. They were a little tight, considering I don't have my thin swimmer body anymore. I handed the uniform back to the guards before following my dad out of the building.

I took a deep breath and took my steps into freedom. I walked through the last set of wooden doors. I was free. I was a normal person in normal clothes living a normal life.

News reporters swarmed around the courthouse but they were busy taking to Ali's lawyers so we easily slipped away. It felt a little weird being back where it all started. I looked around the town. It looked like nothing had changed, but in reality everything has changed.

"So we can do anything you want."

"How about lunch?"

"The grille?" My dad asked smiling.

"A sandwich sounds really good right now," I happily. He laughed and wiped the tears from his face.

"It's great to have you home Paige," he said smiling.

"It's great to be home, but it feels so weird."

"You'll get use to it," he said softly. "It comes with time."

"So how have you been? How's work?"

"It's been great actually, we're doing really well. As for myself, I'm just glad that your home. Speaking of being home, I got you a little something." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I open it and inside was a contracting naming me as the owner of an apartment in the Philadelphia.

"What!? No way," I exclaimed reading the contract over again. "Dad this is…"

"Well Rick heard that you were getting out and asked me if you would consider working for him. You were one of the best that he has ever seen. So I figured I would get you a nice place to live. I know this is all coming so fast, but you can take all the time you need. The apartment isn't going any where, you can stay with me as long as you want. "

"Wow, Rick, that's incredible. I-I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"It the least I could do for you. I know how much you wanted to be an EMT."

"Thank you," I said still shocked by this 'small' gift.

"When you ready, you can Rick a call," he said pulling out a calling card.

"I'll get right on that. Speaking of calling, is my phone still here or working?"

"Ah, well I figured you'd need a new one, so I figured after this we could go and get one?"

"Dad, you don't have to do that. The old one I'm sure works just fine," I said trying to protest.

"Paige, just talk to offer. It's not everyday a dad gets to see his daughter set free," he joked.

"Okay, fine dad," I said pretending to sulk.

We pulled into the garage, and I saw that my car was parked in the other spot. I would need my dad to reintroduce me to driving my car. It was a sensitive little baby. I grabbed my things and headed to my room. I was the same way that I had left it five years ago. I walked around the room looking at all the pictures. Most of them were of Emily and I. I wanted so badly to pick up the phone and call her, but I hadn't spoken to her in a long time. I rummaged through my draws and found something more confortable to wear. I found my swimsuit, goggles, and cap, before heading back down the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie," he said coming around the corner.

"Do you think you could take me to the pool?"

"Of course," he said grabbing my keys and tossing them at me.

We didn't live that far from the pool, so he said he would walk home. He just wanted to make sure that I actually remembered how to drive. It was a rocky ride there, but I managed to figure everything out by the time we got there.

I walked through the doors that I walked through every morning. I quickly changed, before heading to the pool. I stuck my feet in the water, and sat at the edge of the pool, swirling my legs in the water. I took a breath before leaning forward and falling into the water. The cool liquid warmed my heart. I put my goggles on and started swimming down the lane. My body instantly remembered every stroke. I was finally home.

I don't know how long I had been in the pool, but the sun had gone down. I did one more sprint before hoisting myself out of the pool. I heard a familiar sound coming from the bleachers. It was clapping.

"Paige McCullers," I heard someone laughing. I turned around trying to figure out who it was.

"Coach. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to come here unannounced."

"Your performance hasn't changed a bit," she said smiling. "It's been a long time. I heard about everything, and I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm out, that's the most important thing."

"First time back in the pool?"

"First time in five years," I said looking back at the pool.

"I'm glad to see that you still have it," she said patting me on the back. "It's good to see you again, and Paige you're always welcome in my pool."

"Thanks coach, it's good to see you too."

She smiled before leaving. I took a quick shower and changed into jeans that actually fit me and a flannel. It felt so weird to have this much freedom, to leave when I want, to do what I want, to wear tight fitting clothing, but I think I could get used to it again.

I got into my car and drove around town trying to familiarize myself with the streets again. I soon found myself outside of The Brew, or at least I think it was The Brew. It looked like it had been newly renovated. I entered the café, it was almost empty except for a few customers at the back.

"Paige! Oh my god!" I heard Aria scream and wrap her arms around me.

"Hey Aria," I said laughing.

"Is that Paige?" I heard someone ask. I recognized the voice as Hanna came around the corner. Her eyes lit up as she came running towards me.

"PAIGE!" she screamed clinging to me.

"Hanna," I laughed trying to pull her off of me.

"Wow Paige…" Hanna began. "You look different. In a good way different."

"Thanks Han."

"You've got some killer legs, they're better than they were before."

"Are you checking me out?" I teased. She blushed and started to laugh.

"Nnnnnooooo," she said exaggerated.

"Come on, let's sit down. I'll have Talia make us some coffee and pastries," Aria said heading into the back room. I stretched my neck and saw Aria talking to Talia, I assume.

"Wow," Hanna said looking at me. "I still can't get over the fact that you're actually here here. I mean you've always been here, but like I can touch you and talk to you…so like it's different…in a good way…"

"Hanna I feel like your hitting on me…"I teased. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Paige…I'm just trying to sat that I'm happy that your back, stop taking everything that comes of my mouth and turning it into something sexual."

"You said it, not me," I laughed.

"Whatever! So how was prison? Did you have a prison wife or bitch? Did you get any tattoos? Oh what about any hot kinky prison sex?" Hanna started firing the questions at me. All I could do was laugh.

"Hanna, stop pestering Paige or she might do things to you that she learned in prison," Aria said shutting Hanna up for a little bit.

"Here, Americano, just how you like," Aria said placing the cup in front of me.

"Oh," I said taking a whiff of it. It smelt like heaven. "It smells so good."

"It tastes even better," Hanna said taking a sip of hers. "So back to earlier Paige, how was prison?"

"It's not as bad as you'd think it would be. I fell in with the right people. It made the time more tolerable." I took a sip of the coffee and I thought that I might die. The taste was so strong, yet so delicious. I licked my lips before taking another sip.

"Did any of these people become your sexscapades?"

"Hanna!" Aria and I both shouted at her.

"Okay, fine then don't tell me," she said crossing her arms and staring at me. I watched as her eyes scanned over me, as if she was study my body.

"So Aria, what happened to The Brew?"

"Oh, well Ezra's running it now. We just finished renovating it last month."

"Wow, that's great. And the place looks amazing, not to mention these pastries are delicious."

"Yeah, Talia. She's amazing. I'm so glad we found her." Aria said motioning to the women cleaning off the countertops.

"So what about you Hanna?" I asked turning towards her. She was still deep in thought. I glanced at Aria and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just wait for it," Aria said looking at Hanna.

"Ah ha!" She screamed grabbing my wrist. I Aria looked at her like she was crazy, so did most of the other people in the café.

"Hanna what is your problem?" Aria asked trying her pull Hanna off of me. I felt Hanna's hand pull at the sleeve of my flannel.

"You have a tattoo," she said rolling up my sleeve. She turned my wrist over and examined the dark ink. "Wow."

"Hanna, everyone has tattoos, hell even you have a tattoo," Aria said snapping her fingers in front of Hanna.

"Sssshhh,"Hanna said looking at mine more intently. "What does it mean?" I glanced down at the Sanskrit on my wrist. I remember it was the first tattoo that Vinny gave me.

"Hope," I said quietly pulling my hand out of Hanna's grasp.

"It's beautiful Paige," Aria said pushing Hanna's hand away.

"When did you get it?" Hanna said leaning back in her chair.

"Second year."

"Do you have any others?"

"Hanna, would you stop with all the questions. Can't we just have a nice conversation over coffees?" Aria said annoyed.

"Fine, but I'm going to find out all I can about the 'New Paige'."

"'New Paige'?" I questioned.

"Yeah, cause like we've all changed in that past few years, and well, we all have to get to know our new selves."

"Well I guess you've got a long ways to go," I joked.

"So…what have you done with your freedom so far?" Aria asked.

"I went to lunch at the Grille, got a new phone, and went to the pool."

"How did it feel to be in the water again?"

"It felt like everything that happened to me was just a dream."

"Well now it is, because you don't ever have to go throw something like that again," Hanna said giving me a warm smile, "But I seriously want to know about all of your experiences…and I mean all of them.

"Hanna!" Aria snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm done for now."

"I missed this…" I motioned. "I feel normal for once."

"Well we can all feel normal together sometime."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Emily's POV**

"Thank you! I really appreciate the help," I said placing the last box on the table. I had finalized my lease on an apartment a few weeks ago and my parents were helping me move the last of my things in.

"It's no problem honey! Now how about we go get some food. All this lifting has made me a little hungry," my dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Cheesesteaks?" my mom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, my treat though," I insisted.

"Just this once," my dad countered.

We went to the local restaurant down the street that apparently sold the best cheesesteaks in all of Philly. Trust me, I didn't believe it until I ate one. I was glad that I got to spend these last couple of days with my dad before he got deployed again. It was weird that everything was changing so quickly. I moved into a new apartment, I start my job tomorrow, Paige got released from prison, and my dad was being deployed back to Afghanistan. I snagged a job as a resident at Penn General.

"Thanks for the dinner, honey," my mom, said giving me a hug.

"Thanks for helping me lift all those boxes today," I replied.

"I'll meet you in the car honey," my dad said turning to my mother, "I just gotta move one more thing upstairs."

I followed my dad upstairs confused about what he was saying. I unlocked the door and he made a beeline for one bigger boxes.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Well I packed a little something for you, and I wanted to give it to you personally," he said opening the box and looking through it. He pulled out a bag and a small box.

"I found this under your bed while we were packing and I thought you might want it," he said handing over the box. "And this, well I know how much you liked to wear this when you were little." He pulled his old army jacket out of the bag and handed it to me.

"Dad, this is…thank you," I said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Be safe okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" I laughed wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It's a parent's duty to watch after their child. I promise me you'll take care of your mother when I'm gone."

"I will! Promise you'll call whenever you can?"

"I promise. I'll see you at Christmas honey," he said pulling me into one last hug.

"Be safe," I whispered before letting go of him.

"You too."

I waited for my parents to leave before I started to unpack some of my things. My dad and I got my bedroom set up and most of the living room. I unpacked most of my clothes that night and the dished before retiring to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long long day.

**Paige's POV**

I finished my morning run with a couple minutes to spare and had enough time to grab a quick cup of coffee from the cart. I moved into my new apartment in Philly a week after I got release. Since then I've being trying to get back into a normal routine. I started work last week and it's been an amazing experience. Rick has been so supportive and is honestly the best boss one could ever had.

"Morning Paige! How was your run?" the doorman, Frank, asked me.

"Great! Here this is for you," I said handing him the hot cup of coffee.

"Aw Paige, you didn't have to do this," he said trying to refusing the cup.

"Come on Frank. You're standing out of in the cold, it's the least I can do. Besides I get my morning dose of caffeine by running. So how are you?"

"Good, warmer thanks to this," he said taking a sip of coffee. "Now get inside where it's warm."

"I'll see you later Frank," I laughed heading into the building.

I quickly showered and changed into my uniform before heading back downstairs.

"You know you might be one of the most efficient people I've met. It's been like 20 minutes and I haven't even finished my coffee."

"I gotta job to get to," I laughed heading out of the building.

It wasn't too far of a walk, maybe 15-20 minutes. My dad had planned it out perfectly, except for the weather. It was perfectly sunny during my run, but now it was down pouring.

"Paige, I think you should invest in a rain jacket or maybe an umbrella," Rick laughed as I bolted into the station.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to," I laughed wiping the water off of me.

"So busy day?" I asked.

"I hope not, but you know rain equal accidents," Rick said offering my a towel.

"Practice makes perfect."

"Alright well, suit up and get ready for the radio to start buzzing."

I grabbed a radio and clipped it on my shirt before grabbing a dry jacket. I usually spent most of my time riding with Rick, but today I was with the other EMT, Jae.

"So, you new here?" Jae asked as we sat at a table eating lunch.

"Sort of. I worked here while I was in high school and then well…"

"Don't worry Paige, I heard all about it. I'm sorry that it happened to you. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"There's not much to tell. The news basically says everything."

"Technically yes, but they don't know what happened to you, what you went through."

"Now that's going to take some time…" I said quietly.

"I know we just met, but if you need someone to talk to," Jae responded placing her hand on mine.

"Thanks. So have you been working here long?"

"A year and some."

"Good, then you can drive," I said tossing her the keys.

"Wait what?"

"Shotgun!" I shouted, running towards the passenger side door before she even had a chance to move.

"Not fair McCullers," she puffed as she got into the driver's side. "Where are we off too?"

"No where. I didn't want to drive," I smiled.

Jae playfully punched me in the arm before crossing them and pretending to ignore me. We didn't have to wait too long before we got a call on the radio. I quickly switched on the lights and sirens as Jae pulled out of the station. Jae was a speed racer, but somehow managed to stay in control of the vehicle.

"Turn right the next road," I motioned as I glanced at the GPS.

We turned onto a small road. We pulled up the house. There was a car in the garage, so someone must have been home.

"What was the emergency again?" Jae asked staring at the house.

"Life Alert."

I quickly got out of the car and headed for the front door. I knocked a few times, but there was no answer. I steadied myself in middle of the doorframe before kicking the door. It opened in a swift movement.

"Have you ever considered being a police officer?" Jae asked as she wheeled the gurney in.

"It's crossed my mind a few times."

"Hello, Mrs. Richardson?" Jae shouted. There was no response.

"Check the upstairs, I'll check downstairs," I said heading towards the living room.

I looked out the windows at the yard, but there was nothing. I quickly made my way into the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. The last place I checked was the bathroom.

"JAE!" I shouted opening the bathroom door.

Mrs. Richardson was unconscious on the bathroom floor. There was a nasty bruise and cut that had developed on her right temple. I glanced around the bathroom and it looked she had slipped on a small puddle of water.

We quickly got her onto the gurney and into the ambulance. The closet hospital in the area was Penn General. With Jae driving it only took us fifteen minutes to get the hospital. I tended to Mrs. Richardson in the back, bandaging her head and and making sure her vitals were stable.

"What have we got?" one of the doctors asked opening the back of the ambulance.

"Genie Richardson, age 78, slipped in the bathroom and hit her head, vitals of are stable, but the right pupil is dilated."

"Someone page Fields," the doctor shouted as they wheeled Mrs. Richardson inside.

"Wait. Fields? As in Emily Fields?" I asked to one of the residents standing waiting for the next ambulance to approach.

"Uh…yeah," she said giving me a curious look. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together. I didn't know she was working here."

"It's her first week, but we've heard great things about her."

"I'm sure she's an amazing doctor. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm sure she'll be quite busy today. I'll catch up with her some other time. Thank you."

**Emily's POV**

I heard my pager beep multiple times as I finished up a patient's chart. My day had been pretty steady. I was surprised because usually when it rains there is an increase of patients in the hospital.

I made my way downstairs to the ER. I found the rest of the doctors in one of the rooms.

"What have we got?"

"Genie Richardson, age 78, paramedics say that she slipped and hit her head on the sink. Her right pupil is still dilated. She regained consciousness a few minutes ago."

"Can you tell me you name?" I asked her while shinning a light into her eye. Responsive.

"Genie Richardson."

"How old are you Mrs. Richardson?"

"78."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I…I was reaching for a bottle in the cabinet and then all of the sudden I was on the ground and my head was throbbing."

"You fell and hit your head on the sink. You've got a small cut and some bruising on temple. I'm going to have theses nurse stitch you up and then take you to get a CT to make sure everything is okay."

"Thank you."

"Take it easy," I said giving her a warm smile. "Let me know the results of the CT." I said to the assisting nurse.

I made my way back to the main floor and finished my rounds. It was around five when I got the results back from Mrs. Richardson's CT.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" I heard someone asked from behind.

"Hi, I thought I was alone," I said turning around to see one the interns behind me.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to—"

"No it's okay."

"So what was the 'shit' about?"

"See there…" I said pointing to a spot on the scan.

"She's bleeding into her brain…" the intern whispered.

"Page OR, and get Mrs. Richardson's prepped for surgery."

**Paige's POV **

"Paige!" I heard someone call out my name.

"Rick, hey, what's up?"

"Okay I know that your shift ended, but my daughter just came down with a fever and my wife is out of town, can you do me this one favor."

"I got it Rick, don't worry," I said giving me a warm smile as I head back towards the station.

"Thank you! I owe you," he said giving me a warm hug before running to he car.

"Alright what did you do?" Jae asked as I came back into the station.

"Rick doesn't trust you to be alone."

"Ha…ha…ha…" she mocked. "You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Here," she said throwing me a couple of take out menus. "Pick one and I'll order."

We eventually decided on Chinese. It was a relatively calm night. We went to the scene of a car accident on the main highway, only a few broken bones. The rest of the night we spent at the station finishing our Chinese food and talking. It turned out that Jae and I were to be paired together for well…indefinitely.

"So Paige…I already know a ton about you from the news, but tell me about the real you."

"The real me?"

"Well I figure since we'll be working together for what looks like a long time, I should know who I'm working with. Strengths, weaknesses, hobbies, favorite drink, Kit Kat or Milky Way, you know. They don't tell you that stuff on the news."

"Well then I guess you ask I answer and we'll switch off," I said putting down my Chinese food.

"Birthday?"

"May 18th. You?"

"April 23rd. Favorite food?"

"Buffalo and Ranch Pizza."

"Ew…really? That exists?"

"Don't knock it till ya try it."

"I'd rather not," Jae said making this weird face. "'Favorite movie?"

"Well I haven't caught up on my movies yet, but I'm a huge fan of Casablanca."

"Ah, you're a classic type of girl. Didn't picture that at first, but I can roll with that."

"Are you a Disney movies type of girl?"

"No," Jae answered quickly. "Maybe…fine….yes. How you know?"

"Lucky guess, but you might want to cover up that mini poster of Ariel hanging in you locker." Jae playfully slapped me on the arm; I guess I deserved that one.

"Got any prison tats?"

"Three, one of my shoulder, side and wrist."

"Nice! Well I'll have to keep my eyes open for them."

"Why'd you become a paramedic?"

"Getting in to the deep stuff are we…well my brother had epilepsy. My parents didn't know exactly how to handle it at first for we took many trips in an ambulance to the ER and I guess that was where it all started. Ever since I have been fascinated in medicine, but I never really wanted to become a doctor, so here I am. Why'd you want to become a paramedic?"

"I never really thought I would be into the whole medicine thing, but my girlfriend back in high school was just so into it. I guess I wanted to have something that we could both talk about, so I started looking into it and I guess I fell in love with it. By my senior year I was working here with Rick, and then the trial came and whatnot, but somehow this all stuck with me."

"Wow, what was that like?"

"What was what like?"

"The trial and prison. Sorry I'm pushing it. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. I'm going to have to talk to someone about it at some point. I never thought that it would happen to me. I mean you see it all the time on TV, but you never thought that it would happen to you. One minute I'm coming home from a swimming meet and then the next thing I have cuffs around my wrists. The prison time itself went by faster than I would have thought, but going through everything that I did. It left scars. I knew that I was innocent, in my mind I kept replaying everything, and nothing in the trial was connecting to what really happened. All I remember feeling at the time was betrayal and hopelessness. Everyone that had once known me now saw me, still sees me, in a different light. I guess it just talks times for everything to heal."

"Well you're out ad everything has been expunged, all we have to do it repair the damage on the inside."

"We?'

"You don't think that I going to let you go through this on your own."

"Well…"

"The answer's 'no' by the way. I'm not going to let you hide who you really are or who you've become because people still think that you committed a crime. You didn't, I know that, you know that, your family knows that, you've got a support system around you waiting at your beck and call. Don't be afraid to use it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter is up! Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 11**

**Paige's POV**

"Hello? Earth to Paige? Hey!" Jae asked snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Wha…sorry…what's up?"

"Where did you just go?"

"What…no where…just spacing out."

"Okay…if you say so. We just got a call. There's a pile up on 95."

This past week I've been completely out of it, forgetting to do certain things, do things that weren't necessary. I don't know what's been going on with me. Actually I do, ever since I found out that Emily was working at Penn General, I've had this hope that we would run into each other, but it hasn't happened. I've been running random scenarios through my head, playing out conversations in my head. Why should I be nervous about talking to Emily, we've known each other for years. It shouldn't be a problem, but it seems impossible.

"Paige!" I heard Jae shout. We were pulling up next to the pile up. I don't even remember getting into the car.

"Holy shit…" I whispered as I took a look at the pile up. There were firefighters using metal claws to pry open doors, while others were pulling cars off of each other.

"Where do you need us?" Jae asked one of the officers. He pointed to cars in the middle and back of the pile up.

"I'll take the middle," I said getting out and grabbing my kit.

"There are more ambulances coming catch a ride with them if necessary."

I ran to the middle section and found the car that still had passengers in them. The car had been crushed underneath another car. The doorframe was the only thing keeping the car from crushing its passengers. I got down on my stomach to take a look inside the car. I felt my heart sink when I looked inside. There was a small girl semi-conscious in the front seat and her mother motionless next to her. The car was almost completely crushed on the driver's side.

"Please be alive, please, please," I repeated. I quickly made my way over to the mother. I tried to find a pulse, breath, any signal of life, but I couldn't. "Shit..." I rested my head on the mirror trying to control my emotions.

"H-hello?" I heard faintly. I rushed over to the passenger side. The little girl was conscious and aware.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Paige. I'm a paramedic."

"Where am I?"

"You were in a crash," I said doing a quick physical exam.

"What about my mommy?" she asked. Her eyes moved to the driver's side, but thankfully you couldn't see anything.

"You're mommy's in good hands. Let's focus on you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lily Ellison."

"How old are you Lily?"

"6?"

"You're a strong little girl. Do you have any pain?"

"My head hurts and my arm." I took her arm and gently examined it. It was definitely broken.

"Does your neck hurt?" she shook her head.

"Can you move your toes?" I saw her toes moving under her shoes. I let a brief sigh. No spinal damage.

"Alright, can you look at the light for me?" I asked waving a light in front of them. Concussion, still needs to be confirmed.

"Okay Lily, these men are going to get you out of here," I told her motioning to the men.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded grabbing for my hand.

"Hey, it's okay, you're going to be okay. I can't be here when they lift everything, but I'll be standing right here. You'll be able to see me the entire time, sound good?" She nodded, and I gently pulled my hand away from her to stand next to one of the firefighters.

"Get the girl out first," I told him.

"And the driver?" I shook my head. "Damn. How old is girl?"

"6, almost 7."

"Any family?"

"I don't know. I didn't get that far."

I focused my attention on Lily as they removed the car onto of hers and then proceeded to pry the passenger side door open. Her eyes were trained on mine. Jae pulled up next to me just in time. I quickly grabbed a gurney from the back and wheeled it over to Lily. We quickly secured her before lifting her into the back.

I felt her small hand wrap around mine as I sat next to her. There was another paramedic in the back tending to Jae's patient.

"How am I doing?" she asked quietly.

"Amazing, better than anyone I have ever seen. You're strong. Do you have any new pain?"

"No, where's mommy?" I felt a lump in my throat when I heard the little girl ask for her mother. I wanted to tell her, but I wanted to protect her at the same time. I took a long look before taking a deep breath.

"Mommy was hurt badly in the accident. The doctors are going to do whatever they can," I said trying to tell the truth but failing to do so.

"Paige, I need you to put press on the wound," the paramedic next to me yelled.

I quickly turned and pressed hard on the gauze bandage. Lily still firmly grasped my other. The paramedic quickly switched bandages and relieved me. I focused my attention back on Lily, but her eyes were closed. Her hand was relaxed in mine.

"Lily?" I asked giving her a gently shake. "Lily!" I put my ear to see if she was breathing. Nothing. I quickly started CPR.

"Come on Lily!" I panted. Two minutes. "Lily!" The girl moved slightly and I could feel the heat on her breath against my ear.

**Emily's POV**

"We need all hands on deck. There was a massive pile up on 95. We've got multiple ambulances on their way right now. Discharge all your patients and if possible clear out the ER and trauma. We need everyone ready. Prep all ORs, those that need surgery have priority. Let's get in position. ETA of first ambulance is five minutes," the chief announced.

"Fields I need you in ER. You're the attending along with Morgan, who's in trauma," my supervisor directed.

Jess and I quickly found each other and hurried down to the ER. There were a group of interns waiting for us. We quickly got into gowns before heading outside. A few minutes the first ambulance pulled up.

"What have you got?" Jess asked.

"Harrison, age 34, multiple fractures, spinal damage…" the paramedic continued.

"Watson! Jackson!" Jess called out. The interns quickly followed her into the ER.

The next ambulance approached, and the process continued. Jess would come out to assess, and then take interns. There were about four more ambulances to come. Some of the ambulances had been directed to hospitals close by. By the sixth ambulance we were running out of staff and space. I was on my last intern. Thankfully we were told that this would be the last ambulance from the accident.

The ambulance approached and I quickly opened the doors. There were two patients in the back, one was a young man and the other was a young girl.

"Eli Johnson, 24, puncture wound to the abdomen," the paramedic said.

We quickly unloaded him and got him inside. Jess took him and the intern into the room adjacent. I made my way outside to get the last patient who was being unloaded.

The little girl was clutching the hand of the paramedic next to her. I glanced up at the paramedic and my heart stopped. Paige.

"Paige…"

"Lily, age 6, broken arm, cranial contusion, had to preform CPR," Paige said barely making eye contact with me.

"Let's get her inside," I said wheeling her towards the door. From the corner of my eye I could see Paige trying to stay put, but the girl's grasp was tight and pulled her.

"Lily, I'm Dr. Fields, can you tell me what hurts?" I asked doing a quick examination. The girl pointed to her arm and head.

"Alright I'm going to take you upstairs to get you fixed up," I said motioning for a nurse to page for a CT scan and X-ray. The girl was still holding onto Paige's hand when I started to wheel her again. Paige noticed it to.

"Hey Lily, I'm not allowed up there. You're going to have to go without, but Dr. Fields is an old friend of mine and she's not going to let anything bad happen to you. You're going to be fine and if you need me, Dr. Fields knows how to reach me. You're a strong girl, Lily," Paige said kneeling down next to Lily. Paige gave Lily and small smile before releasing her hand. She stood there and watch us wheel Lily out.

I felt something strange spark inside of me, something that I haven't felt in a long time, something that I only felt with Paige.

**Paige's POV**

I watched as the two walked away from me, and suddenly I felt empty, emptier than I have ever felt.

"Hey Paige," Jae said placing a hand on my shoulder. "They just brought the mother in. There's an officer outside."

"Paige," the officer motioned.

"Who is she?"

"Mary Ellison."

"Does she have any family?"

"She's got a brother, but he's in an assisted living center. We've called SS for the child. Paige there is nothing you could've done. The car would have crushed the entire car if it hadn't veered off to the side. Don't blame this on yourself."

I made my way back into the hospital and took a seat in the nearest row of benches.

"You did your best Paige," Jae said quietly. She took a seat next to me and placed a warm hand on my back.

"I wonder if I'd gotten there a few minutes before that maybe, just maybe, I could have done something."

"Paige, there was nothing you could have done. She died on impact."

"The girl's only 6 years old and she's already an orphan."

"I know," Jae whispered. "I know."

Jae sat with me for another hour before returning to the station. I wasn't going anywhere until I knew that Lily was okay. I hadn't seen either of them for hours. I wasn't sure what was happening and I couldn't get any information because I wasn't immediate family. I don't know how long I waited. All I could do was pace endlessly around the hospital waiting for some sign of hope.

"Paige," I heard someone say. "You're still here."

"Emily…" I whispered turning around to face her.

"Paige, you look exhausted. You should go home get some rest."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing great. She's out of surgery. She had a minor bleed in her cranium, which caused her to go into cardiac arrest. She's going to be fine. You saved her life back there."

"Thank you Em," I said giving her a warm hug.

**Emily's POV**

I rolled Lily into an empty room for her to recover from her surgery. She was such a strong little girl. I tried to keep my emotions in tack when I saw her some in with Paige. Paige knew exactly how to handle the situation and how to talk to a frighten child. Prison hadn't changed Paige; it made her a better person.

"Paige?" I heard Lily whisper.

"Lily, hey," I whispered. I knelt down next to her bed as she started to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Penn General. You just came out of surgery."

"Where's Paige? She said she would be here…"

"Paige is waiting for you, but she's not allowed in this area until you're better."

"Why?"

"Because this area is a special area and only certain people are allowed in here."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"Paige said you were an old friend."

"Yes, we knew each other in high school."

"You can tell her I'm okay, right?"

"Of course I can. But right now, you need to get some rest."

"Okay."

I stayed with Lily until she drifted back to sleep. I quietly crept out of the room and made my way the lounge for some coffee. I passed by the waiting room, but stopped when I noticed that Paige was still occupying one of the chairs.

"Paige. You're still here."

"Emily…" she breathed out. She stood up to face me. She looked physically and mentally exhausted. Heavy bags had formed around her eyes and her hair was up in messy bun.

"Paige, you look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest," I said sincerely. She gave me a small smile.

"How is she?" she asked coming closer.

"She's doing great. She's out of surgery. She had a minor bleed in her cranium, which caused her to go into cardiac arrest. She's going to be fine. You saved her life back there."

"Thank you Em," she said wrapping her arms around me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her say my name and a tingling feeling where she touched me.

She gave me a warm smile before retreating. I felt my lips curl in response. Paige turned her back on me and headed towards the exit. Before I knew what was happening I felt my arm reach out to stop her.

"Paige, wait," I said pulling her back. Crap, my brain speaking before thinking. "Can we talk? Maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'm working until 7, but yeah we should talk."

"I know this great bar a few blocks from here, XIX. Eight o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN MIA FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH STUFF THAT I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO ACTUALLY SIT DOWN AND WRITE MORE THAN A COUPLE OF SENTENCES, AND THEN I'D FORGET WHAT I WAS WRITING ABOUT. SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO THINK ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. If you guys have any ideas or direct in which you would like the story to go comment and let me know! THANKS FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING AUDIENCE! 3 :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Emily's POV**

I finished my shift around six o'clock. I made sure that everything was done so that I wouldn't be interrupted during my talk with Paige. My apartment wasn't far from the bar that we were meeting at later. I quickly rushed home and showered.

It took me forever to find an outfit looked nice but casual. I wasn't sure what Paige would be wearing since, my guess, she's coming straight from work. I settled on skinny jeans and a nice open shirt. I added a light layer of make-up before pinning my hair back.

It was 7:45pm when I set out for the bar. It was only a ten-minute walk, but I wanted to make sure that I got there before Paige. I like this bar because it was extremely homey. It reminded me of the inside of a lob cabin. I was able to grab a table near the door. When my watched chimed, I glanced out the window and noticed that I was pouring rain outside. The minutes that past by were the most painful. I thought that Paige had stood me up. At 8:20, as I was beginning to gather my things, the door opened, and there was a soaking wet Paige standing in front of me.

"Emily, I am so sorry," she started.

"Paige, you're soaking wet," I said forgetting my feelings. "Take that jacket off."

Paige took of her soaking wet jacket. She was still partially in her uniform, she had on skinny jeans but she still had on her blue shirt. The shoulders of her shirt were wet along with her hair and pants. I quickly took her wet jacket and hung it up on the back of the chair.

"Here, put it on. You look like your freezing," I said wrapping my jacket around a shivering Paige.

"Em, I'm really sorry I'm late. We got back to the station late and then the rain," she said wrapping my jacket tightly around her.

"Paige, relax, don't be sorry. I got here a little late too," I lied trying to make Paige feel a little less guilty.

"So, miss resident, how have you been?" Paige asked as she ordered a beer.

"Well, it's been pretty great. Worked my ass off to get here, but hey I guess it all paid off."

"I guess it did," Paige said with a chuckle.

"So, how have you been? I didn't know you were working in Philly."

"Yeah, Rick called me when I got out and I guess one thing led to another and yeah."

"Well that's great Paige. I'm really happy for you. So you're living in Philly?"

"Yeah, I have an apartment a few blocks from the station."

"Really, mines just a few blocks from the station," Emily said in excitement, "Anyways, how are things? How's your dad?"

"He's great, I don't think I've seen him this happy in a long time. Where suppose to get dinner sometime this week. What about Pam and Wayne?"

"Pam's the same old Pam. She hasn't changed one bit. They're both excited to see you."

"That sounds great."

There was a pause in the conversation. I sensed that Paige was still a little on edge. I would be too after everything that she's gone through. I mean who can really blame her.

She took of swig of her beer before focusing her eyes on the fire. I took a depth breath before breaking the silence that had been floating around us for a while.

"How's Lily?" Paige asked.

"She's good. She's getting stronger every minute."

"That's wonderful."

There was another long pause of silence between us. Paige rolled her bottle around in her fingers.

"I'm sorry Paige," I whispered, taking her hand in mine. Her eyes moved from the fire to my hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Em," she said still staring at our hands.

"Paige, I should have believed you when you said you were innocent. I should have done more, but instead I turned and ran away. I didn't even have the guts to visit you when you got out. I ruined everything that we had; everything was perfect for the longest time. And that's what I miss the most, so I'm sorry."

"Emily…" Paige whispered, before focusing her eyes on me. They were full of sadness, but there was something else that I couldn't describe. "You didn't do any of this. It was all Alison."

"I should have said something, instead of lie. I should have told the truth, instead I let Allison get the best of me."

"Emily, if you had told the true, we would all still be behind bars. You wouldn't be this amazing doctor, Spencer wouldn't get to be the lawyer to get me out of prison, Aria wouldn't be writing New York Bestsellers, and Hanna wouldn't be designing runway clothing. Allison manipulated her way through life, but that only landed her in a place were she'd never be able to do something like that again. Sure, Allison did a number on all of us, but we all came of out of it better and stronger than we were before. I wouldn't have asked it to happen any other way."

"I just hate that I've made you waste years of your life sitting in prison for something that you didn't do."

"That time that I spent in there wasn't a waste," Paige sighed. "I learned so much about myself that I didn't before. There are so many things that I learned to appreciate, so many new things that I discovered, and so many people that have helped me become a better and stronger person. It's helped me become more of who I want to be."

"That's wonderful Paige," I said pulling her into a warm hug. To be honest I didn't really know how to respond to her. My response was probably the shittiest response that one could come up with, but my mind was lost in this cloud of confusion.

"So…" Paige said. "What have you been up to since high school?"

I could tell that Paige was trying to change the subject after my deflating response.

"Well, I went and swam for Danby all four years, and I might add that we beat Stanford all for year."

"Hey, that's because I wasn't there to whoop your ass," Paige laughed.

"Whatever, Danby still has a trophy to prove it," I laughed as Paige rolled her eyes. "Anyways after that I continued into the health field and did a couple internships over the summer. After a couple of summer interning at hospitals around the Philly area, I got a residency at Penn Gen, and they're paying for grad school, so now all I have to do is make some money and pay back my student loans."

"Well at the rate your going, I think that you'll be out of that hole in no time," Paige said with a smile.

"And at the rate your going, you'll save so many lives," I said rubbing my thumb across Paige's hand.

"In the end, I think that we've both gotten to the places we wanted to go, even if the journey was long and treacherous."

"I think your right," I whisper, leaning my head on Paige's shoulder.

"Being here, with you, is the first time I've felt truly happy in a while," Paige said kissing the top of my head.

"I really missed you Paige," I said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you too Emily," she replied, giving my hand a tight squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Paige's POV**

The afternoon rays of sunlight flooded into to my room, nearly blinding me when I woke up the next morning. My spirits were still on a high from yesterday. Emily and I spent hours just talking about anything and everything. It was around 2am when we parted, but it felt like we'd only been talking for a couple of hours.

I felt a smile appear on my lips as I touched the spot on my cheek where Emily kissed me goodbye. Oh how I missed everything about her. I could still smell her faint vanilla and cinnamon scent.

I pulled myself out of bed and started the coffee, before getting dressed. My phone vibrated a couple times while the coffee was brewing. Two were from my Dad and one was from Emily. I answered the ones from the Dad asking if I wanted to have dinner with him this weekend, before answering Emily so she wouldn't think that I was sitting and waiting for her to text me.

**Emily: Hey, I had a great time last night.**

** Me: Me too, we should do it again sometime.**

** Emily: For sure, I'm heading back to Rosewood to spend some time with my family this weekend.**

** Me: Maybe I'll see you. I'm having dinner with my Dad Friday night.**

** Emily: Come have dinner with my family Sun.**

** Emily: If you want too?**

** Me: That sound great, Em.**

** Emily: Awesome, can't wait.**

Today couldn't get any better, well I mean if I saw Emily it could get better, but for now it felt like I was floating on air. I quickly texted my dad telling him of the weekend plans, before pouring myself a cup of coffee and propping open my laptop. I did the daily scroll through the Internet. I have forgotten that I had had all these different accounts to Snapchat, Instagram, and Twitter…etc. I pulled up my instagram and scrolled through all the pictures I had posted. I hadn't posted in over five years; I was a little surprised that it was still an active account. Most of the pictures were of Emily and I back in high school. I clicked on Emily's instagram and scrolled through hers. She's hadn't been that active lately, but the last picture she posted was two weeks ago of the Philly skyline from her apartment.

I quickly scrolled through the pictures that I had taken on my phone and found a good one of a café that I had been to last week and uploaded that, because why not.

It was around four when I closed my laptop and grabbed a sandwich before heading to work. I was put on the late night shift from 5pm-1am for the rest of the week. I didn't mind if too much because I got the morning to myself to do whatever I want.

"Well don't you look chipper today," Jae said as I entered the locker room. "So, spill the beans."

"I had drinks with Emily last night," I said smiling.

"Ah, I see! So I take it things went well," she said smiling. I nodded. "That's great. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Jae, for once everything seems to be lining up for me."

**Emily's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Something inside of me was different. I felt lighter and happier than I have ever been and Paige was the cause of it. I thought after all these years things I wouldn't be able to fix this, but the Paige I knew years ago was a completely different Paige I met yesterday. She's better, more loving, understanding, caring, everything about her makes me fall more and more for her, but I don't know if all this time apart means that we can be together. No matter how much I long for Paige to be sleeping next to me, I have to be patient with her. I know my feelings for her haven't changed, but I don't know if she feelings have changed for me.

I glanced at the picture of Paige and I that was resting on my nightstand. It is remarkable how much someone can change. Looking at Paige, she looked old, but she still had that lively look to her, and that adorable McCullers's smile. I smiled to myself before getting out of bed. I sent Paige a quick message before hopping in the shower. When I got out there were a few texts, a few from Hanna, my mom, and one from Paige. My parents were planning on having a family dinner, so I decided to invite Paige's family, because why not. My mother was thrilled to hear that, but I was even more excited to spend time with Paige. It was Wednesday, so I didn't have to wait much longer.

My phone vibrated on the table while I was making lunch. I was surprised when I noticed that it was an instagram notification, Paige McCullers just posted a photo. Quickly opened it and examined her picture. It was a picture of a café a few blocks from my apartment. I made a mental note of the café before heading to work.

My shift started at noon and ended around 8, depending on how busy it was. I arrived the hospital a few minutes before my shift started. I quickly changed into my scrubs before grabbed my coat and doing my rounds. I made sure the last patient I visited was the most important patient.

I knocked quietly on the door before entering. Lily was sitting up in bed watching cartoons on the TV.

"Hey Lily, how are you today?" I asked smiling as I approached her bedside. I ran a light across her eyes to make sure her pupil response was normal.

"I'm good Dr. Fields," she said smiling.

"That's wonderful Lily, and please call me Emily. How does your arm feel?"

"It hurts a little," she said pointing to where it hurt.

"Alright, I get someone in her to change your bandage and see if they can do anything about the pain, sound good?" she nodded.

"Wait, where Paige?"

"Paige? Paige is working, right now."

"Oh," Lily said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But I'll let her know to come visit you as soon as she's done with work, how does that sound?" A large smile appeared on Lily's lips as her nodded and laughed shyly.

I completed my rounds before heading back to the locker room.

"Hey Em!" she said smiling, while her pulled her shirt over her head.

"Hey Jess."

"Change of plans, we're in the pit today," she said putting on her coat.

"Awesome!" I said smiling. That means I might get to see Paige if she's working during my shift.

The pit was a place where it could be extremely busy or extremely boring. Today was a down day. It was almost four and we hadn't gotten anything serious. I ended up stitching a few people up, but bandaging from arms and legs, but nothing serious or juicy, and no Paige. One ambulance from her district came with a boy who had broken his leg in a hockey game, but no Paige.

The sun had long set when Jess and I pulled off our gloves and called it a night. We were both exhausted, yet we hadn't done anything major.

"You up for a drink tonight?" Jess asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"Why not," I shrugged as I grabbed my jacket and followed her out of the hospital.

**Paige's POV**

The squad had order Chinese food for a late night dinner, so I grabbed a box before heading to the lounge. I pulled up a chair next to Jae, who was eating her dinner while watching something on the TV.

"Hey Paige," she said when she saw me sit down next to her.

"Hey, what are you watching?"

"Some NatGeo documentary about ancient Egypt. I couldn't find the remote to change the channel, but this is somewhat interesting. Anyways, what's up?"

"No much, just thinking."

"About…."

"Life."

"So Emily?" Jae questioned. I nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think everything can go back to way it once was?"

"Nothing is every going to be the same, but yes I think that it can go back to something similar, maybe even better."

"I'm just worried that after everything that has happen, we're going to rush into everything too quickly. With all these emotions that have been building all I want to do it sweep her up in my arms, but I don't know what to do."

"You'll know when it's the right time, but for now, take things slow. Don't rush into anything if you're not ready or if Emily's not ready. A lot has happened between you two. Don't expect everything to be the same."

"I guess that's something I'll always have to keep in mind," I sighed as I took a bit of Chinese food.

"Don't worry Paige, I'm sure everything will find a way to works itself out. But for now, start off as being friends and see where it goes from there."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Emily: Hey I checked in on Lily today and she really wants to see you. I wasn't sure what time you were working today to I told her you'd see her after work.**

** Me: Sounds great! But I'll have to put off meeting her until tmo morning, my shift ends at 1am.**

** Emily: Okay!:) Stay safe.**

"We just got a call in, there's a fire on Lincoln," Matt, one of the other EMTs shouted.

"Well, I guess I'm driving," Jae said as she grabbed her jacket.

**Emily's POV**

"Drink are on me tonight," Jess said starting a tab.

"Oh, Jess I can pay for my own drinks," I said pulling out my card.

"Relax Em, you can buy next time, sound good?"

"Fine," I said ordering a Manhattan.

"So…you seemed overly happy today," Jess said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I just had a good night. I met up with an old friend that I hadn't seen in a long time."

"Well this person seems like more that just a 'friend'," Jess said.

"Well we used to date back in high school, but then a lot of things happened and just fell out of touch. But I found at that she works in Philly to, so we met up for drinks last night."

"Did anything happen between the two of you?"

"I don't know. We just talk, and it was really nice. I don't know if trying to jump right back into a relationship is a good idea. We've both changed so much, I'm afraid that we'll just end up losing each other forever. I'd rather be her friend and hold back my feelings than lose her forever."

"Then that's what you should do. Be friends and explore. If you both want to try and make things work, then I'm sure both of you will find a way. But for now, get to know each other again, like you were meeting for the first time."

**Paige's POV**

I rolled the patient into the emergency room, before giving her to an attending. I glanced around the pit trying to see if Emily was working, but I didn't see her. Either she was working in a different part of hospital or she wasn't working.

"You good?" Jae asked coming up next to me.

"Yeah, let's go," I said grabbing the gurney.

It was around 11:30pm when we got back to that station. We took a seat and finished out dinner before the next shift of EMTs came.

I woke up early the next morning so that I could see Lily before my shift started, and by early it was around noon. I quickly showered before changing and heading over to the hospital. I stopped by a local gift shop and bought her a nice surprise and some chocolate, because what kid doesn't like chocolate.

I made my way through the hospital looking for her room, when I spotted Emily at the nurse's station.

"Hey Em," I said coming up behind her.

"Paige, hey, what are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised.

"I'm here to see Lily," I said holding up a bit stuffed teddy bear.

"Aren't you sweet? Come on I'll show you too her," she said putting down her charts and leading down a hallway. "It's the room at the end of the hall. Holler if you need anything."

"Thanks Em," I said before making my way towards Lily's room.

I could see that Lily was awake and watching TV through the blinds but I gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"It's open," I heard Lily's soft voice.

"Hey there, I heard you were looking for me," I said sticking my head into the room.

"Paige!"

"Hey!" I said fully entering the room.

"What's behind your back?" she asked pointing at my hidden arms.

"Well, since you've been such a strong and brave young girl, I thought you deserved a little something," I said smiling as I pulled the giant stuffed teddy bear from behind my back.

"Oh my gawd!" she shouted wrapping her arms tightly around it. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Here, and I thought that you and your new friend could share these," I said pulling out the box of chocolate.

She took the box out of my hands and opened it before offering me a piece. I kindly declined, but she insisted.

"You said I could said these with my new friend," she said pushing the box of chocolates towards me. "Paige you're my friend too."

"And you're my new friend," I said taking one of the chocolates. "So how are you feeling?"

"Good my head doesn't hurt."

"That's wonderful Lily," I said looking into her eyes make sure that they were responding correctly. "Does anything hurt?"

"No. My arm hurt yesterday, but Dr. Fields fixed me up," she said pointing proudly to her hot pink cast.

"Ah, I see, and did Dr. Fields let you pick out that color?" Lily nodded happily. "You've both got an interesting taste in color. So what are you watching?"

"Curious George," she said pointing at the monkey on the TV. "That's George."

"George is a cute little monkey," I said with a smile.

"But not as cute as Snuggles," she said holding the teddy bear up before snuggling with it.

I couldn't help but laugh, but somewhere inside of me a deep sadness overcame my body.

It was two hours later when Lily had gotten tired and fallen asleep next to Snuggles. I quietly gathered my things before leaving the room. I gave her one more longing looking before closing the door behind me.

Emily was at the nurse's station again when I entered the main standing. She started to walk towards me when she saw me.

"Hey Paige, can we talk?" she asked pulling me towards the waiting area.

"Sure, but I need to be at work at 5," I said glancing at my watc.

"This won't take long, I just want to talk to you about something," she said taking a seat across from me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Lily," she said taking a deep breath.

"It's everything okay with her? She seemed fine when I was with her."

"Paige, don't worry. She's perfectly healthy. That's not the issue."

"Then what?"

"She's an orphan Paige, and she needs a home. There's a social worker coming tomorrow to discuss where she's going to…etc. I…I don't want to make you do something that you're not ready for, but I saw you two together and you're perfect together. "

"Emily…"

"Look, I know that it seems rushed, but if you'd just consider it, please, for me," she pleaded taking my hands.

"What time is the meeting tomorrow?" I asked. Emily smiled before engulfing me in a hug.

"It's at 4pm tomorrow, can you make it?"

"I'll be there," I said giving Emily's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Paige," she said giving me one last hug.

"It's the least I can do for Lily," I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys the next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 14**

**Paige's POV**

I told Rick that I had personal business to attend to, and that I needed to change my shift. I worked a double that night into the early afternoon. I didn't care at all. I needed to be there, today, for Lily. Emily had emailed me a list of all the paper work that I would need in order to please the social worker.

I got off of my shift and headed straight to the hospital. Emily was waiting for me in the lobby when I got there.

"Paige, you're here," she said with a smile. "You look terrible. Have you slept?"

"No, I pulled a double shift yesterday and today," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well there's still time before the meeting. Let's get you some coffee and something to eat," she said leading me towards the cafeteria.

I grabbed a salad and quickly ate that before getting a nice big cup of coffee.

"Paige, I really appreciate what you're doing for Lily, and if you need any help, I'm here."

"Thanks Emily," I said with a small smile. "I guess I always knew that it would come down to this moment. Every since I pulled her out of that car."

"It must have been hard, to be there and know that they're all alone."

"It was hard, but I can do something about it now."

It was almost 4pm. Emily and I were sitting in an empty conference room, along with some other doctors and nurses. About ten minutes later a social services worker entered the room and took a seat across from Emily.

She opened her meeting by discussing the circumstances in which Lily had become and was an orphan. I found out that she had grand parents that were still alive, but they were in nursing homes and weren't able to raise Lily.

The social worker's eyes fell on me. I was the only one that hadn't spoken during the entire meeting, nor had I introduced myself.

"This is Paige McCullers. She was the EMT on site when Lily was found," Emily said. "She has also shown interest in fostering Lily for the time being."

"Ms. McCullers, it is my understanding that you have a full-time job."

"Yes, that would be correct."

"And would you have a babysitter or nanny take care of her while you work?"

"Yes, if necessary," I said.

"I see, please explain."

"Well, I usually work during the day and I have family that only lives about an hour away from my apartment."

"And where is your apartment located?"

"East Falls."

"Well that's one of the safest neighborhoods in Philly. Would you consider enrolling Lily in school?"

"Well she had mentioned she was supposed to start first grade in the fall, so yet I would plan on enrolling her at William Penn."

"Well as you know there is a process of being a legal guardian of an orphan..."

"I have all the paper work filled out," I said pulling out a folder full of papers.

"I see, well, I'll review these paper, but for now Lily will be put into the system until we have reviewed your paper work."

"Okay," was all I could muster.

Emily quickly followed the social worker out of the conference room. I watched from a distance and Emily talked to the worker. The social worker quietly listened before looking at me. She mouthed a few words, before leaving. Emily came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"What just happened?" I asked motioning to the place where Emily and the social worker were standing moments ago.

"You can take Lily home tomorrow morning," Emily said smiling.

"What did you say to the social worker?"

"I told her how much you care about her, and she said that she would make an exception, but you'll receive multiple visits from her during the next month while your paperwork is being processed.

"Is Lily even ready to leave the hospital?"

"She's been on observation for a few days now, and there have been no signs of repercussion. The only thing you have to do is make sure he doesn't physically exert herself too much."

"Does Lily know about this?"

"The social worker has gone to talk to her about it, but I'm sure you shouldn't have a problem with it. Just make sure you cook her that signature McCullers lasagna.

"Well I think that I can handle that," I said pulling Emily into a tight hug. "Wait, my apartment is a wreck!"

"How about you go home and get whatever you need and I'll bring Lily around tomorrow after your shift? Sounds good?"

"That would be great Em," I said quickly gathering my things. "I'm off at 3."

I rushed out of the hospital and raced towards my apartment, stopping off at the grocery store on the way. I didn't really know what a six year old would want to eat to I grabbed a couple of random things before check out.

I put away all the groceries before cleaning up the apartment. I moved all of my boxes out of the guest room and into my room. I quickly swept and vacuumed every inch of the apartment.

It was almost 10pm when I had finished cleaning up the apartment. I grabbed a glass of wine and started to go through the boxes in my room. Most of the boxes where from the house that my dad had boxed up and put in the attic. Some of the things that I pulled out of the boxes were things I forgot I even had. Most of the boxes contained old clothes and pictures that I would hang around my apartment.

The last box I opened was full of stuff that Emily had given me. I remember putting everything that Emily gave me in a box under bed. I guess my dad must have found it while he was cleaning or something.

I pulled out multiple pictures of Emily and I. There was one of us at a swim meet. I was biting my medal while Emily was giving me a kiss on the cheek. I thought back to all the fun that we had had. I sometime miss that I missed out on that portion of my life, but maybe that part of life wasn't meant for me.

**Emily's POV**

I found Lily a couple of hours who was ecstatic to live with Paige for the time being. She went on and on about all of the things that her and Paige would do. For some reason, everything that Lily listed, I could see her and Paige doing.

"Well, how about tomorrow, you and me go get you settle in with Paige?"

"Really?"

"Really," I said giving Lily a warm smile.

"Do you think Paige will like me?"

"Of course she will sweetie! How wouldn't love you?"

"Do you think that Paige will let me paint my room pink?"

"Well if she doesn't, I will," I said with a smile and a laugh.

**Paige's POV**

The day couldn't have gone by any slower. I had talked to Rick about taking the weekend off and pulling double shifts later in the week, but he was nice enough to just give me the weekend off. I had called my dad earlier this morning explaining my situation and he was a little iffy on the subject but went along with it anyways.

As soon as my shift ended I quickly headed home and took a shower. This was the first time in a while trying to figure out what to wear. I managed to find a pair of jeans that still fit and a flannel shirt. I made a mental note to myself to out and buy clothes that still fit me, and to get Hanna to come with me.

I packed a bag of clothes for the weekend, and got everything together for the trip to Rosewood. My dad had dropped off my car earlier in the week. I also asked him to break down one of the bed set in our house that wasn't being used.

I just finished putting on a light layer of makeup, when I heard a gently knocking at the door. I quickly looked around to make sure everything looked presentable before opening the door. Emily and Lily were standing in the doorway. Lily had her giant stuffed teddy bear in one hand and the other one was wrapped in Emily's.

"Paige," Lily squealed wrapping her tiny arms around my leg.

"Hey," I laughed as I gave Lily a pat on the back. "Hey Em."

"Hey," she said giving me a warm smile and a hug.

"Well Lily, why don't I show you your new room?"

"My own room, really?"

"Well, we still need to get you a bed and furniture, but the room is yours," I said leading her the spare room.

"It's so big," she said walking in circles around the open room. "Can we paint it pink?"

"Pink, well…" I looked at Emily and she just shook her head laughing. "I'll see what we can do about that."

"Yay!" she screamed running up and giving me a hug.

"Why don't you have a look around the apartment?" I said showing her the rest of the apartment.

"Here I can take those," I said motioning to Lily's bag. Emily quickly unshouldered the bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"So you're heading back to Rosewood tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll leave in a hour or two. I just figured I'd let Lily get settled first."

"That's great. We'll I'll let you two be alone. You're still coming to dinner Sunday night right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"So Lily, I was thinking that when we got back we could take you shopping to get things for your room and maybe some new clothes?"

"Really?"

"Really, you get to choose whatever you want?"

"And I thought since schools going to start soon, we better take you back to school shopping?"

"Yay, yay, yay," Lily squealed as she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Alright, well, we're going to leave soon, are you hungry, or do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Both," she smiled shyly.

"Alright well you go use the bathroom and I'll make you a PB&amp;J," I said grabbing the containers from the cabinet.

About ten minutes later we were packed and ready to go. I placed all of our things in the trunk and buckled Lily into the back seat. We were only driving for about fifteen minutes and Lily was already passed out. I turned on some quiet music to let me think.

All of these had happened so quickly and I kept wondering if I was making the right decisions. I care so much about her, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I let things get the better on me. What I knew for sure is that Lily needed someone loving and caring to care for her.

I parked the car in front of my house. Lily was still asleep in the back, so I quickly turned the car off and quietly got out. My dad was coming towards the car when he saw the sleeping figure in the back.

"Ah, Paige it's great to see you," he said quietly as he gave me one of his bear hugs.

"Hey, dad."

"Here let me take your bags," he said motioning to the bags. I opened the back door and grabbed the bag. I carefully lifted a sleeping Lily into my arms, while my dad closed the door behind me.

"I'm just going to put her in my bed upstairs," I said heading up the stairs.

"Sure thing, I'll leave the bags in the guest room," he said.

After I had finished putting Lily down and grabbing some of her things, I made my way back downstairs to the kitchen. My dad was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. It looked like we were having his famous lasagna tonight.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" I asked washing my hands.

"If you could start layering the noodle that would be fantastic."

I started putting down the base layer of noodles, then sauce, then cheese, then sauce, then noodles.

"So Lily, she's a very beautiful," my dad said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, she is."

"How old is she?"

" She's turning 7 on October 15th."

"Well, that's coming right up, I guess I'll have to find my famous birthday cake recipe," he laughed as he skimmed through his recipes.

"Well you'll have to find it a little sooner, I still remember that you owe me a couple of birthday cakes," I joked. He laughed.

This was the first real time that my dad and I had joked around while having a real conversation. It was so relaxing, and it had felt like no time had passed between us.

"Alright I think we're just about done," he said wiping his hands on his apron. "If you just want to pop that in the oven and turn the timer on, I'll start the first round of cleaning."

"Paige?" I heard Lily shout from somewhere upstairs. I quickly went upstairs to find Lily sitting up in my bed holding her teddy bear tightly.

"Sorry, I got scared," she said hiding behind her teddy bear.

"No worries, sweetie," I said taking a seat next to her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my old room."

"This is your room?" I nodded. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you."

"Wow," she said looking at my collection of trophies on the shelves. "Were you famous?"

"I guess you could say that," I said picking up one of the trophies. "I used to swim competitively in high school. I almost swam at Stanford."

"What's Stanford?"

"It's a big girl school in California."

"Is this you?" she asked pointing to an old photo.

"Yeah, that was after one of my swim meets."

"That looks like Dr. Fields," she said looking closely at the picture. It was the picture of me and Emily after one of our very first swim meets together.

"That's because it is," I said picking up the picture.

"You look so happy, so why didn't you go?"

"A lot of things happen to me when I was younger. When you're older, I'll tell you, sound good?"

"Yeah," she said hugging my leg once again.

"Girls, dinner's ready?" my dad shouted from the stairs.

"Coming," I shouted back. "You ready to eat something amazing?"

Dinner was fantastic. Lily and my dad got along much better than I had imagined. Within minutes of each other they were laughing and talking as if they had already know each other. I have to say for a girl of six, she's one of the smartest people I've met.

"So Lily, how'd you like the Magic Noodle dish," my dad asked. When Lily first came down and looked at the lasagna, she thought that the noodles looked like magic flying carpets, hence Magic Noodle dish.

"Sooo gooodd," she laughed.

"Well if you help me clean, how about I make you an ice cream sundae?"

"Yay!" Lily said ecstatically while clapping her hands together.

I watched from afar as my dad and Lily cleared the dishes together. I watched as the laughed and splashed each other with water. I watched my dad throw his head back in laughter as Lily got him with a wave of water. Every second that I watched them made me feel like I had made the right decision. It was a first time in a while that I had seen my dad sporting a genuine smile. It brought tears to my eyes; tears of joy, and tears of sadness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I've realized that I've become a horrible updater. I apologized profusely, so in return I'm uploading two chapters. I hope you enjoy. As for my other story, New Girl, don't lose faith with me. I'm working on in too. I'll plan on finishing this one before I finish New Girl. Thanks for being so amazingly awesome. I couldn't have done this without you guys. Please let me know what you think of these chapters! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

**Emily's POV**

I finished my weekend shift around three in the afternoon. One of the agreement that I made when I took the job was that I got Sundays off unless there was a mass emergency. They didn't like it, but my Sundays were reserved for family and friends.

I was set on having dinner with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer tonight, seeing as they were all back in town. I was thinking about inviting Paige, but she had Lily and her father this weekend. I'd let her enjoy her time with her new family.

It was a couple hours later when I pulled up in front of the newly renovated Brew. Aria and Ezra owned the apartment above the Brew, which also looked like it had been newly renovated.

"Aria?" I shouted into the empty café.

"In here Em," she called from the kitchen. I made my way to the back to find her and Talia cooking up a storm.

"Em, it's great to see you," Aria said wrapping me in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Just wonderful," she said with her perky smile. "You've met Talia right?"

"Yeah, I've met before," I said giving her a warm smile.

"It's good to see you again Emily," she said sharply.

"So how's Philly treating you?" Aria asked.

"So much better than I expected. The job is great and I've just about settled into a new routine, although I haven't been able to find a pool close enough to me."

"Well I'm sure we'll fix that problem in no time," she said handing me a pot. "If you could just bring that upstairs that would be great. Ezra's up there already."

"When are Hanna and Spencer showing up?"

"They should be here in about an hour," Aria said, glancing at her watch.

I carefully balanced the boiling pot of soup that Aria had handed me. It smelled delicious. Ezra met me at the doorway and took the pot from me before giving me a welcoming hug.

"Emily, long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how's the new business coming along?"

"Just wonderful, business has be booming. But I must say Talia is the one doing all the hard work around here. I just manage the business," he laughed.

"Well that great Ezra. The place is truly spectacular, and I must say the food is also wonderful. I think you should consider giving your baker a raise," I joked.

"Trust me, I've given her multiple. So, how are things in Philly?"

"Great, Spencer helped me great an apartment close to the hospital, and the job is wonderful."

"That's wonderful. Well why don't we get the table set and ready to go before everyone gets here."

Ezra and I quickly set the table and opened a couple of bottles of wine for when Hanna arrived. Everything smell delicious and was almost ready to go.

"Hey Em, would you mind helping Talia bring up the rest of the desserts?"

"Sure thing Aria," I said taking a sip of wine before heading downstairs.

Talia was in the kitchen whisked something in a metal bowl. She had flour and chocolate all over her hands and apron. I had to admit it was kinda of cute. She blew a strand of hair out of her face before turning to face me.

"Emily, hey," she said surprised to see me.

"Hey, Aria said you need help with the desserts."

"Yeah, I'm just mixing the topping, but if you could get them out of the oven that would be fantastic."

I quickly grabbed an apron and tied it behind my back for attempting to empty the oven. I wasn't the most skilled baker out there, but I could pretend that I tried. I carefully lifted the hot baking sheet out of the oven, and placed it in front of Talia.

"Alright, here," she said handing me a brush. I took it quietly and followed her motion. She dipped her brush into the liquid mixture and spread it across the dough.

"What's this for?" I asked brushing one of the pieces of dough.

"It's to help make the cinnamon and sugar stick," she said pulling out another bowl of cinnamon and sugar mixed together. "Here, just pick it up and dip." I followed her motions once again. "See, not to difficult, right?"

"Yeah."

"So…you work in a hospital…"

"Yeah, I'm a resident. I kind of do everything," I said as I dipped a piece of dough in the cinnamon and sugar.

"Wow, sounds like a hard job."

"Definitely not as hard as yours," I laughed as one of the pieces of dough slipped from my hands.

"Well, I'm sure those hands are better at other things," she said hoarsely.

By the time Talia and I had brought up the rest of the desserts every body was there, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Toby, Caleb, and Ezra. It felt like I hadn't seen them in forever. I was them while I was here for the rest of the summer, but since I've gone to Philly I haven't seen much of them. Every once in a while I would see Spencer, what with her being a lawyer and me working in a hospital. But I hadn't seen Aria or Hanna since I left for Philly.

We did a welcoming round of greeting before settling in. Ezra passed out glasses of wine and beers, while we all got caught up. It nice to see everyone and get caught up with what everyone had been up to. Aria had a new book being published. She said that she would save copies for all of us, but wouldn't tell us what it was about. Hanna was working on her outfits or something for the Vogue Fashion Show, I think. Toby was still with the Philly Police fighting crime. Caleb developed new software for security purposes. And Spencer, well Spencer was Spencer, she was working on some case that she couldn't talk to us. I was just waiting to turn on the TV and see her front and center fighting crime like she always wanted to.

As time started to pass, everyone began drifting into different groups. Talia, Ezra, and Toby had begun to talk about business management. Spencer, Aria, and Caleb began discuss something about computers and stuff that might help Spencer's case or something. That left Hanna and I sitting in opposite chairs sipping wine.

"So Em, how have you been? It feels like forever since we've talked. I mean was text each other everyday but that's different than talking."

"I've been great actually, much better than when I first moved."

"That's wonderful! How's working going?"

"I love it," I said smiling as I thought of Paige.

"You're thinking about someone aren't you?" Hanna said catching on to my dreaming complexion. "Who ya thinking about, Em?"

"Why must you always assume that I'm think about someone," I said trying to cover up my blushing cheeks.

"Well, Em I remember back in high school when you had a crush on a girl you would get this look on your face like you were dreaming and then your cheek would turn bright red, and then redder when someone caught you," Hanna said laying it all out.

"There was this 7-year-old girl, Lily, that came in with a severe head injury and a broken arm. Her mother was also in the accident, but she was DOA. She had no other family."

"Oh Em, that's terrible. What's going to happen now?" Hanna asked taking one of my hands.

"Paige happened," I said smiling.

"Paige, as in Paige, your Paige?" Hanna asked trying to contain her smile. I nodded.

"She was the one who brought Lily in, and she's taking Lily," I said smiling more than I could hide.

"I knew Paige would always come to the rescue!" Hanna said fist bumping the air. She got a few stares from the rest of the group, but ignored them. "So then, I take it that you've talked to Paige."

"Yeah, we met up for drinks a couple days ago."

"And…?"

"And, we're still getting to know each other again," I said.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Of course I do Hanna. Paige was the one person that has made me feel safe."

Do you think that she feels the same for you?"

"I don't know. She's a new person. I can't tell how much prison has changed her. And I'm not sure if she'll really forgive me for leaving her in the dust to go off and live a life."

"I've always known Paige to be a forgiving person. She forgave you a long time ago. It's just a matter, like you said, getting to know each other and take things slow."

"Thanks Hanna."

"Hey, you just have to promise me one thing."

"And what would that one thing be?"

"I want to meet Lily, at some point," Hanna said.

"I think I can make that happen," I said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Paige's POV**

I felt the sun warm my face. I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. They focused on the white of my ceiling. I glanced over at the clock; it was almost 10:30am. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and threw on an old sweatshirt before going downstairs. My sleep cycle was completely off. I was used to working late at night into the early morning, then waking up late. Lily must have already been up because her bed was empty when I checked.

I made my way downstairs. The smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air and laughter filled my ears. I walked into the kitchen and found both my dad and Lily covered in pancake batter. I let out a laugh as I made my way towards them.

"Something smell delicious!"

"It's blueberry," Lily said laughing as she offered me a pancake covered hand.

"Ah, my favorite," I said picking her up and giving her a warm hug. She let out her cute little adorable laugh.

"So, what are you're plans today?" my dad asked me.

"Well, we're going over to the Field's at 6:30, and I was going to try and go to pool today, but other than that I don't really have anything planned."

"Well, I was thinking that I would take Lily around Rosewood for a little while."

"You don't have to do that dad," I said. I felt bad that my dad was making an extra effort to entertain Lily.

"I want to Paige. I really enjoy spending time with Lily; we just click. Ever since you mom, this is one of the first time that's I've felt happy."

"Thanks dad," I said giving me a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Paige."

It was around noon when my dad and Lily set out to explore Rosewood. It brought joy to see my dad happy once again. Ever since my mom left him, he's always had this sad look about him. But when I look at him now, there is this certain glow around him.

I went upstairs to start packing all of our things up. I walked into the guess room and started packing Lily's things. I brought all of her things downstairs and laid them next to the stairs. I plopped Snuggles on top of her bag before heading back up to my room.

My dad had given me a box to take any of the things that I wanted back with me. I grabbed a couple of the pictures that were still around and some of my old sweatpants and sweatshirts.

After that I grabbed the extra bed set that my dad had broken down for me. It was a pain in the ass to get it strapped down to the top of my car, and then covering it with a tarp. It took about an hour just to get it strapped down and then about another thirty minutes just to put the tarp on.

My dad and Lily returned shortly after I had finished battling the bed and car. They came back with a couple of bags, mainly groceries. Lily was carrying a small box that she put next to her luggage. I didn't ask what it was, but I'm assuming it was something special.

"I see you got the bed frame on the car," my dad said impressed.

"I figured I would do it before I went to the pool."

"Pool?" Lily asked. I looked at her again.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" I asked.

"But I can't swim," she said holding up her casted arm.

"Oh right," I said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry Paige, I got this," my dad said happily. "Go swim, have fun."

"As soon as you're out of that cast, I'll teach you to swim."

"Yay," she said smiling.

I grabbed my swim bag from upstairs before heading to the pool. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed that Coach Fulton's car was still there.

When I entered the pool, her office light was still on. I made my way over to her office, when she noticed me she got up smiling.

"Paige. It's good to see you again," she said giving me and hug. "So how are you? I heard that you're living in Philly now."

"I'm great," I said smiling. "I got a job working as in EMT in the East Falls area."

"Oh Paige, that sounds wonderful. How is the job treating you? It looks like you haven't been sleeping well."

"I think it might be the opposite. The hours I've been working are either late at night or normal. Whenever I'm not working, I'm usually sleeping."

"Well…" she laughed. "It's good to know that you're doing well."

"How are you?"

"I couldn't be better. Tryouts for the swim team start soon, and I'm excited to see what the new year has to offer. I think we have a great chance at states this year," she said proudly.

"Well with as their coach, I think this team will be unstoppable."

"It's kind of you to say that," she said giving me a soft smile. "Please let me know if you need anything."

"Actually just one thing," I said before she retreated. "I was wondering if you knew of any swimming clubs in the East Falls area."

"For you?"

"Oh no, for children," I said.

"Well, there are a few. I'll get you the info," she said turning to towards her office. A few minutes she returned with a slip of paper with a couple of clubs listed.

"Thanks Coach," I said.

"Any time Paige, let me know if you need anything else. It was great to see you again. I hope you come back and see me soon," she said before returning to her office.

I quickly changed into my swimsuit before heading back to the pool. I let myself stand in front of the water. When I looked at the water, there was a completely different person staring back as me. This person was scarred and tired, but this person was me. This was the first that I've looked at my own reflection, and I realized what prison has done to me. I've changed for the better, but I've been left scarred and worn out. Prison has processed me and spit me out again. The only thing that kept me going was Emily, and now Lily.

I took a depth breath before diving into my reflection. The water cooled my overheating body. It gave me a quick breath of life again, just the right amount to keep me going. I felt my body push through the water, hitting it as hard as I could. I was angry, angry that I let myself get caught up in all of this. This whole situation. I was angry that I was the one to get punished. Angry that everything I dreamed of doing was just taken right out of my hands and tossed in the trash. I wasn't angry at any one person. I was angry for everything that happened. I was angry at myself for letting this happen to me.

I felt myself becoming unsteady in the water. Soon my felt the water enter my lungs. I felt myself gasping and coughing for air. My arms slowed down and my legs became vertical with the rest of my body. I let myself tread in the middle of pool for what felt like forever.

I watched as the water rippled around, originating from the movements my arms were making. It made me think about things twice. I was angry, but I was free, and there was no reason to be angry. I was angry at the past, but the past was the past, and there was nothing that I could change about the past. I had Emily back in my life. My dad was happy for the first time in a while. I had the job that I always wanted, and I had a wonderful little miracle, Lily, who has turned my life into something incredible in only a matter of days. The angry inside of my slowly simmered down. I have so much to be thankful for, there's no use in dwelling on the past.

I hoisted myself out of the pool and returned to the locker room. I quickly changed before heading back home. When I arrive home my dad and Lily were in the living room playing a card game.

"Hey sweetie, how was the pool?" my dad asked, looking up from his cards.

"It was much needed," I sighed. "I going to take a quick shower before we leave."

"Sure thing," he said returning his attention to Lily. I could hear then laughing as my father and Lily continued to play their card game. I felt a smile appear on my lips. I really was lucky.

**Emily's POV**

It was 6:35pm and I sill hadn't heard a word from Paige since I last spoke to her. At first I thought that she stood us up, but a couple a minutes I saw two cars pull up in the driveway. Paige was still driving her car from high school. I watched as she and her dad both got out of their cars. Lily appear from the other side and took Nick's hand. I took my time taking in Paige's appearances. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue button-up and a jacket. Her hair was still damp.

They knocked on the door. My mother and father began to make themselves presentable as I ran to get the door.

"Hey," Paige said with a smile. "I'm so sorry we're late."

"No worries, I'm just glad you all could make it," I said giving her a hug. The smell of her shampoo filled my nostrils, and I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"Nick, how are ya?" my dad said as he pulled Nick into a hug.

My dad and Nick wondered off into living room, while they caught up on missed time.

"My mom's in the kitchen finishing up the cooking. She's excited to see the both of you," I said as I took one of Lily's hands. Paige entered the kitchen first, followed by Lily and I. My mom was busy putting things in the oven, but when she noticed Paige enter the kitchen, she nearly dropped everything.

"Oh, Paige, come here," she said pulling her into a tight hug. They remained like that for a few moments. My mom's eyes remained closed and a small smiled appeared on her face. "It's good to see you."

"It's great to see you too Pam," she said wrapping an arm around my mom's shoulder. "I would like you to meet someone." I motioned for Lily to come into the room. She was holding tightly to Emily hand as they entered the room. "Pam this is Lily. Lily this is Pam."

"Well, hi, there," Pam said kneeling to Lily's level. "It's so nice to meet you Lily."

"Are you Dr. Fields's mommy?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Fields's mommy," my mother responded with a warm smile.

"She looks like you."

"I get that a lot," she laughed. "Do you want to help me with making the desserts?"

A smile appeared on Lily's lips and she immediately let go of my hand and ran to my mom's side. I let out a soft laugh before returning my attention to Paige.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I offered.

"Beer, if you have any," she said shoving her hands into her pockets.

I grabbed two beers and motioned for her to follow me into the den. I took a seat next to her on the couch. We still had a clear view of the kitchen in case anything happened.

"So how's she been doing?" I asked, motioning towards Lily.

"She's been doing great. Her and my dad really connected with weekend," Paige said rolling the beer with her fingertips.

"That's great Paige!"

"Isn't it! I woke up this morning and found the two of them covered in pancake batter laughing hysterically."

"I'm really happy for you, and your dad."

"Yeah. My dad told me that this is the first time he's been happy in a while. It made me sad to think that he's been unhappy all these years."

"Paige, your family has gone through a lot these past few years, it's okay be sad. But right now, everyone is happy. Look…" I said pointing to the living room and kitchen.

My dad and Nick were laughing over something that was apparently hilarious, because it looked like they were both about to cry. My mom and Lily were fixing the desserts. Lily was listening carefully to the directions that my mom was giving her, while my mom had this glowing smile plastered on her face. I watched as Paige's eye scanned each room. Each time she examined a room a smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes finally landed on mine.

"Thank you Emily," Paige whispered. She rested her head on my shoulder and took and depth breath. "My family's happy."

"So is mine, thanks to you," I said softly.

**Lily's POV**

I listened carefully as Pam gave me instructions on how to make the dessert. When she was finished her handed me a ball of dough. It was a little harder than I thought. The cast prevented me from using my arm to the fullest of ability, but I think I managed well. I watched as Pam rolled out her dough and and followed her motions.

"So Lily, Emily tells me you're six-years-old," Pam said.

"Yup. I'm almost seven."

"Is that so? When's your birthday?"

"October 15th.'

"Well that's coming up soon isn't it?" I nodded happily.

I continued to follow Pam's motion and soon we had completed one dessert roll. It was easily to get the hang of the rest of them. It was about ten minutes later then I looked around to see where Paige and Emily had gone. I scanned all the rooms until I found them in the den. Paige had her head resting on Emily's shoulder. Her eyes were focused on the floor as Emily talked to her, but there was a small smile plastered on her face.

Pam must have noticed that I stopped what I was doing. Her eyes followed mine. I saw a smile appear on her lips, as she took in the moment. She let out a sigh before laughing softly.

"What?" I asked looking at her strangely.

"I just haven't seen those two so happy in a while," Pam said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A lot has happened to those two in the past few years."

"Sorry," I said feeling like I was intruding on something personal.

"No, don't be. It's okay to be curious," she said reassuring me.

"Will they be happy again?" I asked glancing at Paige again.

"I hope so," Pam said sighing quietly.

**Paige's POV**

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready," Pam shouted from the kitchen.

I slowly raised my head from Emily's shoulder and gave her a small smile before getting up. Lily and Pam were bringing the dished of food to the table.

"Come on," Emily said holding her hand out. I pulled myself off the couch only to find myself inches away from Emily's face. She wore a soft smile, but quickly turned away when she realized the distance between us. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," I said trying to shake it off.

We made our way over to the dinner table. I took a seat in between Lily and Emily. We said a quick blessing before digging in. The food that Pam had made was delicious. I didn't think that it was possible to taste food from the heavens but with Pam's cooking it was.

Simple conversation filled the air. The food was too good to speak of anything else. I glanced around the table, thinking about what Emily had told me earlier. The parents were laughing and talking about old stories. Lily was laughing. Emily was laughing. I was laughing. Emily was right, my family is happy right now.

When dinner was over, my dad and Lily helped clear the table. Pam started to warm up some desserts, but it would be about another hour before we sat down again. My dad occupied Lily by grabbing Wayne and starting a game of cards. Emily's hand quickly found mine and led me upstairs.

She took a seat on her bed while I walked around the room. Her room was almost the same since the last time I was in it. A couple of things were missing, but I assumed that she brought them to her apartment. I tried to make time go by a little faster by staring at each photo or poster that was hung up. I watched as she grew up through the pictures. The last picture I saw was of her in college, holding up the Champion trophy. Her smile was wider than I'd ever since in, but there was a hint of sadness in her eye that even a picture couldn't hide.

"That was my last swim meet of colligate career," she said pushing herself off the bed. She stood next to me and picked up the photo, staring at it intently.

"You look really happy," I said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She stared at the photo for a few more seconds before putting it down. I watched as she thought of what she wanted to say next. I could tell from the look on her face that the gears were spinning fast.

"Hey," I said, grabbing each of her hands. "What are you thinking about?"

"Too much," she laughed out. "Too much, Paige. I can't ever seem to turn my mind off."

"Talk to me then," I said, suddenly noticing how the past few years have taken their toll on her. Her face had become thinner and frail. I could see faint wrinkles forming.

"I keep thinking back to that day when they took you away. I remember watching them take you away. I remember wanting to do anything to keep you from going. I remember the way I held onto your dad, crying. I remember listening to myself on the stand. I remember watching them take you away. I remember the feeling, like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I remember everything. That's what's been haunting me for the past five years. For the past five years I haven't been able to go to sleep, because I would worry that I would wake up and you'd be gone for good." I reached up and wiped the tears that were forming. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt her rest her head on my shoulders.

"You want to know something funny," I said laughing as I thought of the memory.

"Yeah," she said in between a laugh and a sob.

"When I first laid eye on you, I thought to myself that she would never go for me. I remember trying to seek looks at you whenever I could. I even remember making excuse after school so that I could join that swim team."

"You joined the swim team because of me?"

"If I meant that I got to see you, I'd do anything. It turns out that I was actually good at something."

"Something that you were really good at," Emily corrected me. "Something that lead us to each other."

"Emily, there things that I've wanted to say ever since I was released, but I'm just so happy to have ever met you, to have held you, and loved you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Paige's POV**

I felt a small warm body snuggle up against me. The rays of sunlight hit my eyes as I opened them. In such a short time I had forgot how annoying the light can be, after working in the dark you learn to appreciate it more. I rolled over to find Lily smiling back at me.

"Morning," I groaned. I shut my eyes to try and block out the light.

"Paige wake up, it's the first day of school," she said excitedly. I knew that Lily was more than excited to start at William Penn this morning. We had gone school shopping a few weeks ago when we got her room all set up. I remember coming in last night to say good night and she had all of her stuff laid out for this day. She had on one of her favorite white and black t-shirts, and a tan pair of shorts with her navy blue backpack.

"How about you give me five more minutes, and then I'll make us some breakfast, sound good," I said, glancing at the clock. She nodded excitedly before heading into the living room.

I closed my eyes for a few more seconds before crawling out of bed. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt before going to the kitchen. Lily was back up her backpack for the hundredth time. I smiled to myself, remember how excited I was to start my first day of school.

'How about I make some French toast."

"With cinnamon?" she asked.

"With cinnamon," I laughed.

I quickly made her a few sliced of French toast. While she was eating I packed her lunch of PB&amp;J and some snacks that she picked out.

"So I can tell you're excited," I said grabbing her hand as we left the apartment. William Penn was about a 15-minute walk from my apartment, and it was such a nice day alright we decided to walk.

"Yeah," she said happily, "but I'm also nervous."

"It's a big step, it's okay to be nervous. On my first day of school, I remember I was so nervous that I spilled my entire lunch on someone that I had just met. I don't think that you can do much worst than I did," I laughed.

"Hahaha, we're you still friends?"

"I'd like to think so," I said thinking back on the moment.

"Paige, what do I do if they ask about Mommy?" she asked, suddenly becoming quiet. I knew that the question was going to come up sooner or later, but to be honest, I wasn't ready to answer that question either. I stopped and knelt down next to Lily.

"It's your story. I'm not going to say anything you don't want me to. You tell them what you want, as long as you're comfortable saying it. These things take time to process, so don't be worried if you aren't sure what to say. You're Mommy was a brave woman, and she loved you very much."

"I miss mommy," she said hugging me.

"I know, I know," I said, gently rubbing her back. "Your mommy would be so proud of you for going school and make new friends."

"Thanks, Paige," she said letting go.

"I'm always here."

We continued our walk to school. I walked Lily up to the gate, where she insisted that she could make it inside by herself. I told her that I would be there to pick her up, but that Emily would be spending the evening with her. My work schedule had become irregular lately, I was working mostly during the day, but there were a couple of days where I was working until late in the night or early in the evening. I had talked to Emily about helping me out, and she was more than willing to pick Lily up and spend time with her while I was at work. I watched as Lily enter the school, already walking with a new friend.

I spent the rest of the day doing errands, picking up groceries, cleaning the apartment, grabbing a few things here and there, and most importantly, finding something for Lily's birthday. Her birthday was less than a month away, and she had given me no indication of what she wanted or if she wanted to have a party. Whenever we went out, I would pay close attention to her, trying to pick up on something that she liked or wanted. There were a few things that she liked, but I wasn't sure if she liked liked them.

When I returned home, there was a woman standing outside of my door. I recognized her as the social worker, Mrs. Avery. It must have been one of the house inspection or something. She was carrying a large cardboard box.

"Hello," I said unlocking my door. "Here, I can take that." I kindly took the box from her and set it on the counter. "What can I do for you?"

She slowly walked into the apartment looking around. I was so thankful that I had cleaned the house before I left.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's at school," I replied.

"Would you mind showing me around the place?" she asked politely.

"Sure," I said, leading her into the living room.

I gave her a detailed tour of my entire apartment, answering all of her question the best I could. Most of her question related to the safety of the apartment, and the rest where just general questions. It was about an hour when we had finally made it back to the kitchen. We talked for a little while longer, before she returned her attention to the box on the counter.

"I brought a few of her things from home that I thought she would want. There's still more at the house for her to get before they sell it."

"And they money from the house? Where will that go?"

"It will go towards medical bills and anything that needs to be paid off. What left will go to the person taking care of her, so for now you."

"Is it possible to set up a saving account or trust fund for that money?"

"I'm sure we can make an arrangement," she said with a smile. "It was good to see you. You have a wonderful apartment."

I quickly put the box of Lily's stuff in my room I glanced at the clock and realized that Lily would be getting out of school soon. I grabbed a quick snack for the both of us before leaving. I waited outside and watched as the children either got on buses, car, or bikes.

A few minutes later I saw Lily heading towards me. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Paige!" she shouted when she saw me.

"Hey! How was your first day?" I asked handing her a snack.

"Soooo gooood," she said eating a fruit snack. "I really like my teacher, and I many friends."

I listened as she told me all about her first day. She told me how she met all of her friends, some of the stories were pretty funny. She talked about her teacher and how much she loved her. She was already thinking about hanging out with one of her friends. I was glad that she enjoyed William Penn and I was thankful for my dad. My dad did a lot of financial work for William Penn, so he easily got Lily in for free.

When we got home, I made her a quick afternoon sandwich and listened to her talk more about school. I enjoyed how animated she was when she talked. I reminded me of Emily. After Lily had finished her sandwich, she pulled out some of her homework to do. I glanced over her shoulder to see what she had to do. She was doing an "About Me." I remember doing those in school, we all got pictures of ourselves and shared them with the class. I debated whether giving Lily her stuff, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I opened the door and found Emily standing there in a jacket and scrubs.

"Hey Em," I said, opening the door wider.

"Hey."

I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that I had to be at work in 20 minutes. I quickly pushed the idea of giving the box to Lily, I would give it to her this weekend.

**Emily's POV**

I knocked twice on Paige's door. I heard the lock being undone before I saw Paige. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and still looked beautiful.

"Hey Em," she said smiling.

"Hey."

I entered the apartment and took off my jacket. I was going to change out of my scrubs, but I didn't have enough time, and scrubs are comfy. I noticed Lily at the table doing homework. Paige glanced at the clock and I saw an expression come over her.

"I'm just going to change quickly, but feel free to make yourself at home," she said before heading to her room.

I took a seat next to Lily and watched her as she did her "About Me" poster. I got up to grab a glass of water, and was about to head back to the table when I saw Paige. She hadn't closed her door all the way. I watched as she took off her shirt. She quickly put on another t-shirt, but I caught a glimpse of a tattoo covering most of her side. I longed to know what is was, to touch it. I was brought back to reality when Paige opened her door. She was no longer dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She had on her navy blue cargo pants that hugged her body in all the right places, and a navy blue shirt that had all the symbols and names.

"Em, thanks for doing this, you have no idea how much this means to me," she said putting on her boots.

"Anytime Paige," I said with a smile.

"There's food in the fridge, um, bedtime is usually around 8. If you need clothes or anything," she said motioning towards her room. "I should be back by 11, but call if you need anything."

"Hey Lily, I'm going to work, but I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, Paige," Lily said happily.

We both waved as Paige left the apartment. It felt odd being here, in a place that I always dreamed of being. I took my time admiring Paige's apartment. It was a loft sort of set up. You had to take a half flight of stairs to get to Paige's room. Underneath the lofted area was where the TV and fireplace were. Lily's room was on the opposite side of Paige's and on the lower landing. The living room area was spacious, with and L-shaped couch, a few chairs, and a coffee table. There were multiple bookcases that surrounded the room. There were necessarily full of books, some had photos, trinkets, trophies, and other objects.

"Emily," I heard Lily call from the kitchen. I quickly made my way to find Lily still sitting at the kitchen table. "Do you think we can make dinner soon?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea."

"Can we have spaghetti?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure! Why don't you get the spaghetti and I'll get the hot water going?" I took me a while to figure out where the pots and pans were. Lily was patiently waiting with a box of spaghetti, while I searched for a pot. I quickly found on and filled it up with water, before putting it on the stove.

"So what do you like in your spaghetti sauce?" I asked looking in the fridge.

"Just sauce," she smiled goofily.

"Just sauce, huh?" she nodded. "Alright." I took out a can of pasta sauce and heated in up on the stove.

While the food was cooking, Lily carefully set the table for two. After that she pour two glasses of water and waited patiently while the spaghetti cooked.

"So Lily, how was your first day of school?"

"It was really good. I love my teacher. She's so nice and pretty. She's new. She went to Banby."

"Banby?"

"I think that's what it was called."

"Could it have been Danby?"

"Yes, that was it," Lily said realizing her mistake.

"What's your teacher's name?"

"Ms. Adams."

"Ellie Adams?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you know her?"

"We went to college together."

"Really. Cool! Did you like college?"

"I did."

"I can't wait to go to college."

"You've got a lot to look forward too."

"So did you learn anything else in school today?"

"No really. We just did introductions. We have recess and lunch right after each other. And I already made some new friends."

"That's great Lily," I said, placing the pot of spaghetti on the table. "I see that you were doing an "About Me" poster.

"Yup! Do you like it?" she asked handing it to me.

I took a look at it, and my heart started to melt. Lily had drawn a few pictures of her and her mother biking, hiking, and making crafts. There was another picture near the end of the poster that Lily had drawn. From what I could tell it looked like the other woman she had drawn was Paige.

"It looks outstanding. You're a very good artist."

We finished the rest of our meal in simple conversation. Afterwards, Lily headed to her room while I cleaned up. I carefully washed and put away the dishes before seeing what Lily was up to.

I peeked into Lily's room to find her placing different outfits on the bed. I knocked before I got the go ahead to enter. Lily had her hands on her hips trying to figure out if this outfit would work. I gave a light laughed as I watched her. She was the completely opposite of Paige. She was prepared, whereas Paige just threw on the first thing that she could find. Like this evening, she was wearing mismatching socks.

"Trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow?" I asked, taking a seat in her chair.

"Yeah, but I wore the shorts I wanted to wear tomorrow," she said looking at her shorts.

"Well let's see," I said looking at all of her different layouts. "I think that these shorts would go just as well with this shirt." I held up a pair of navy shorts and white V-neck.

"I like that," she said taking the clothes and laying them out on the bed. "But what about shoes?"

"Well…" I said glancing at her shoe selection. "How about the Toms?"

"Oh yes, that would go," she said placing them in position. "Yes."

Once she was satisfied with her outfit, she gathered all of her school work and put it in her backpack. I watched as she made sure everything was ready to go for her second day of school.

"Do you think we have time for some TV?" she asked.

"I think we'll have time for one episode," I said, glancing at my watch. It was almost 7:30.

Lily turned on the TV and skimmed through the channels before finding something to watch on ABC Family. I listened to the show, not really paying attention. I found myself staring at all the little trinkets and objects that decorated the apartment. My attention was drawn back to reality when I heard the credits rolling.

"Alright, ready for me?" I asked. She yawned and nodded. "Alright go and brush your teeth."

I waited patiently for her changed into her pajamas and brush her teeth. I said goodnight to her before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

I grabbed a glass and poured myself some wine before returning to the living room. I took my time looking at each object and trinket. There were various pictures from high school and one from the station where she worked. Most of the trophies and medals that decorated the bookshelves where from high school swim meets. There was one that I didn't recognize at all. It didn't look like a swimming medal at all. I turned it over, but the inscription was worn away.

I ran my fingers along the edge of the bookcase, reading book titles and looking at pictures. There was one of Paige and a group of other women. Paige had she shirt lifted, exposing her side, while all the other women pointed to it. They all wore smiles, and were obviously laughing. Paige wore her famous McCullers's smile. I looked at what the rest of the women were pointing at. There on Paige's was an anchor that covered a majority of her upper side. It was beautifully designed. I ran my fingers over the place where the tattoo was. I never pegged Paige as the one to get a tattoo, but we aren't the same as we once were.

I noticed a stack of letters stuck in between two book ends. Most of them looked old. They were frying at the edges as if they'd been bent and opened and closed. There must have been a few dozen letters. I pulled one out and glanced at it. I recognized the handwriting instantly…it was mine. Had she kept all the letter that I sent her? I pulled out another, and then another, and another…my handwriting was clearly written on the front of each letter. All of the letters were from me. I opened one of the last ones and read it. It was the one that I had sent her for her 21st birthday. The ink was smeared across most of the page, as if she was crying when she read it. I felt my heart slowly start to shatter into tiny little pieces.

**Paige's POV**

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jae called out. "Remember you're buying me lunch tomorrow."

"Fine, but you're driving," I called back. She shook her head laughing before giving a wave and leaving.

I grabbed my coat and bag before quickly heading home. I practically ran home. It was almost 11:30 by the time I put the key in the lock. I silently opened the door. All the lights where turned off, except the ones by the couch. I dropped my bag by the door and made my way over the couch. Emily was curled up in a blanket wearing one of my sweatshirts, and holding a crumpled piece of paper. I recognized the piece of paper as one of the letter that she had sent me. It was 21st birthday letter, I could tell from the tear-marked ink.

I gently pulled the piece of paper from her hand and put in back in it's envelope. I returned it to the bookcase along with all the other letters.

"I'm sorry," I heard Emily's say. I turned around to find her rubbing her eyes. "I didn't mean to rummage through your personal things."

"What's mine is yours, after all you did send those to me, so technically they belong to the both of us," I said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said getting up.

"Are you okay to get home?" I asked, noticing how tired she looked.

"Yeah, I have my car outback," she said motioning to the parking lot.

"Okay text or call me when you get home," I said taking the blanket from her.

"Okay," she said as she gathered her things. "Oh here." She started to take off the sweatshirt that she had borrowed.

"Keep it. It looks good on you," I said. I liked when Emily wore my clothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've got a thousand of those. I don't think one will make that much of a difference."

"Well, um, I'll see you later," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Thanks again for taking care of Lily. I really appreciate it," I said as I pulled Emily into a hug.

I watched as Emily made it to her car, before going to check on Lily. Lily was fast asleep when I opened the door. I noticed that she had her clothes neatly laid out for tomorrow. I felt myself laugh quietly, before closing the door.

After a long day, I wanted nothing that to crawl in bed and sleep. I pulled off my uniform and hung it up before changing into shorts and a sweatshirt. My phone lit up a few seconds later telling me that Emily was back in her apartment.

At last I could finally close my eyes and sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Paige's POV**

I felt my body wake much sooner than my mind. Three months had already zoomed by since Lily started to live with me, and I have to say that they've been the happiest three months of my life. I got to see Emily more; she would come by the apartment whenever I was at work and Lily was home. Our schedules seemed to work in sync that way.

Lily was already in the living room watching the Sunday cartoons. I made myself a cup of coffee before joining her on the couch. She was watching a show with a talking dog, who wore glasses, and a boy with looked like he would be forty or so.

I let my brain wake up a little bit, before diving into the day. Today was the day that Lily turned seven, it was also the first time that she would celebrate her birthday without her mother. I got up from the couch and went into my room. I grabbed the box that Mrs. Avery had given me, before changing into running gear and returning to the living room.

"Hey Lily, do you think we can talk?" I asked placing the box on the coffee table.

"Sure. What's in the box?" she asked pointing to it.

"I know that this might not be the best time to give this to you, but this is a box that Mrs. Avery, the social worker, gave me. It's got some of your stuff in it," I said pushing the box her way.

"My stuff? Like from my house?"

I nodded slowly. "There's more stuff at your house when you're ready. I'll leave you alone to look through it."

I rose from the couch and put my dishes away before leaving the house. I trusted Lily to be alone by herself for this. I knew that she wouldn't run away or do anything stupid; she was smarter than that. I made my way down my usually running path that took my past Emily's apartment complex.

I noticed that Emily's car was in the parking lot. I knew that she usually walked to work, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I ran up three flights of stairs to the third floor and knocked twice on her door. I was about to leave when I heard the deadbolt being unlocked.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just running and well…I saw your car in the parking lot…" I mumbled.

"Come in, you must be freezing," she said looking at my outfit. Maybe shorts and a shirt wasn't the smartest outfit to wear in mid-October.

"Just a little," I said taking a set into her apartment.

"Where's Lily?" Emily asked holding me a cup of hot coffee.

"She's at home."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. About a month ago the social worker stopped by my apartment and gave me a box of Lily's stuff from her house. I gave it to her this morning. I thought that she could use from alone time to go through everything. If she needs anything, I told her to call me, but I figured I'd give her an hour or two to be alone."

"Smart idea," Emily said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

Her apartment was small but homey. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled the apartment. I smiled a little remembering how much I love that scent. Her walls were decorated with photos and paintings. She had very few pictures from high school hanging up, most of them were family, baby, or college pictures.

"So are you coming this evening for the party?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"I wouldn't miss, although I can't decide if the present I bought rocks or sucks," she said laughing.

"I'm sure anything from you, she'd love," I said smiling.

"Should I bring anything else?" she asked. "Food, drinks, snacks?"

"A bottle of wine would be nice, for the adults you know."

"Of course, I think I can do that. Red or white?"

"Red," I laughed.

"So how's work been?" she asked.

"It's good, tiring, but good. I don't think I could do it without you. I can go to work without being afraid that Lily will get hurt or something."

"Well I'm happy to help. I love Lily just as much as you do."

There was a break of silence between us. It wasn't awkward, just silent. I could tell that there was something that Emily wanted to say, but I knew that she wouldn't say it. I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to say, but she wouldn't say it. It's like she was afraid of saying it, because she didn't know what was going to happen. "I love you" were the most powerful words one could say. To be honest I didn't know how I would react if she said those three infinite words to me. I longed to hear her say them, but like her I was afraid of what would happen. Once they're said, they can't be taken back.

"Thanks for everything," I said getting up awkwardly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, sounds good," Emily said getting up.

She walked me to the door, before giving me a quick hug. I shorten my running loop to get back to the apartment at a reasonable time. When I got back to the apartment, Lily was waiting for me on the couch. The box looked like it had been untouched, but I knew that Lily had gone through and placed everything neatly back in. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she smiled when she saw me enter the living room.

"Hey," I said taking a seat next to her. I pulled her into my arms where she broke down into more tears. I let her cry and cry and cry. I let her release all of the emotions that she'd been holding in since her mother's passing. I let her wept tears of sadness, joy, guilt. I let her.

"There, there, everything's going to be okay," I said, running my fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. "

"I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to be sorry for crying."

"No, I'm sorry that you've had to take me in and take care of me. It such a burden."

"Lily Avery Francis, you will never ever be a burden for me. I want you to know that it was my choice to care for you because I wanted to, and I'm so thankful that I did. You've turned my life around in so many different ways. I don't ever want you to think that you're a burden in this family. Everyone loves you, Emily, my dad, everyone loves you Lily."

"Do you think we could go to my house now?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If you're ready for it, yes."

"I'm ready," she said.

"Okay, let me just grab my things," I said. I ran to my room and threw on a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt, before grabbing my keys.

About an hour later we pulled up into Lily's driveway. I had called the social worker to meet us there, so that she could let us in. Lily was in a trance when we arrived at her house. Her eyes would wonder from here to there, looking at certain things.

"Ms. McCullers, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Avery said as we approached the front door.

"Likewise."

Mrs. Avery unlocked the door for us before following behind us. The entrance of the house led directly into the living room. It was homey. There was a long couch that faced a fireplace. There were multiple pictured on the mantle piece. Each of them features Lily and her mother in different wooded areas. There were six of them, six for how old Lily was.

I took all six and put them in the box of things we were taking back with us. I wandered around the rest of the house. I found Lily in her room putting her things in various boxes.

"Lily? You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in," she said taking a seat on her bed.

"You don't have to do all of this in one day," I said, sitting next to her. "We can come back whenever you want."

"But aren't they selling the house?"'

"Yes, but you can come back anytime before then."

"I think I just want to get through my room today, if that's okay," she said, inhaling deeply.

"Of course that's okay. I'll be outside if you need me," I said, leaving her to gather her things.

I found myself wandering around the house, admiring all the different pictures and artwork hanging on the walls. Her mother had hung up various artwork that Lily had done when she was a child. I can picture Lily smearing her heads around on the clean piece of paper with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, Paige," I heard Lily call from her room. "I'm done."

I walked back into her room. There were a few boxes that were filled with various objects, pictures, poster, clothing…etc.

"I'm finished," she said, looking at her boxes.

"Alright," I said grabbing one of them. "Do you want to look around any more?"

"I think I've had enough for today," she said rubbing her temples.

"Okay."

I loaded the boxes into the car, while Lily waited. Mrs. Avery locked up the house after I had brought the last box out. I thanked her driving out to met us.

When we got back to the apartment, Lily took the boxes to her room and started going through them again. I watched from a distance as she went through each item carefully, before deciding where it should go in the room.

I cleaned the apartment and prepped it for the party, while Lily finished going through her things. There were only a few people coming to her birthday party. Lily had invited a few friends from school, my dad, Emily, Wayne, and Pam. It was a small gathering, but I let Lily invite who she wanted.

It was around 6 o'clock when my dad and the Fields showed up. My dad, of course, made his famous vanilla birthday cake. Pam and Wayne had brought various snacks and appetizers. I had ordered Pizza for the children which was being kept warm in the oven.

"Lily?" I asked, knocking on her door. I slowly opened the door to find her standing in the middle of her room. "Hey. How you holding up?"

"Processing, but in a good way," she said, putting a smile on her face. "It kind of feels like she's here with me." She glanced around the room, looking at all the photos that she had hung up.

"The room looks amazing," my dad said from the doorway.

"Papa Nick," Lily shouted in excited. She wrapped herself around my dad's leg, laughing.

'Papa Nick?' I mouthed to my dad. He just laughed and shook his head as he gave Lily a hug.

"How about we get ready for a party?" my dad asked. Lily nodded happily before following my dad out of the room.

**Emily's POV**

I finished my shift later than I thought. By the time I got back to my apartment and showered it was almost 7. I grabbed the bottle of wine and my present for Lily before rushing out to my car.

I found a parking spot next to Paige's car in the parking lot. From the parking lot, I could see that all the lights were on. I quickly made my way to the door. Paige answered on the third knock. Her cheeks were rose red.

"Emily, hey!" she said pulling me into a hug. "How are you?"

"Great. I brought wine," I said, holding up the bottle. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"No worries. I'm just glad you came," she said, taking it.

The apartment was full of life my mom and Nick were hanging with the children, who were doing some sort of craft. My dad was in the kitchen getting some food ready and cleaning up. I dropped my present in the pile, before joining Paige and my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie, how was work?"

"It was a pretty easy day, not much came in."

"Well, enjoy the most out of those days," my dad said laughing. "I'm going to see if you're mother needs any help."

"So, how's Lily?" I asked as I took a seat on the counter.

"I think she's still processing everything," Paige said, joining me. "She asked to go to her house once I got home."

"Did you?" She nodded. "And?"

"She looked around, but it was too much for her. She cleared out most of the things in her bedroom, but she wants to go back later."

"Well, she looks like she's handling every very well," I said, looking over at Lily.

"Better than anyone I would know. I just don't want to overwhelm her with everything that's going on."

"She's a strong little fighter. She let you know."

"She looks just like her mother," Paige said, looking into her wine glass.

"Hey, everything's going to work out, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly.

"Now how about we start cutting that cake. I don't think the crafts are going to keep them at bay for much longer," I said, pointing to the table.

The children had begun to make a mess at the table. Paige's floor was covered in glitter, along with the children. It was going to be hell getting those piece out of the floorboards.

"Better hurry," Paige said, as she hopped off the counter.

"I'll grab the lighter."

I quickly lit the candles and dimmed the lights, while Paige carried the cake into the living room.

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday…" _everyone sang.

Lily's eyes illuminated with happiness and joy. I don't think that anyone could wish that smile from her face. Paige placed the cake down in front of her. The candle light reflected in her eyes.

"Make a wish," Paige said. I watched as Lily thought carefully, before reaching for Paige. She whispered something into Paige's ear before blowing out the candles.

I couldn't make out what Lily had whispered to Paige, but whatever it was it had an affect on her. She tensed momentarily before whisper something in return and turning away. She put her hand over her heart and took a few deep breaths before shaking it off.

"You okay, hun?" I heard my mom asked. She nodded. "Okay, you let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Pam, I will."

She turned and gave me a small smile before returning her attention to the children, who were salivating over the cake.

"Who ready to open some presents?"

Paige and my dad grabbed the presents from the table and placed them in a pile next to her. Paige disappeared for a few minutes but, returned shortly after and out of breath.

"Where'd you run off to?" I asked, as I watched Lily opening her presents.

"A bike is a lot hard to sneak around than I thought."

"You got Lily a bike?"

"That and a few other things."

"Like what?"

"I guess she'll have to tell you," Paige said laughing. "Trust me, they're good."

"If you say so McCullers."

"What'd you get her?"

"She's opening it now."

**Paige's POV**

I watched as Lily unwrapped Emily's gift. It was a small square box, inside was a small glass heart. There was a smaller heart inside of it that looked like it would hold a picture.

"I love it," she said running up to Emily and giving her a hug. "Thank you, thank you."

"You're very welcome," Emily laughed.

After the presents had been unwrapped, the party started to die down. The parents of the children began to pick their children up. Wayne and Pam helped clean up the kitchen before heading out. My dad attempted to clean the glitter from in between the floorboards with a pen. Not the most successful thing I've seen. Soon it was just me, Emily and Lily.

"Hey Lily, I got something I want to give to you," I said leading her to her room.

I had placed all of my presents to her on her bed, so that when she walked in they were the first things that she would see.

"Are these all for me?" she asked. "Is that a bike?"

"I don't know you'll have to open it to find out."

Lily quickly pulled off the blanket that covered it. I had bought her a bike, because that's something that she's always been talking about. All of her friends had them, and she could use it to get to school.

"Wow, I love it," she said, examining the bike thoroughly. "Emily, look what Paige got me."

"Wow," Emily said, coming into the room. "Sleek bike. I must say. I think I'm a little jealous."

"You can ride it too."

"Aw, thanks."

Lily opened the other presents that were on her bed. One was a new swimming bag, and the other were swimsuits.

"Yay, now I can swim," she said, dancing. "Can we go swimming tomorrow, please?"

"I suppose we can," I said, laughing. "But, I think you'll need to get some sleep before we can do that."

"Okay," she said pulling out a pajamas and shoving Emily and I out of the room.

I went to check on her a few minutes later, and the lights were off and soft snoring was coming from Lily's bed.

"Out like a light blub?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think anyone was capable of falling asleep that fast."

"Um…you," Emily offered.

"What? No."

"Yes. I remember one time, you literally fell on the bed and you were out."

"I wasn't out out, I just had my eyes closed."

"Well, care you explain the freight train sounds came from?"

"A freight train?" I offered.

"Good one McCullers. Come on I'll help you clean up."

"Em, you don't have to. It's pretty late."

"Paige, if I don't help. I don't think this place will get cleaned until next week."

"Alright," I said, handing her a garbage bag.

"So, Lily's swimming?"

"Yeah. I took a few times to local pool and I couldn't get her out. I think I had to bribe her to come to the shallow edge. She's got natural talent."

"Has she thought about joining a swimming team?"

"Yeah. William Penn has a swimming team, but I think we'll probably start off with club."

"I think there are a few club teams around the area?"

"Yeah, I was looking into Stony Lane."

"I heard that was a good one."

"I guess we'll have to check it out tomorrow then."

"We?"

"Well, only if you want to. I didn't know, well, uh, I figured you hadn't swum recently, and well…" I rambled. 'We' just came out so naturally when I was talking to Emily. Sometimes I even forgot what had happened between us.

"Paige, relax, it's fine. I would love to, but I'm working a double tomorrow."

"Oh, that's brutal. You have fun with that," I teased.

"You know I will."

"Thanks for coming tonight. It really meant a lot to Lily."

"It was my pleasure; besides I can't resist that little munchkin. I just glad that you two get along so well."

"It's like having a little sister, but also like having a child. I think I've grown up more in the past year than I have in my entire life. She's a real life changer."

"Then can I ask you something?" I nodded. "What did Lily whisper to you that made you tense up?"

"She asked to stay with me instead of going somewhere else."

"Like adoption?"

"Like adoption!"

"Oh my god, Paige! That's wonderful news!" Emily shouted, wrapped her arms around me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Emily's POV**

I gazed out the hospital window, the snow was beginning to fall more heavily. With Christmas not too far away, everyone knew what that meant…accidents. Within an hour of so, ambulances started zooming in and out of the ER. Accidents ranged from car to house to ice…and everything in between.

"Emily there's been a huge pile up on the interstate and a fire on Lincoln Ave. They want all hands on deck."

"Jesus. Alright," I said handing my charts to the nurse.

When I got to the ER it was already overrunning with patients. Doctors were directing people to different parts of the hospital. They were setting up suture stations in the hallways, trying to get people in and out as soon as possible.

"Are the interstate pile up people here?"

"We just got a call, they should be here in ten minutes."

"And the Lincoln Ave building?"

"No word yet, it's a real nightmare over there."

I felt my heart start to race. Paige. Paige would definitely be out there right now. I looked at my phone to see if she texted me, but there was nothing. I sent a quickly text before the first ambulance showed up.

**Please be careful.**

**Jae's POV**

"Paige would you hurry up?" I shouted.

"I'm coming, what?" she said pulling a shirt over her head.

"It's snowing"

"You woke me up to tell me that it's snowing? Jae it's been snowing for like two weeks."

"No, actually, the food's here," I said holding up a bag of takeout.

"There better we steamed broccoli in there," she said snatching the bag from me.

"It's on top, a whole box full."

"I guess I can't be mad at you forever," she said, opening the box and take a bit. "Delicious."

"We'll probably be working a double today."

"Again. I haven't seen my bed in over a day," she said frustrated.

"But the overtime is good."

"Point taken, but I haven't seen Lily at all. When I came home she was asleep and when I left she had gone to school."

"Has Emily been looking after her?"

"Yeah, she's been going to Emily after school."

"So you and Emily, any progress?"

"I can't tell, maybe. Whenever we're all together it just feels right, but neither of us have made a move."

"Well, maybe you're both waiting for the other one to make the move. I think if she doesn't look like she's making the move, you gotta make it or else you'll both be waiting forever."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it."

"Wait, like right now?"

"No tonight when I get home, figure do it in person right?"

"Right."

"Hey Jae, Paige, there's a fire on Lincoln Ave, a medAlert just went off. Fire trucks are already on the scene," Rick called. "They rest of you there's a pile up on the interstate they want all hands on deck."

"Get your ass up Paige," I said packing up quickly. Paige grabbed her gear and took a seat in the passenger seat, while Ellie, a noobie paramedic hopped into the back.

"Do we know anything?" Ellie asked from the back.

"Uh, the medAlert came from a Jill Walsh, age 67, lives on the three floor. There was a fire in the kitchen that they fire squad is putting out, but Walsh wasn't in her apartment," Paige said, looking at the computer

"So where is she?"

"I guess that's what were for," I said.

When we pulled up the fire squad were already attempting to put the fire out. The fire alarm wasn't ringing but some of the tenants were making their way out of the building.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Paige said looking at the burning building.

"Paige, we've done this before, there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know, old buildings like these always have their faults."

"Alright, but we have a job to do. I'll try and get as many people out, but we have to find Walsh."

"Ellie, come with me, grab that bag," Paige said quickly.

The establishment was a four story apartment building. It was old, and I could see why Paige worried. The building wasn't in the greatest condition, there were multiple cracks running along the building. The roof was flat and there were multiple feet of snowing beginning to pile up.

I ran down the halls knocking on door, telling people to evacuate the building. In the end I found the fire alarm and pulled it. The sirens went off, and people finally started to get out of their rooms.

_"Is everyone out?" A fireman asked over the radio. _

"I don't know," I said trying to figure out what was going on.

_"We've got to everyone out of the building now!" he said desperately. _

"What's wrong?" I asked as ushered people out of the building.

_"Buildings like these run on natural gas, the fire's spreading faster than we can put it out."_

"Turn the gas off!" I shouted.

"Things are this aren't that easy!" the fireman said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the building.

"I've got two paramedics in there looking for a medAlert caller!"

"Get them out now!" he shouted.

_"Jae, we found Walsh!"_ I heard Paige's voice come over the radio

"Paige, you and Ellie need to get out of there! Now!"

_ "We're in the second floor stairwell, what's going on?"_

"This building runs are natural gas, you need to get out NOW!"

_ "Walsh is in no condition to walk."_

"I'm going in," I said dropping my gear.

"I can't let you do that. This building is going to blow and I'm not letting anyone go back in there."

"Paige, you've got to get out of there as fast as you can. The buildings are going to blow any minute," I shouted through the radio.

There was no response through the radio. I felt my body start to seize. Those next couple of minutes were the longest minutes of my life. My eyes were trained on the front entrance, waiting for any sign of movement.

The fire was spreading faster and faster, not amount of water could put it out. People were running away from the building. Police were starting to clear a radius around the building as fast as they could.

That's when I saw the front door being swung open. Walsh was being supported by Ellie and Paige as they tried to hurry out of the building.

"PAIGE!" I shouted before everything was gone, even the light.

**Emily's POV**

"Em…" I heard Jess whisper in my ear. "Look…" She was point at the TV, which had the new channel.

_"And now back to you Heather."_

_ "Yes, thank you, Ellen. As you can see the snow has really picked up these last couple of days, which means that the accident rate increases enormously. There's been a major pile up on the interstate. It is hard to tell how many were injured in this accident, but it's a sadden sight to see this afternoon."_

_ The camera did an aerial view of the accident. Snowing was falling faster then ever, making the scene harder to see, but one could make out the smoke and fire coming from the scene. _

_ "And now back to you Ellen."_

_ "Yes, thank you Heather. It looks like we have some breaking news. An apartment complex located on Lincoln Ave has gone up in flames. Here's live footage."_

_ The camera zoomed on an aerial view of the fiery apartment. You could just make out of the tenants running from the building. _

_ "It's reported that the fire started on the third floor and subsequently spread through the building. Officials say that they aren't sure if everyone is out of the building, but they're on wide alert to make sure everyone is out…and Oh my god!"_

There was a loud explode heard from the TV as the building exploded. The framework collapsing entirely. Fire, dust, and ash, covered the scene.

_"…oh my lord…it looks as if the building as completely collapsed. I hope they got everyone out of there…"_

"Oh my god," Jess whisper, her eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Get as many people out of here as you can! We need to make room for Lincoln Ave!" my supervisor shouted.

"Em!" I heard Jess shout. "You okay?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. I'm sure Paige is fine, she's probably busy saving lives. No new is good new right?" Jess said, trying to cheer me up.

"Right." Something was definitely wrong.

**Jae's POV**

"JAE! JAE!" I heard someone shouting. It felt like my body was a punching back. I felt cold flakes hit my face. The smell of smoke and ash filled my nose

"JAE!"

I felt my eyes shoot open. The sky was grey and filled with ash and snow. My body was covered with snow and rubble. I felt a warm liquid sliding down my temple. Blood.

"Jae, hey!" I looked up and saw the fireman that I had seen before. "You're okay!" He pulled me into a tight hug, only then did I realize just how sore my body was.

"What the hell happened?" I asked trying to get get up. "Ah"

"Jae take it easy," he said helping me sit up. "The fire hit the gas pipe."

"Paige! Ellie!" I remembered what had happened. I watched it before my own eyes.

"Jae, you've got to rest!" he said trying to make me lie back down.

"My friends are out there. I need to…ah…find them!" I said getting up, using him as support.

"We've got people looking right now," he said.

I glanced around a noticed many people, firemen, citizens, police officers, paramedics, looking for survivors.

"Let me just check you, before you got out again, okay?" he pleaded kindly. "I'm Fin, by the way."

We took a seat while he did a quick exam, before letting me return to the scene.

"We'll find them," he said, moving some rubble.

"PAIGE! ELLIE!" I shouted, moving to the area where I last saw them. "ELLIE! PAIGE!"

"Come on, please answer, please," I plead, looking through the rubble. "ELLIE! PAIGE!" There was movement in a near by rubble pile, before a hand appeared from the snow.

"Please be them, please me them," I whispered as I frantically pulled the rubble away.

"FIN!" I shouted. He came running quickly and started pulling stones away from the bodies.

"Ellie!" I shouted, recognizing the uniform. "Ellie!"

Her body was limp, but she was breathing. Mrs. Walsh was next to her, trying to move.

"Mrs. Walsh, are you hurt?" I asked. She shook her head. Fin grabbed her and got her out the snow.

"Ellie, wake up!" I shouted. She moved slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She was covered in ash and snow. Her blonde hair, now grey. "Hey, hey, you're okay." I wiped the tears that were starting to form.

"My leg," she moaned. Her leg was pinned under a piece of stone.

"Okay, okay, on three," I said positioning myself next to the rock. I was in condition to be lifting a fifty-pound piece of stone, but Ellie pushed her other legs against the stone. The stone lifted just enough for Ellie to pull her leg out.

"Where's Paige?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. She was right next to me, and then she wasn't. She pushed us out of the way," Ellie said, looking around frantically. "We need to find her."

"Your leg's shattered and your arm's broken. You need to rest," I said pushing her back down." I motioned for a paramedic. "Stay here."

"PAIGE!" I shouted. I felt like I was shouting into a dark void. "Come on Paige, give me something."

It felt like I was looking for hours. Overturning any pile of rumble that was near me. Nothing. Every time I looked, I found nothing. Paige couldn't have just disappeared. My phone was vibrating off the hook. I went to turn it off, when…

"Paige…" I quickly dialed her number and waited to hear something. Paige never silenced her phone when she was working. I heard a phone ring near me. The rings took me close to the entrance of what was the apartment complex.

"I NEED HELP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I quickly dialed the number again and dug in the direction of the ring. Fin came and started pulling the bigger pieces away. Paige was hidden under at least a foot of rubble.

"Paige, please be alive, please, please, please," I said brushing off the dust. As soon as I found a pulse, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"We need a gurney over here!" Fin shouted. Paramedics were on sight in an instant, carefully removing Paige from underneath the building. Her body was contorted in a way that made me want to pass out. There was just so much blood. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Jae, you've got to let them handle this," Fin said, pulling me away.

"Wait, I'm going with you," I said, twisting out of Fin's grip.

_"Three ambulances inbound to Penn Gen. Two paramedics, one in critical, and one police officer, critical," _the paramedic said through the radio.

_"ETA?" _a woman asked.

_"Ten minutes."_

**Emily's POV**

"Em, they're got three ambulances coming," jess said, tossing me a gown. "Ten minutes."

"Conditions?"

"Two critical," she said.

"Are these from Lincoln Ave?"

"Just brace yourself. It wasn't a pretty sight."

A few minutes later, I found myself waiting outside in the snow. I felt my heart racing faster than ever. Even when I took deep breathes, my heart wouldn't stop racing. The sounds of sirens were getting closer and closer, and soon flashing lights were blinding me.

"Officer Grey Sanders, age 29, heavy damage to the thoracic cavity, both legs crushed and evidence of a concussion," a paramedic said getting out of the ambulance.

"Take him to trauma room 2," I said wheeling him away.

"Alright, we need to get x-rays, alert OR 2, and page Dr. Green," I shouted. "We need to stop this bleeding.

I heard the next set of sirens outside the ER, and soon another gurney was being wheeled in. The patient was female, maybe early twenties. One of her legs looked severally crush, and her arm was wrapped in a sling. She was rushed into trauma room 3.

"Get him prepped for surgery," I said, before they rushed him out of there.

The last set of sirens could be heard. The gurney was surrounded by at least six doctors. I couldn't get a look at the person on the gurney. There were too many tubes, wires, and people to get a good look. From what I saw, the body was severly damaged.

"Prep OR 4 now," one of the doctor said, as the gurney was wheeled by, "and get AB blood."

I check my phone hoping that Paige had texted me back, but there was nothing.

"No new is good news," I said to myself. "No news is good news.

I was about to go into trauma room 3, when I saw her. Jae. I felt everything inside of me fall apart. If Jae was there, that mean that Paige was also there.

"Em!" I heard her shout. She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug."

"Jae, oh thank god you're okay," I said, examining her body. She had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, just shaken and battered."

"What happened? Where's Paige?" She grew silent. "Jae!"

"The building, we went in to look for a medAlert, and then the next thing I know I'm covered in rubble and the building is gone."

"Where's Paige?"

"They just wheeled her in," she said quietly. "She and Ellie were still in the building when it collapsed."

I felt my knees become weak. The buckled beneath me and hit the cold tile. My body seemed to shatter into a million pieces. Tears began to stream down my face. That's was all I could do, cry. Jae's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Paige isn't going to give up without a fight," Jae said softly.

"She never does…"

Every minute that passed felt like an hour. Every hour that passed felt like a day. Nick came as soon as I called him. My parents picked Lily up from school and took her back to Rosewood for the weekend.

The four hours that had passed, felt like a year. Jae sat quietly next to me as we waited. All I wanted was an update, that's all, but I didn't even get that.

"Emily," I heard Nick shout, as he ran towards me.

"Nick!"

"I came as soon as I heard. What happened? Where's Paige? Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery," Jae said, standing up.

"You're her partner, Jae? Right?" Jae nodded. "What happened to my Paige?"

"We were responding to a medAlert call on lIncold Ave. There was a fire and the building ran on natural gas. Then the whole building just blew up. I don't really remember how everything happened, Paige found the Walsh, the medAlert caller, and her and another paramedic were bringing her out when the building just exploded."

"Paige was always to put others before herself," Nick said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises."

"Good, good, did you find my daughter?" Jae nodded. "You're a paramedic, EMT, how bad was it? Please tell me the truth."

"It doesn't look good," Jae said softly. "We found her buried under a lot of debris. She had, from what I could see, significant damage to her abdominal and thoracic area. Her right leg was crushed, and uh…there was a lot of blood…"

"Paige is a fighter," Nick said, his voice shaking. "Thank you."

"She's been in surgery for hours and we can't get anyone to tell us what's going on."

"Let me try," Nick said, walking toward the nurse's station.

We watched as Nick talked to one of the nurses. She picked up the phone and talked to one of the doctors in the OR, before hanging up. She and Nick talked for a little while longer, before he returned.

"She just came out of surgery…"

"Did they say anything else?" I asked. He shook his head. "Where is she?"

"She's being taken to ICU, but she's not allow any visitor."

"They had to have said something else," Jae pressed.

"They said that it was success for the amount of damage she sustained. They put her in a medically induced coma."

"I'm so sorry Nick," I said pulling him into a hug.

"Just when I got her back," he wept into my shoulder.

"I know, I know."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Emily's POV**

It had been almost two weeks and still I found myself standing outside the glass door, looking in. Nick sat next to Paige holding her hand. I listened to the rhythmic beat of Paige's heart on the monitor. I watched Paige's chest rise and fall.

Paige's body was black and blue. Bandages covered a majority of her body. Her face carried only a few cuts, but for the most part was untouched. Wire and tubes covered Paige's body.

"Emily, any news?" Nick asked, appearing next to me.

"No, she should have come out of the coma by now. They only thing they can do now is wait."

"Would you like you go in?" he offered.

"You should spend time with her. I don't want to intrude."

"Paige loved you too," he said. "I think she would want you in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll give you some time alone," he said, before leaving.

I made my way into the room, take the seat that Nick occupied previously. I carefully took her hand in mine. It was warm, and soft.

"Hey Paige," I whisper, kissing her hand softly. I noticed a tattoo on her inner wrist. VII. XV. "August 15th."

August 15th. I don't think that I could ever forget that day. It was they day that Paige stole my heart, and I stole her heart. It was day that I knew Paige would be my life. It was day that I knew there was no one else but her.

"I know you're in there somewhere, so there's something that I want to tell you. Something that I've known for the longest time. Five years ago we had this amazing plan, for you to go to Stanford and swim and for me to go Danby. We both knew that distance wasn't going to be a problem, because when you truly love someone, distance seems like a tiny pinch. Then everything happened, and I felt like I was dropped into a void that I couldn't escape.

I stopped visiting because it hurt to see you in behind bars, and I stopped writing because it broke my heart to. I was selfish. I didn't want make memories with you while you were behind bars because I was afraid that they would replace all the wonderful memories we already had. I wanted to keep what we had alive, but in the process, I lost you and I lost myself," I said resting my head on the bed.

Sometime I wonder, what if I had written and visited, would things be different? But then I look forward, and I see happiness and joy. I see you smiling and laughing. I see Lily.

She keeps asking about you. She's come to visit you a few times, and she even gave you Snuggles, so that he can keep you company. She scared to lose someone she loves again. You're like a mother to her and she needs you. I need you. I've never stopped loving Paige McCullers, and I never will. You're the reason I fight."

Please just give me a sign that you can hear me or that your okay. Please. I know you're strong. You're a fighter, the stronger fight I've ever met. You fought even when you where down. So show me that you can fight this. Please…"

I let the tears stream down my face and the uncontrollable sobs escape from my mouth. All I wanted was one more chance with Paige, just to tell her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her.

"I love you…" I whispered through my sobs.

"I-I lovvee youu too."

"PAIGE!" I shouted as my head shot off the bed.

Paige's eyes were closed. I thought I heard her speak, but maybe I was imagining things.

"E-emm, wwatterr," Paige croaked.

"Water, right, of course," I said hurrying around the room looking for water.

My heart was racing fast that I could count. Paige was awake. I found water and hurriedly poured a glass, slipping most of it on my shirt as I ran back over to Paige.

"Here," I said raising the cup to her lips. She quickly drank the water, before asking for more. I got her a few more cups of water, before Paige finally stopped asking. Her voice was hoarse and dry when she spoke.

"You're awake. Does anything hurt?" she shook her head.

"W-wherree amm I-I?"

"You're at Penn Gen, in ICU."

"ICU? A-am I really tha-t special?"

"Do you remember what happen?" she didn't answer.

"Wh-what about Jae…and…Ellie?"

"They're both fine. Jae came out with a minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises. Ellie's tibia was shattered and she had a broken arm, but they're both recovering."

"T-that's good," she said, clearing her throat. "And Lily?"

"She's been staying with me and visiting your dad on the weekends."

"Has s-she visited?"

"No."

"G-good. I didn't want h-her to see me like this," Paige said, looking at the extent of her wounds.

"Your dad's here. I can do find him."

"That's o-okay. J-just stay here with m-me okay?"

"Okay."

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry that you felt like you were in a never-ending void. I'm sorry that I was s-selfish for thinking that I could do this alone. I'm sorry for not fighting hard enough for you. I was scared of what would happen if we tried. But I'm here now, and I'm ready to fight for you and for Lily. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to lose what we have, because what we have is the only thing that keeps me going. I want what we have to keep going."

"And I want you, more than you know. I want to hold you, to love you, to kiss you."

"Then kiss me," Paige quietly.

It was the softest and warmest kiss that we've ever shared. All that we want was in the kiss, that kiss said everything there was to say. I knew there was no going back now, and I didn't want to go back.

"Go out with me?" Paige asked, smiling.

"W-what?" I laughed.

"Go with me."

"Like on a date?"

"Like on a date."

"I think that you're going to have to work that one a little harder McCullers," I teased.

"Would another kiss make you say 'yes'?" she asked smoothly.

"If you make it two. I think I could manage."

"Deal!"

Kissing Paige McCullers was the life and energy that make everything go round. I don't think that I would ever want to stop kissing her. Everything about her made me tingle on the inside. The way her hand stroked my cheek. The way her lips curled into a smile. The way her eyes gazed longingly at mine. Paige McCullers was my world.

**Paige's POV**

Emily rested peaceful by my side. Her hand intertwined with mine. Everything felt right. I felt like I was finally somewhere where everything fit perfectly into place.

"Em?" I asked quietly, but there was no response. Her eyes were shut and soft snores filled the room. And she says I snore. My dad appeared moments later with a cup of coffee and a tray of food.

He must have had a heart attack when he saw me awake, because he dropped everything that he was holding. The tray made a loud crash on the floor, waking Emily and some of the other patients.

"You're awake?" my dad said surprised. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Can I get you anything?"

"Dad, I'm fine really," I laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Emily said gathering her things.

"See you later?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"So, you two…?" my dad questioned.

"Yeah, dad," I said confirming his suspicions.

"Ah, Paige that's wonderful!" he said happily, taking my hand, instead of hugging me. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks' dad."

"So, how are you? Have the nurses checked on you?"

"Yeah, they came in here about an hour ago. I'm good, my body's really sore."

"You took a hard hit, honey, I'm just glad that you're okay. I was so worried."

"I'm okay dad."

"Thank the lord," he said crossing his heart. "You the fighter I knew you were."

"Never give up without a fight. I learned that from you."

"And you've become one of the strongest people I know."

"So how's Lily?"

"She's been dying to see, but we've been waiting for you to wake up. She's been so worried, but she'll be so happy to hear that you're awake."

"Would she want to come and see me?"

"Of course she would. I can bring her by after school if you want."

"I'd really like that," I said smiling.

The afternoon went by slowly; I wasn't allowed to do anything. I was left alone for most part. Every once and a while a nurse would come in to check on me. My felt like it had been hit by a truck that was hit by another truck. Every time I moved a muscle, a burning sensation surged through my body.

"You know for someone who just got hit by an exploding building, you sure look happy."

"Jae!" I croaked in excitement.

"Ah, you sound like hell," she joked. "I heard you woke up this morning."

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised, I'm allowed to visitors already."

"Are you saying that you don't want me here," she said, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, now get out," I joked, laughing.

"So how are you feeling? You took a heavy hit," she said, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I've definitely felt better. Jae, what the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know, one minutes I was watching you coming out of the building, and the next thing I remember is waking up, covered in rubble and ash."

"I don't remember anything Jae. The last thing I remember is sitting down and eating broccoli."

"You don't remember anything?" she said, surprised.

"No."

"Hold on, I'll be right back?" she said, before getting up.

I watched through the glass as she asked the nurse for my charts. The nurse, after much persuasion, finally gave Jae the chart. She quickly scanned the charts before returning them."

"So…" I asked, as she came back into the room.

"You sustained heavy damage to your cranium, which is most likely contributing to your memory loss."

"Will I get it back?"

"It's hard to say, but you remember everything else, right?"

"Yeah, I remember Lily and Emily and everything before going out there."

"Thank god."

"So what happened Jae?"

"We received a medAlert call from a building on Lincoln Ave, there was a fire in the building and firemen were already on the seen when we arrived. You and Ellie went to look for Jill Walsh, and I went to get people out of the building. Everything just happened so fast. A firemen pulled me out of the building, telling me that it was going to blow any minute. That's when you radioed me, saying that you found Walsh and were coming out. And then I saw you coming to the front door, and then everything went dark."

"How did the building explode?"

"The fire was spreading faster than they could put it out. They tried to turn off the gas, but there must have been a gas leak or something."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"And Fin woke me up, and then I saw what happened. The building had collapsed completely. I ran to last place I remember see he both of you. I found Ellie and Walsh, under some snow and rubble. Ellie's leg was shatter, but Walsh was relatively unharmed."

"How did you find me?"

"I looked everywhere for you. My phone was ringing off the hook, and then I remember that you never have your phone silenced when you work. I found under a foot of snow and stone."

"My phone, really?"

"Really."

"I never thought that would actually save my life. Thank you Jae."

"You're like my best friend; I don't think I could live if you didn't come back."

"Thank you. I would hug you, but I don't think my body will let me."

"We'll save it, for when your healed. How's that, and the next round of drinks are on me?"

"That sounds amazing! Now tell me, who's this Fin guy."

"He was a fireman who was there."

"Just a fireman?" I questioned.

"Okay, maybe more than just a fireman," Jae said blushing. "He came and found me at the hospital."

"AW."

"Would you stop that," she said teasingly.

"He's already asked you out hasn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Jae, that's great!"

"Isn't it. We're going to some Indian restaurant later tonight."

"Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Don't worry, I already got that picked out."

"You're going to have an amazing time. If he could get a date with you, he's special."

"Shut up McCullers. Anyways, what about you and Em?"

"Things couldn't be better."

"So…I'm guess that to two finally got your shit figured out." I nodded happily. "Well that makes two happy lovebirds. Congratulations. That's wonderful news."

"I guess we both got lucky this time around."

"I guess we did."

**Nick's POV**

"Where are we going Papa?" Lily asked.

"We're going to see Paige."

"Paige is okay!?" she asked in excitement.

"Paige is okay. She's been asking for you."

"Really?"

"Really," I said smiling.

I watched as Lily sat in her seat, playing with her fingers. A smile was plastered on her face, and she was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

When we pulled into the parking lot she was practically bouncing out of her seat. She grabbed my hand as she rushed me into the hospital.

"What room?" she asked patiently.

"Right this way."

We stopped in front of her room. The blinds were drawn, making it impossible to see anything.

"Wait, here, I'm just going check on her."

The room was dark when I entered, except for the same window in the corner, where light poured in.

"Hey dad."

"Paige, you're awake."

"Yeah, sorry, the sun was too bright," she said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"I've been resting all day. I could use some human interaction," she laughed, hoarsely.

"Well, I brought Lily here; but if you're not up for it…"

"Of course I'm up for it."

"Alright, but you're tried you just give me the sign, okay?"

"Okay."

I went to the door and let Lily. She came into the room slowly, but as soon as she saw Paige, she burst with excitement.

"Paige!"

"H-hey, Lily," she said attempting to sit up a little.

"You're alive!"

"I am alive."

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, now that you're here."

I watched the two from a distance. I saw how much Paige cared for Lily, and I could see the Lily reciprocated in Lily's eyes. The two laughed like there was no tomorrow. Their language was so smooth and natural. It brought joy to my heart to see love blossoming before my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

**Chapter 21**

**Emily's POV**

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey."

"I brought you something," I said, entering the room.

"A kiss?"

"Yes," I said, giving her a quick kiss. "And…I brought you're favorite." I held up a bag of Skittles, and her eyes slowly grew bigger.

"Finally some real food!"

"I thought you'd say that, so I also brought some Chinese?"

"With broccoli?"

"Of course!"

"So are you sure they aren't going to let me out anytime soon?" Paige asked, as she took a bit of her broccoli.

"Paige you've only been here for four weeks. A person with your injuries should be in the hospital for months."

"I don' t know how much more I can take of _this_" she said motioning around to the hospital.

"The doctor said you should be out in time for New Years."

"So I guess I'll be spending Christmas here," she said, looking sadly around the room. "For Christmas Eve, this place sure looks plain."

"Hey, we'll make it work," I said, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I haven't bought anyone presents…"

"Paige, you're the best gift anyone could ever want."

"And you're the best gift I could ever have."

"Oh, stop, eat your Chinese," I said, blushing.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"For you anything…"

"There's something that I got Lily a few weeks ago, before all of _this. _Do you think you could pick it up…please?"

"Yeah, of course. So, what have you been up to today?"

"Well, I sat here for most of the day. I managed to get out of bed and do a little PT, and I watched TV, so overall I think it was a pretty productive day. What about you? Anything interesting happening in the trauma room?"

"Nothing too serious, I did rounds this morning, changed a few bed pans, and did a dozen sutures."

"So overall, we both had products days," she said laughing.

"I guess we did, and if your up for it, I brought decorations."

I had figured that Paige would be spending the holidays in the hospital, we all did. I had Nick gather up some of their spare decoration, so that we could decorate her room.

"God, I love you…"

"I love it when you say that," I said, blushing. "I brought some lights and snowflakes that Lily made. It's not much, but it should spice up the place a bit."

"I think it'll look perfect," she said, smiling. "Now, help me up."

We spent a good portion of the night hanging up the lights. Paige wasn't able to move that much, but she did what she could. We managed to get the lights around the bed and most of the wall. Paige stuck the snowflakes that Lily had cut out on the inside of the windows.

"Wow, it looks just like Christmas in here," my mom said, as she came into the room.

"Hey Pam," Paige said, hobbling over to give my mother a hug.

"Paige, you're on your feet. You look great!"

"I feel great too," she said with a cheeky smile.

"So, how the recovery going?"

"It's slow, but at least I'm recovering. Em says I should be out by New Years."

"That's wonderful news."

"Will do," Paige said.

"Well I was just in the area and I thought I would swing by. I brought you some home baked cookies."

"Cookies!" Paige shouted. A huge smile appeared on her face. I couldn't contain my laughed. No matter how old Paige was, the child inside of her always found a way out.

"Pumpkin-chocolate chip, your favorite."

"We just finished decorating, if you have time," I said, offering my mother a seat.

"Only for a bit, your father will start to wonder where I am."

"So how's Lily?"

"She's good. She's been staying with Em during the week, and with my dad on the weekends."

"We'll if you two ever need help, you just let us know."

"I will, thank you, Pam."

"And since, I presume that you'll be out by New Years, how about we have New Years at Fields?"

"That sounds wonderful, as long as I see you here tomorrow for Christmas," Paige bargained.

"Deal!"

My mother and Paige had a relationship that I would never understand. It was unique. It always took my mom a long time to warm up to anyone I brought home, but as soon as she and Paige met, it was an instant friendship.

**Paige's POV**

I felt the tips of my fingers touch my toes, the pain from my back slowly leaving my body.

"That's good work Paige," Jen said. "Now, I want you to do ten leg lifts on each side with the band and stretch before you fall into a Christmas coma."

"Christmas coma?"

"Hey, I fall into one every year," Jen said, laughing. "What are your plans?"

"Stay here and lay in bed. My family and my girlfriend's family are coming over to celebrate."

"That's wonderful, and then your getting out by New Years, I here?"

"That's what I hope," I said grabbing my crutch.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas," Jen said, giving me a warm hug. "And don't forget those leg lifts."

"Ten on each side, got it! Have a wonderful Christmas Jen."

"Take it easy."

I hobbled my way back to my room. My body was slowly starting to regain its power, but still I couldn't walk long distances or lift anything too heavy.

"Paige, hey," I heard Emily's voice say.

I glanced around and say Emily coming down the hallway. She wasn't dressed in her normal scrubs outfit, but instead she wore dark red dress that hugged her body in amazing ways.

"You look beautiful." She wrapped her arms around neck, and gave me a warm kiss.

"So do you."

"I doubt that," I said looking down at my lounging pants and a sweatshirt.

"Well, I brought a change of clothes if you want to change," Emily said handing me a bag.

"Aw, my Christmas pajamas," I said, glancing in the bag.

"Your dad dropped them off earlier this week, along with some other clothes. I thought they would do the trick."

"I think they will, but I think I need some help," I said, motioning to the crutch.

"Of course," she said.

**Emily's POV**

I grabbed Paige by the waist, and let her put her weight on me as we walked back to her room.

"I grabbed Lily's present and wrapped it," I said, handing her the small square box.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Anytime, Paige," I said. "Here, sit down."

I placed Paige on the end of the bed. I could tell that she was already tired out from the walk. She tried to hide it, but you could see it in her eyes. She winced slightly as she sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess the leg hasn't fully healed," she said, massaging the area.

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

She leaned back and let me massage the area. I could feel the scar that ran along the hip and upper thigh. She groaned slightly as I moved farther up.

"Sorry." I quickly removed my hand.

"No, it's okay," she said softly. "I think I'm going to shower, and then changed into these nice pajamas."

"Okay, yell if you need anything."

"I will," she said, giving me a kiss.

I heard the water start. I kept my ears trained on the shower, hoping that I wouldn't hear Paige fall or shout. I heard the shower shut off and the curtain being drawn open.

"Hey Em, can you help me?" I heard Paige ask.

I quickly made my way over to the bathroom door, before slowly opening it. Paige was leaning against the counter. She had a t-shirt on, but the Christmas pajamas pants were clutched in her hands.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just can get these on," she said, holding up the pants. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Here, take a seat," I said motion to the rim of the bathtub.

I grabbed the pants from her and slipped them over her feet.

"Ready to stand up?" Paige wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled herself into a standing position.

"I'm sorry to ask you to do all these things for me," she said quietly.

"Paige, asking for help is never a thing to be sorry for," I said. I pulled her pants up her leg, before pulling them gently over her hips. "Does anything hurt?"

"Not when your around."

"You're such a sweet talker, McCullers."

"Sweet talker or not, you still love me."

"I do. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Moving faster aren't we," she joked.

"Obviously too fast for you," I joked back. "The girls should be here any minute."

Paige used my shoulder to get into bed. I helped to prop herself into an upright position. She pulled the blankets over her legs, and threw on a jacket for warmth. I wished that it was me giving her warmth.

"Hey there's something that I want to give you," Paige said, reaching over and grabbing something.

"Don't you want to wait for everyone."

"This atmosphere is perfect right now," she said handing me a small present. "I got this a while ago, and then every happened and I never got a chance to give it to you. I hope it's not too late"

I carefully opened the box and found a necklace. It was a small golden heart, with a small diamond at the point. I turned it over and found our initials engraved in it.

"It's beautiful…"

"May I?" Paige offered. I handed her the necklace and let her secure the clasp. She hands rested on my shoulders and I felt her soft lips graze the back of my neck. "I'm so in love with you."

"But I love you more," I said turning around to met her lips. Just like every time they were soft and gently. The faint taste of mango filled my taste buds. Everything about Paige McCullers made my body go wild.

"Well HELLOO lovebirds!" I heard Hanna boom from the entrance.

"Hanna, don't you know that it's rude to ruin a moment," I said, trying to cover up both of our embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm basking in the happiness of my friend's relationship," she said happily. "How are you?" Paige, you're looking well."

"Thanks Hanna, I felt great too."

"I can imagine why."

"Hanna, would you cool it for a minute," Aria said walking into the room, followed by Spencer.

"I think that's physically impossible for her," Spencer said laughing. "Hey Em, Paige."

"Hey!" we replied in unison.

"So, Paige how's the recovery going?" Aria asked, taking a seat next to Paige. Spencer joined their conversation, which left me with Hanna.

"So how's everything going now that you two are back together?" Hanna asked, pulling me aside.

"Really great, for the first time in a while I can smile and feel happy," I said looking back at Paige.

"Hey, I remember that," Hanna said, looking at the necklace.

"Paige just gave it to me."

"Paige bought that before graduation. She said she was going to give it to you before you left for college. It's very beautiful."

"It just makes me wonder why I didn't act earlier."

"Things like this take time to repair, but look at the two of you. I see happy smiles, I see love, I see happiness. It doesn't matter that you didn't so it earlier or that you should have done it earlier, what matters is that it happened."

"Even though you can be a pain in the ass, you sure know what to say."

"That's what best friends are for, the ass-kicking advice, and to any the hell out of you. Come on, I think I hear your mom coming down the hall."

Sure enough, my mom and my dad appeared in the room shortly after, carrying a few baskets of food and presents. A few minutes later Lily and Nick appeared.

"Paige!" Lily shouted, running up and jumping on Paige's bed.

"Hey!" Paige said excited as she pulled Lily into her arms. "How are ya?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're here."

"So this is Lily…" Hanna said.

"Lily, there are some people I want you to meet. These are my friends, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer," Paige said introducing everyone.

"Hi!" Lily said happily, waving her hand.

"Well, hi!" Hanna said approaching Lily. "I love that outfit of yours."

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

"Emily, how are ya?" Nick said, giving me a hug. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Nick."

"I really appreciate you helping Paige out, and I'm so very happy that you two have figured everything out."

"Trust me, so am I."

**Paige's POV**

Everyone was gathered around my bed. Lily sat at the end with her plate of food. She was having an interesting conversation with Hanna that I couldn't understand. Everyone else was happily talking to everyone else, laughing, and smiling.

"Here," Emily said, passing me a plate of food.

"Thanks."

Pam had brought a light meal, with ham and potatoes. It was first time that I've eaten a homemade meal since I've been here. With Pam's cooking anyone could fall into a food coma.

"Well how about we pass out some presents," Nick offered.

"Presents and dessert?" Pam asked. "I baked an apple pie."

"Oh, cut me an extra large slice," Aria said excitedly.

"Make that two," Hanna commented.

Pam got up and started to slice the cake, while my dad and Wayne started handing out presents. Everyone ended up with a small pile of presents. I felt guilty that I'd only gotten two people presents, but I knew they would understand.

Pam passed out slices of pie while everyone opened their presents. Within the hour people were wearing the presents or drinking their presents.

I watched as Lily opened her presents. Emily had given her a photo book were she could put all the photos that she's collected so far, and my dad got her a polaroid camera.

"Smile!" Lily laughed as she took a goofy picture of me and Emily. She waited for the photo to develop before putting in the first slot of the book. A warm smile appeared on Emily's lips as she wrapped her fingers around mine.

"Hey Lily, I have a little something for you," I said pulling out the small box from underneath my pillow. She took it from my hands and gently opened it. She pulled out a small silver bracelet.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, rolling it over in her hands. I had gotten the lily engraved on the front of the bracelet. "a lily…can you put it on?"

"Of course." I took the bracelet and fastened it over her small wrist.

"I love it Paige, thank you!"

**Emily's POV**

It was around 9pm when people started to pack up. Paige had started to become weary, but tried to hold it together for her guest. Lily was past out at the foot of Paige's bed.

"It's was great to see you Paige," Aria said, giving Paige a warm hug. "We'll see you in a week!"

"You better bring that wine! I really need a drink."

"You can count on it," she said, before leaving.

I said a quick goodbye to Nick and my parents before they left. Nick hoisted Lily off the bed and carried her sleeping figure out of the room. I quickly cleaned up around the room, while Paige gathered her things.

"You should get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Does it really show?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah, it does," I said, turning off the lights.

"Em…"

"Yeah?"

"Stay here…with me. Please?"

"You need to rest Paige…"

"Can't I rest with you next to me?" Paige asked, taking my hand. "I promise, no foolish business, just sleeping."

"Just sleeping?"

"Just sleeping."

"Alright McCullers," I said, taking off my shoes. She gingerly moved over to make room. I crawl in next to her and pulled the covered over us. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me in closer.

"See, no funny business…just sleeping," Paige sighed. Her eyes were closed and soon her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Paige McCullers, forever…and always."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys next chapter is up! hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 22**

**Paige's POV**

"You know we don't have to go to my parents tonight. We could stay in and have a nice dinner, maybe watch a movie…" Emily said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That sounds so tempting, but we promised your mom that we would be there," I said deflating the conversation. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Emily. "How about after, we go back to my place?"

"I'd like that a lot," Emily said, kissing me lips. "What about Lily?"

"I don't think that she'd mine spending another night with my dad."

"Okay," she said, smiling. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'll take the bags to the car, can you get yourself to the parking lot?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you in a few," I said, giving her a quick kiss.

Emily grabbed my bags and headed out to her car. I found myself staring at an empty room, a few days ago this room was jiving with joy, but now it was just a bare hospital room.

I wobbled my way down the hallway, trying to find the quickest way to the front. Thankfully a nurse was kind enough to give me directions to the front. Emily was waiting in her car.

"Get lost or something?" she asked, opening the passenger door.

"No…maybe…"

"Well, hurry up, we don't want to be late."

Sure enough, we hit the middle of rush hour traffic. It took an extra hour just to get out of the city, and then another hour and a half before we reached Emily's house.

"Thanks, mom. We'll see you soon," Emily said, hanging up the phone.

"What'd your mom say?"

"The foods ready to be served, and they're just waiting for us."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your mother's cooking," I said, leaning back into my seat.

"More than once…" she laughed. "You know, I'll cook you a meal, and you tell me if I cook like my mother."

"A romantic homemade meal, cooked by my beautiful girlfriend, what more could a person want."

"A kiss under the mistletoe."

**Emily's POV**

I pulled up into the driveway of my old house. Cars lined the roads, and the lights were on in every room. Paige opened the passenger side door and pulled herself to her feet.

She'd recovered well these past few weeks, but I still felt this pain surge through me when I watched her struggle.

"You good?" I asked, watching her from the driver's side.

"Yeah," she said, stabilizing herself with the door.

"Here," I said, sending her crutch through the door. "Are you sure you want to be here? We could just go back to your place, and you could rest."

"I'm sure, but we can leave any time you want."

"Okay. You just let me know when your tired and we'll go back, sound good?"

"Yeah," she said hobbling over to me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, giving her a quick kiss before we headed in.

The house was bursting with life. Aria, Ezra, Toby, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, the parents, everyone was there. I grabbed a drink for Paige, who had placed herself on the sofa next to Lily.

"Here, drink up. Aria said that you would like this one," I said, handing her the glass of wine.

"Oh that is good," Paige said, savoring the wine. "Alright, we're taking this bottle home."

"I already put it in my purse."

"Ah, perfect," Paige said, pulling her down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, it's nice being surrounded by something other than a hospital room."

"It's good to have you next to me," I said kissing Paige gently on the cheek before getting up. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay…"

I wandered around the party mingling with a few people. Paige spent most of the night on the couch talking to various different people.

It was around 11:30 when Paige finally started to show signs of tiredness. I gathered our things and said a quick goodbye to everyone before helping Paige off the couch.

The ride home was silent, Paige spent most of the time looking up at the stars.

"You okay?" I asked, resting a hand on Paige's thigh.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"Think about what?"

"How lucky I am to have you and Lily, how lucky I am to be alive, everything."

"Paige…"

"One day Emily, I'm going to marry you," Paige said, looking directly into my eyes.

"One day, I'll say 'I do'," I said reaching over and grabbing Paige's hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

I pulled into the apartment parking lot and Paige slowly got out of the car and waited for me to bring her her crutch.

It took Paige a few minutes to get up the stairs, but she refused help. By the time she had gotten up the stairs, she looked extremely tired.

"Paige, let me help you," I said, wrapping my arm around Paige. Paige finally gave in and let me help her up the stairs to her room.

"Emily stay here with me," Paige said laying of the bed.

"Of course. I'm not leaving."

"No, I'm mean, stay here with me and Lily."

"Paige…don't you think that we're moving a little fast?"

"Emily we spent three years together. But I don't want to risk losing you again. I don't think I would live if that happened."

"Paige, I'm not going anyway, I can assure you that. I'll never leave your side again."

"One day, Emily, I'm going to ask you to marry me, and I hope that you'll say 'yes'," Paige said closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I'd always say yes," Emily whispered to herself, "You have no idea how much I would love to say yes."

**Paige's POV**

I felt a shooting pain run through my ribs. Emily's arm was wrapped around my waist and must have pushed against my ribs. I tried not to let out a scream, but I couldn't help letting out a harsh gasp.

Emily awoke quickly, removing her hand from my waist. "Oh my god Paige! I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Em, I'm fine. I guess I'm still recovering," I said rubbing my side gently.

"Let me take a look," Emily said pulling at the hem of my shirt.

"Em, I sure everything's fine."

"Paige, would you just shut up and let me take care of you for once," Emily said, lifting my shirt and checking my ribs. I felt my skin tingle as Emily gently ran her hands along the length of my side.

"It must still be a little tender," Emily pulling my shirt back down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got a little carried away."

"Emily, you could never hurt me," I said, kissing her gently. "I'm okay, really."

"Okay," Emily said, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To make us some breakfast…"

"Can't you stay here for a few more minutes."

Emily smiled gently, before climbing back into my arms. I wrapped them tightly around her. Her fingers played with the hem of my shirt as I gently brushed her hair with my fingers.

"I missed this…" Emily said, pulling my shirt up a little higher. "…just laying with you…"

"I missed this too, but I'm glad that I'm holding you now."'

"Me too," Emily said nestling further into me.

I felt my eyes become heavy again. Emily's hand rested gently on my stomach, and she was tracing small circles around the tip of my tattoo. Before I could think about anything else, I felt my mind slowly start to shut down, and sleep slowly took over.

I awoke to muffled voices coming from downstairs. The door was slightly jar, just enough to let the sunlight in. I glanced over at the clock. It was almost noon. I rolled out of bed and put on sweatshirt before hobbling over to the door.

I found my dad and Emily sitting at the counter drinking coffee, while Lily watched the Sunday cartoons.

"Well look who decided to wake up," I heard my dad laugh.

Emily looked up and gave me a warm smile before laughing a little. I quickly fixed my bed hair and hobbled carefully down the stairs.

"Paige!" Lily said excitedly, running up and giving me a gently hug.

"Hey superstar," I laughed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. What are you watching?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Cyberchase," Lily said, eating her cereal.

"Oh, what has Hacker done this time?" I asked focusing my attention on the green villain.

"He's trying to take over Cyberchase as usual."

"Here," Emily said handing me a hot cup of coffee, and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Em."

I sat and watched the rest of the Cyberchase episode with Lily before joining Emily and my dad at the table.

"How ya feelin slugger?" my dad asked.

"Good. I'm a little sore, but I'm just glad to be out of there."

"Yeah, I bet. I don't know how you lived on that hospital food. It's terrible," my dad, joked.

"Thanks dad."

We spent the rest of the day lounging around, playing games, watching movies, eating food, talking. My dad headed out after dinner, leaving Lily with Emily and I.

At the end of the day Lily sat in between Emily and I, watching one of her favorite movies Toy Story. Emily's hand gently stroked the inside my arm that was draped on the back of the couch.

Lily was already asleep by the time the credits started rolling. I let Emily gently pick her up and bring her to her bed. She tucked Lily into bed, before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She stared at the sleeping for a few seconds more, before turning the lights off and slowly closing the door behind her.

"Emily?" I heard Lily squeak softly.

"Hey," Emily said opening the door again. I watched from the door way as Lily lay awake in bed.

"You two won't leave will you?" she asked softly. Emily glanced back at me for a moment, before replying.

"We would never leave you," Emily said, combing through Lily's head. "We're not going anywhere."

"Will you stay here with Paige?" she asked. "Cause I really like spending time with you two."

"I'll stay here for as long as you like."

"Will you love Paige like Paige loves me?" she asked. Emily looked taken aback by the question. It shocked me how smart and caring this little girl was. Emily look back at me again, motioning for me to come in.

"I will Lily. I love Paige more than you could imagine. And I hope that one day that love will blossom into something extraordinary."

"I believe that it already has," I said, kissing Emily softly on the cheek.

"YAY!" Lily shouted excitedly as she pulled up both into a hug. "Happy!"

Emily let a laugh and sigh of relief as Lily embraced us.

"One down, one to go," Emily smiled, following me up the stairs. I let Emily's head rest softly on my lap as she scrolled through the movie selection.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily Fields," I laughed.

"Maybe not, but this will," she said, choosing Pride and Prejudice.

"Em, come on, really?" I pleaded. "Of all movies…you had to choose the one that I always fall—"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence, because Emily's lips were suddenly pressed against mine. They were so warm and soft, and taste faintly of vanilla. I felt Emily gently pull me down onto the bed.

"Don't think that this justifies shut up…" I said into the kiss.

"Just shut up and kiss me…" Emily said, reconnecting our lips.

I felt Emily's fingers rake softly across my stomach muscles, while her other hand pressed gently against my back.

"God I love you," I whispered between kisses.

"I love you always Paige."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I'm thinking that this story is going to conclude around chapter 30, but knows. Anyways, let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 23**

**Emily's POV**

Spring buds were beginning to blossom as I waited outside Lily's school. She appeared a few minutes later, dressed in her usually khakis and polo shirt.

"Emily!" she shouted excitedly when she saw me.

"Hey kiddo! How was school?"

"Great! We learned how to make kites today in art class," she said holding up her kite. "Can we go fly it?"

"Of course! How about we drop off your things and go the park?"

"Yeah! Can Paige come?"

"Paige would love to come, but she's working until dinner time."

"Oh okay…" Lily said, a little downed by the fact that Paige couldn't see the kite that she had made.

"Hey don't worry. Paige will definitely be excited to see it when she gets home. Trust me!"

"Really?"

"Of course she will. You know how much she loves you," I said kneeling down next to Lily.

"I like that you've been spending more time with us. Paige is happy."

"I'm glad that you think so. I hope that you don't mind if I spend more time with you two."

"No, no, I like you. Don't leave…please."

"I would ever leave…I promise," I said, pulling Lily into a warm hug.

As we walked back to the apartment, I listened to Lily tell me all about her day at school. She was so animate in the way she talked. We dropped off her things before heading to the park. Lily grabbed her camera and kite before skipping happily towards the park.

"Alright, ready," I said, holding the kite in my hand. She nodded happily. "Hold on tight." I ran a few yards before letting the kite go. It flew high up into the sky. I heard Lily laughing.

"Emily, take a picture, take a picture," she laughed looking up at her kite.

I grabbed the camera and snapped a few pictures, before the wind decided to take a break.

"Can I see?" Lily asked, pointing at the photos.

I watched as she waited for the photos to slowly develop.

"Wow, they're so pretty."

"I wanna take pictures of you," Lily said, handing me the kite. I laughed lightly, before taking the kite and running with it. I let it float up into the air, as I held the string tightly in my hands.

I watched the kite sway back and forth in the wind. It looked so peaceful as it glided through the air. It reminded me of what Paige and I use to have, what we have now. Everything, for once, seems like it's peaceful.

The kite slowly drifted back down to the ground. I picked it up from the ground and followed my way over to Lily.

"Loooook," Lily said, showing me the pictures she took.

"Wow, Lily, these are incredible," I said, looking through the photos. "You've got an amazing talent." I handed the photos back to Lily, but she gave one back to me.

"You can keep this one," she said, smiling.

"Thank you Lily."

**Paige's POV**

"It's good to have you back," Jae said giving me a pat on the back. "I have to say. I missed you."

"I guess I missed you too," I said, pulling off my uniform. "So how are you and Fin?"

"We're good, just taking things slow, you know."

"Yeah…I know."

"What about you and Emily?"

"Taking it slow, but I'm just glad that I can hold her at the end of the day."

"Well, maybe you'd consider going on a double date something."

"Yeah, that would be fun," I said, lacing up my shoes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Emily I say hi."

"Only if you tell Fin I say hi," I joked.

"Bye Paige…" Jae laughed, as she walked out of the locker room.

I grabbed my bag and clocked out before heading back to the apartment. The sun was just starting to go when I reached the apartment. I heard fits of laughter coming from the other side of the door, when I opened it I found Lily running around the kitchen waving a wooden spoon in the air. She had streaks of pasta sauce all over her face. Emily was playfully running after her trying to wipe the sauce off with a towel.

"Paige!" Lily squealed, seeing Paige in the door.

"Hey, little warrior," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"God, I haven't been able to get her to stand still for more the a few seconds," she said, wiping the sauce from Lily's face. Lily had a mischievous smile on her face as she started to run around the kitchen again.

"How was work?" Emily asked, giving me a soft kiss.

"Good. It's good to finally be back."

I wrapped my arm around Emily's waist as she led me into the kitchen. Lily had finally calmed down and was sitting in her chair waiting for dinner.

"Oh this smells good," I said, taking a whiff. "So what did you and this little monster do today?"

"We spent a few hours at the park flying a kite a that Lily made a school. She wanted to you to see it, but it was getting dark out."

"Hey Lily, how about you show me that kite of yours tomorrow after school."

"Yes! We can take pictures too!"

"Pictures?" I whispered at Emily.

"Lily, why don't you show Paige your pictures. I'll get dinner ready," Emily said, motioning us towards each other.

"Look, look," Lily said, pulling me eagerly towards the couch. She pulled out her photo book and started to show me all the photos she took today. I admired how the contrast of the color gave the picture life. The sun reflected off of Emily's beautiful face. Lily's goofy gapped tooth smile made me laugh.

"These are really great," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I love them."

"Thanks," Lily said, shyly.

"I can't wait to see the photos you take tomorrow."

**Emily's POV**

"Alright you two, dinner!" I said, putting the pasta on the table.

Lily and Paige quickly gathered around the table for dinner. Dinner as usual was full on conversation and laughter. Lily explained to Paige all the exciting things that happened in her day while Paige listened intently. I loved the way Paige listened to Lily, the way she nodded, smiled, and laughed. Everything.

"Alright, Lily, why don't you get a start on your homework," Paige said, gathering the dished. "Let us know if you need any help."

"Okay!" Lily gathered her things and made her way over to the desk in the living room.

"Paige, I can clean this us. You rest," I said, taking the plates from her.

"Em, it's the least I can do. You cooked an amazing meal," Paige said, planting a kiss on my cheek, before taking the plates back.

"You're too good to me," I said, wrapping my arms around Paige's waist as she washed the dishes.

"I could say the same thing," Paige whispered back. "How about we have a quiet night in and watch a movie or something."

"I'd like that a lot," I said, resting my head on Paige's shoulder. "We won't watch Pride and Prejudice. I promise."

"You better keep that promise," Paige laughed.

It was around 8:30 when Paige had finally tucked Lily into bed. Paige finally made it into the bedroom a few minutes later. Paige changed into a sports bra and shorts, before brushing her teeth.

"So I was thinking, instead of watching a movie…do you think we could just snuggle?"

"Anything you want," Paige whispered softly, as she laid down next to me. Paige opened her arm to me, and I nestled closely next to her side. I found my fingers running over the small bumps of her tattoos.

"What was it like?" I asked softly.

"Huh? What was what like?" Paige asked a little confused.

"What was it like in prison?" Paige didn't respond. I felt her body become slightly rigid. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Emily, it's okay. You have every right to know. What do you want to know?"

"What do you do in there?"

"Wake up, eat, work, break for lunch, work, dinner, "free time", bed. Pretty structured…"

"How did you get these?" I said, tracing over the tattoos.

"They all have different meanings. One for every year, and then 'the mark'," she said, pointing to the one on her side.

"Mark?"

"The group that I was apart of. They all have the same one."

"You were in a gang?"

"Sort of. It's just a tight knit group of friends."

"Have you stayed in contact with them?"

"Yeah. I write them a letter one a month, and send them food."

"Are any of them getting out soon?"

"No…the closest one is three years," Paige responded, quietly.

"Thank…"

"Yeah," Paige said, smiling softly. "Now that you've asked your questions, can I asked mine."

"Ask away."

"How was college?"

"It wasn't all that I thought it would be. I was known as that girl from Rosewood. I had a hard time making friends outside of swim. So I devoted myself to my studies, picked up some more classes, and well…now I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"You were known as the Rosewood girl. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me that cut a lot out of my life that cared about me."

"Did you fall in love?" Paige asked quietly.

"Paige…"

"It's alright Emily…I'm not mad."

"Yeah."

"Did she treat you well?"

"Yeah, she did."

"So, what happened?"

"It wasn't the same. There was always something missing. There's something that you and I have that I'll never be able to describe. Something deep and meaningful, that I've never felt before. So…I broke it…"

Paige didn't say anything for a while. When she finally turned towards me, she a soft smile on her face.

"What?" I laughed softly.

"I'm glad all this brought up back together," she said softly. She moved closed and captured my lips. It was the softest, sweetest kiss I've experienced in a long time. I felt Paige's hand start to wander under my shirt as she raked her fingers down the length of my stomach. I couldn't help by moan. I felt Paige smile into the kiss, satisfied with the sound.

"So much for snuggling," I laughed quietly.

"This so much better," Paige said, trailing kisses down my body.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. In this chapter we're going to dig a little bit into Paige's past. The following chapters will closely tied to Paige, her mother, and Lily. Let me know what y'all think! Thanks for being awesome fans! I can't wait to keep writing for y'all! :)))**

**Chapter 24 **

**Paige's POV**

I found myself wide awake one night. I couldn't tell if the summer heat was getting to me, but no matter how hard I tried I could shut my eyes. My brain was on overdrive.

I quietly climbed out of bed, and headed downstairs. I feared that my tossing and turning would wake Emily up. I took a seat on the couch and stared at the folder of paperwork I had left on the counter.

I'd only been about seven months since Emily and I had gotten back together, but they have been the happiest seven months of my life. Lily had warmed up quickly to Emily being around the apartment, and Emily and Lil had formed a unique friendship.

I flipped through the paperwork in front of me a few more times before resting my head on the countertop.

"Paige?" I heard Emily's voice asked. It sounded distant, but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder shaking me awake.

"Em…" I croaked. I glanced around the room, but it was still dark. The only source of light was coming from the dim nightlight in the living room.

"Paige have you been down here all night?" Emily asked worried. She was still dressed in her PJs.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares," she asked.

"No, my brain just won't turn off," I said, looking at the folder.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Everything," I laughed softly. "This." I pointed to the folder.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching for it. I grabbed her hand before her could reach it and held it tightly in mine. "Paige?"

"I haven't been able to turn off my mind, because I've been playing threw all the different ways of asking you. Then I thought, it's stupid of me to worry about it, but for some reason I just can't stop worrying."

"What's going on Paige?"

"It's a big step, and I know that we've been going strong, but after everything that's happened it's really got me thinking. I didn't make it, Lily would have been out there alone, again, and I don't ever want that to happen to her. So I'm asking…will you become her legal guardian?" I asked, holding tightly onto Emily's hand.

"Paige, of course. Of course I be a legal guardian. I love Lily as much as you do, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I just kept overthinking the situation a little."

"A little," Emily laughed. "Lily deserves a loving family, and I know that." She kissed me softly on the lips. "I think we'll make a great family."

"Me too."

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Emily said, pulling me towards the bedroom.

I heard Emily's alarm go off in the distance. The bed shifted a little as Emily quietly got out of bed.

"Do you have to leave?" I mumble from the blanket.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, I have to go. Your dad's coming to get Lily in a few hours. I'll see you after work," she said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you after work."

"I love you," I said, giving her a chaste kiss.

"I love you too."

I watched Emily walk down the street until she was out of sight. I quickly put on a pot of coffee and took a shower. When I came down I found Lily eating breakfast and watching the Friday morning cartoons.

"Hey kiddo," I said, passing by her.

"Hey!"

"Ready for Papa Nick to come get you?"

"Yeah! We're going to go see the next Toy Story."

"Oh that's should be fun!" I said, taking a seat next to her. I grabbed the paperwork from the table and placed it on the coffee table in front of us.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"I was hoping we could talk about something," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Am I in trouble?" Lily asked softly.

"Oh course not, sweetie. There's something very important I want to talk to you about." I grabbed the folder and held it tightly in my hands.

"You know that I love Emily very much." She nodded. "And I know that you and Emily get along well."

"She loves me too!" Lily said happily.

"Yes, she loves you a lot."

"With your permission, I would like to make Emily one of your legal guardians."

"What does that mean?"

"You know how I'm taking care of you right now." She nodded. "It would be the both of us taking care of you. Emily would also be responsible for you."

"Emily would be like my second mommy?"

"Yeah, exactly, and with your permission I would love to make that happen."

"I'd like that," Lily said with a smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Thank you," I said pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

**Lily's POV**

I could tell how happy Paige was when I told her that she had my permission. I've been living with her for almost a year. Paige has been like a second mother to be, so has Emily, but I miss my mom a lot.

Every night before I got to bed, I say "Goodnight mom, I hope you had a good day. I know I did." Sometimes if I've been having a hard day, I'll tell her all about it, because I know she's listening. Paige lets me see her whenever I want, and sometimes she lets me get flowers for her too.

I took a few pictures of the curved stone that had my mom's names on it and kept them in the book that Emily got me. Sometimes when I'm alone, I'll spend time just flipping through all the photos, remembering the memory that went along with it. Sometimes it makes me cry, or laugh or both, but I never let Paige or Emily see me.

When Paige asked for my permission, I knew that my answer would be 'yes'. Paige loves me, amd Emily loves me, and my mom loves me, and Papa Nick loves me. It's a family of love that is replacing the one that was taken from me.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," I said, smiling.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you!" Paige said happily, pulling me into a tight hug. When she pulled away I noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy, for once," she said wiping the tears away.

"Are you not happy?" I asked, confused by her statement.

"No, of course I'm happy," she smiled. "I've just been through so much in the past few years. It's nice to finally see something so perfect and beautiful happen."

"I'm happy."

"Me too," Paige said laughing. "Me too."

**Paige's POV**

I helped Lily gather all of her things before my dad came to get her. She was staying in Rosewood for a couple of day with my dad for a swim meet and to explore more of the 'famous' Rosewood.

When my dad came and got her, she told me everything. He seemed happy at the fact that Emily and I were finally building a family and that Lily would always have someone to watch over her.

"You should be proud of yourself Paige," he said, standing in the doorway. "You've really grown."

"Thanks dad."

"Your mother would be really proud of you."

"I know. I miss her."

"I know. Not a day goes by that I don't."

"Take care of her," I said, motioning to Lily.

"I always do," he laughed.

I watched as the drove away, and then I was alone again. I made my way up to my room and grabbed a box from my closet. It was the only box that I still hadn't unpacked yet. I pulled out all the clutter that was upon, until I found the wooden box.

I took a seat of the couch, and felt my hands run over the smooth oak. I felt the rivets of the engravings. I clicked the lock open and slowly propped open the box. Inside were a few letters, pictures, USB, and a small urn.

I slowly flipped through the photos. I'd forgotten what my mother's smile looked like. It brought tears to my eyes when I saw her smiling back at me.

"Hey mom," I whispered, clutching the urn to my heart. "I miss you."

**Emily's POV **

When I opened the apartment door, I would it eerily quite, and dark. The kitchen light was on, but nothing else. I quickly turned on a few lights, before venturing further into the room.

"Paige?" There was no answer. I made my way over the living room when I saw Paige on the couch. She was clutching something to her chest as she slept. I looked at the box on the table and the photos that were resting near it before I realized what it was.

I knelt down next her. She looked so peaceful, but there were tears. I gently brushed them away, but the contact was enough to wake up Paige. Her eyes slowly opened, they were puffy and red. Her still held the urn close to her chest as she sat up from the couch.

"Hey," she said softly, wiping her eyes.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, resting a hand on her knee. She shook her head slightly.

"I miss her," she croaked weakly.

"It's okay," I said, pulling her until a hug. "I know it's hard."

"God," she said trying to hold back the tears. "I hate this!"

"I know. I know," I said, pulling her in tighter as she cried. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably in my arms.

She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, until the hurt flowed away. She cried because she hadn't envisioned her last encounter with her mom to go that way. She hadn't envision seeing her mom, laying there, and there was nothing that she could do. She hadn't envisioned any of this, but it was all coming to the surface now.

I held Paige's sleeping figure in my arms as she finally found peace. She held on tightly as she slept. For once, Paige McCullers trying to hold onto something that she knew she'd already lost for good.

I felt the body next to mine move, but I was too tired to recognize it. When I woke to a warm heat from the sun on my face, Paige was no longer next to me. I slowly made my way down to the kitchen thinking that Paige would be sitting there drinking a cup of coffee, but she wasn't. I looked around the whole apartment but Paige wasn't there. Paige's car was still in the parking lot.

The wooden box that was on the coffee table the night before was gone. When I went to call Paige's cell, I heard it vibrating on the nightstand. My stomach started to churn. I didn't know how long Paige had been gone for or where she went. Knowing Paige, she either went for a run or there was something seriously wrong.

Just I as I was beginning to worry, I heard the front door open and in walked a sweaty Paige.

"Hey," she said quietly, realizing how panicked I was about her. "I'm sorry, I just really needed to clear my head."

"It's okay. Are you okay?"

"I think," she said, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Paige, shower," I said mumbled through the kiss.

"What? You don't find this hot," she said, pointing her sweaty body.

"Hotter than you think, but you smell. Go shower," I said, pinching my nose jokingly.

"You love it. Don't deny it," Paige said, heading towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, whatever McCullers. Go shower, and I'll make breakfast."

Paige sat quietly, staring at the cup of coffee that was in front of her. She'd barely touched her breakfast.

"Paige, are your sure you're alright?" I asked, resting a hand atop hers.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened to me in a long time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was something that dad said, that just triggered it," Paige said, dropping a cube of sugar into her coffee. "He said my mother would be proud of me."

"Of course your mother would be proud of you."

"All I can remember is that last conversation that I had with her. It's on constant replay."

"Paige, you know how much she loved you…"

"I told my dying mother I hated her, that she ruined my life," Paige said, frustrated. She clenched her fists tightly around the coffee mug.

"You can't beat yourself up for this."

"I remember my dad taking me to the hospital that afternoon, and I held her hand as she passed. My dad told me that she loved me very much, and that she was in a better place." Paige took a breath breath, holding back some of her tears. "A lot has happened in the past few years, in the past few month, and I just wish that she could have seen all of it. I could see the smile on her face."

"Your mother would be so proud of everything you've done Paige," I said, wrapping my arms around Paige. "You're a good person, and she knows that. She watches over you everyday, smiling at everything you've done for other."

"I think Lily would have really liked her.

"Well if she anything like your father, I think we'd have another grangran Christine on our hands," I said, trying to loosen the tension. I heard Paige laugh, a smile appearing on her face again.

"Oh no, it would have to be something tasteful," Paige said, laughing. "I don't think grangran Christine would float with her. It'd probably be something like Mimsy or Granny…Thank you Emily."

"I'm always here if you want to talk, okay?" I said, holding her in my arms.

"Okay."

"Come on, you need to eat something," I said, pushing the plate of food towards her. She played with the food a bit before finally eating.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm back for real this time! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it's a filler for the stuff that's happening next! Let me know what you think! Again, I apologize profusely for being so bad at updating! I'm going to write a little everyday from now on so that I can upload weekly and get this story finished! Love you all, thanks for staying with me through this chapters! **

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 25 **

**Emily's POV**

I held Lily's hand tightly in mine, while Paige held her other hand. We walked quietly down the rows of the cemetery. Lily stopped in front of her mother's grave. It had become a common thing in out family to visit her mother's grave every Sunday. Lily took a seat in front of the headstone. I watched as she ran her fingers over the engraving. She laid the bouquet of flowers that she'd brought.

"Hey mom, how are you? I hope you're okay. I miss you, but I'm happy. Mommy…Paige and Emily are taking care of me. They're really nice and they love me. You would like them…" she continued.

I felt Paige 's hand intertwine with mine. She rested her head softly on mine, before giving me hand a squeeze and letting go. She gave me a longing look.

"Go," I whispered. "I'll wait here."

"Thank you," she said, kissing me cheek gently. She turned away and headed down the row, before disappearing over the hill. I felt my heart ache as I watched her walk away slowly; her head bowed.

**Paige's POV**

I felt the cool fall breeze in my hair. I glanced over my shoulder to see Emily waiting patiently for Lily, when I turned back around all I could see were rows and rows of headstones.

I walked down the rows until I found the one I was looking for. I let my fingers run over the craving on the headstone, like I used to. It's been years since I've seen the intricate detail that lay before me. I place a bouquet of flowers at the base of the grave before kneeling next to it.

Catherine McCullers.

"Hey mom," I heard myself whisper. "I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit, too long actually. I was caught up in a lot of shit these past few years, but you should see me know. For once I think I can actually smile and laugh the way that you're suppose to. Dad said something to me a while ago. He said that you'd be proud of me. If only you could see for yourself. I've got a kid mom, a kid. Well it's not my kid physically, but still. Her name's Lily, mom. I think that'd you'd two would be inseparable. You should see when her and dad are together. It's like you can't tear them apart. And then there's Emily. I don't even know how to describe how lucky I am right now mom. All of this, is like a dream come true, I just wish that you were here to see it. I wish that you could have seen all of this. Life, it's short, ma, and it's something that I've realized for quiet sometime." I pulled out the small box that I'd been carrying around with me for the past couple of weeks. I traced the soft velvet with my fingertips. I opened it and turned it towards the headstone.

"My friend, Jae, helped me pick this out a few weeks ago. I know that Emily and I haven't been together for long, but the history that we've made since I got out has made our relationship so much stronger, and you have no idea how badly I want to get down on one knee and ask her. The thing is, what if she says no mom. What do I do? I feel like my whole world would crumble around me."

**Emily's POV**

"Where's Paige?" Lily asked.

"She had to do something, but we'll meet up with her when you're done."

"I'm done," lily said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I said, taking Lily's hand.

"Bye mom," she said, waiving to the headstone.

I took over the hill to the spot where Paige was kneeling. I stopped at the top of the hill when I saw that Paige was still kneeling in front of her mother.

"Who's what?" Lily asked.

"Someone very important to Paige," I said, giving Lily a warm smile.

"What happened to them?"

"They got very sick," I said quietly.

I wait for Paige to raise from the ground before walking down to meet her. Lily slowly approached her and eagerly looked at the headstone that Paige had been kneeling in front of.

"McCullers," she whispered to herself.

"Lily, there's someone I want you meet," Paige said, beckoning Lily towards her. Lily slowly approached her, and took her waiting hand. "Lily, this is where my mother is buried."

"Like mine?"

"Like yours."

"What happened?"

"When I was younger, she got very sick. The doctors weren't able to do anything about it."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day," Paige said, glancing back at the headstone.

"Why don't you visit her a lot?"

"I haven't been able to for the past couple of years, until today."

"She's up there with my mommy. She's looking after you."

"I know. She's looking after all of us."

"Does the pain ever stop?" Lily asked quietly.

"It does."

"When?"

"It's different for every person, but the pain does stop," Paige said, kneeling down in front of Lily, "I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

**As promised a weekly update! I feel like I've accomplished a lot, uploading, or attempting to upload this story weekly. I'll be honest it's been a while since I've written a chapter for Innocence, so I apologize if it seems rocky. I'm only planning for this story to be around 30 chapters, and there will be some time jumps in the following chapters, just a heads up. Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Love you all, thanks for being just awesome readers and fans! Also looking for prompts for a new story after I finish this one! Also read my other story New Girl! It will be uploaded weekly as well. -K 3 **

**Chapter 26**

**Emily's POV**

I felt Paige curl up next to me on the couch. The sound of the TV in the background was the only thing audible. I gently ran my fingers through Paige's soft locks.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look at Paige.

"Yeah, now that you're here," she said, smiling faintly. I felt her arm wrap gently around my waist.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No…" she breathed out softly.

"I'm here when you're ready," I said, kissing the top of her head.

Visiting her mother's grave today had really done something to Paige, something about her was different. She seemed more reclusive, and quiet. Was it something from the past that was bothering her? Was is something Lily said? I longed to know what was making Paige's brain tick, but I couldn't push her to tell me.

"I'm sorry," Paige whispered, breaking the silence.

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you, for not fighting…for everything," she said looking up at me.

"Paige, none of that was your fault."

"I know…" she said softly. "I just wish that things had played out differently. I'd like to think that…" She paused for a moment, trying to carefully choose her next words. "I'd like to think that one day I could call you my wife."

I felt my heart skip a beat at Paige's words. 'Wife', the word that I'd never thought I'd hear. After everything that we've been through, I'd like nothing more than for Paige to put a ring on my finger and call me her wife.

"Someday…you will," I said, continue to run my fingers through Paige's hair. Paige's head lifted off my shoulder briefly to look me in the eyes. Her smile was soft and understanding.

"I love you Emily…"

"I love you too Paige."

The months following the visit to the graveyard, were like any other. Paige fell back into her normal routine as if nothing had happened. But every now and then something would pop up to remind Paige of her mother. She'd become reclusive for a day or so, before accepting it and moving on.

Lily had made more friends, and sometimes would invite them over for 'playdates'. Lily's pain for her mother, began to dissipate, but every now and then I'd find Lily wrapped in Paige's arms.

"Em?" I heard Paige ask, as the door opened.

"In here," I shouted from bedroom. I heard Paige's footstep get closer.

"Hey beautiful," Paige said, appearing in the doorway.

"Hey," I replied putting down my book. "How are you? Are you hungry?"

"I'm great," she said, giving me a kiss. "Would you like to eat dinner with me?"

"Of course! I'm sure I can whip something up."

"I got this covered," Paige smiled. "Jae told me about this great deli near the station. I picked up a few things up on my way back."

"Sounds delicious."

I followed Paige into the kitchen. She pulled two sandwiches out of the brown paper bag.

"Smells even better!"

"I grabbed a BLT and a Caesar Salad wrap. Which one would you like?"

"Surprise me." She placed a sandwich in my hand. To my luck it was Caesar salad wrap, which I was hopping for.

"So how was your day?" she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Slow, not too much traffic, a few broken legs but nothing serious. What about you?"

"Good, only a few calls. I think I spent more time sitting and doing nothing than actually doing something. But I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just think, we've being doing this back and forth thing for almost a year now. I mean you practically live here. It doesn't make sense for you to pay for an apartment that you rarely live in."

"And…"

"I want to get a place, with you and Lily. A place that we can call home," Paige said, wrapping her hands around mine. "At least tell me that you'll think about it."

"I don't have to. Of course I want to get a place with you and Lily," I said, wrapping my arms around Paige. "Home."

"Home," Paige smiled.

"Promise me one thing Paige."

"Anything."

"We need to have a backyard."

"Of course," Paige said, kissing me gently.

"Paige, what's going on," Lily asked, coming out of her room. I turned around to find a sleepily Lily standing in the doorway.

"Hey honey," Paige said turning around. "I'm so sorry. Did we wake you?" Lily shook her head.

"Come here," Paige motioned. Lily curled up in between the two of us and rested her head against Paige's arm.

"What's got you up?" Paige asked, wrapping her arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Nothing, my brain. I guess."

"What's going on up there?" I asked, tapping Lily's temple lightly.

"Thoughts," Lily smiled. "A lots of them."

"Good thoughts?" Paige asked. Lily nodded.

"Well, we have some exciting news," Paige said, looking at me for approval. I nodded. "We've been thinking; this apartment is a little small for all three of us and there are a few neighborhoods around the area that we've been looking at. So what do you say?"

"Are we moving?"

"Well, not yet, we need to look at a few places before we decide."

"Can I come?"

"Of course you can come," Paige said, rustling Lily's hair a bit. "How about we go looking sometime next week?"

"Really!" Lily said excitedly.

"Really," Paige smiled. "How about you?" Paige looked in my direction.

"I think I move around my schedule."

"Alright, then it's settled. We are going to have a new place we can home."

"I loves you," Lily said, taking both of our hands.

"We love you too," Paige said, squeezing Lily's hand. "Now I think that it's time that someone goes to bed."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," I said, following Lily's to her room.

"Will I get my own room?" Lily asked, climbing into bed.

"You'll get your own room, and you'll get to design it however you want to. And we'll have a backyard for you and your friends to hang out in."

"Really? Can we have a swing too?"

"Of course we can!"

"Can we get a puppy?"

"Now that one, I think we'll have to think about a little," I laughed.

"Okay," Lily replied.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you," I said, kissing Lily's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emily."

I switched the lights off and quickly closed the door behind me. I made my way back to the living room, but Paige was no where to be seen.

"Em," Paige said, looking down from the stairs.

"There you are."

"I figured we should move, so that we don't wake Lily up again."

"Smart idea," I said, making my way towards the bedroom. "What have you got there?"

"Well, I've spent most of my time at work, while I'm doing 'nothing' looking at some houses."

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"For a couple of months," Paige replied shyly.

"Why did you mention this to me?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid that maybe we were moving quickly, and that you would say 'no'."

"Paige we've been together for almost a year, and we spent most of high school together. Maybe we are moving fast, but as long as I'm with you…I don't care. I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again."

"You won't," Paige said, cupping my face. "I won't let you go."

"Now, show me some of these houses?"

I watched as Paige eagerly flip through some of the Paige's on her computer, pointing out what she likes and didn't like.

"Paige are you sure you don't need help with that?" I asked. Paige shifted the wait of the box she as carrying.

"Don't worry Em, I got it," Paige said, heading towards the doorway. "I'll be back in a minute."

I packed up a few more things. Paige and I had slowly started to move my things from my apartment and move them into a storage unit, until we bought a house.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. Paige rested her chin in the crook of my shoulder.

"How about we call it a day?" Paige suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my shoulder is a little stiff," Paige said, moving her shoulder a bit.

"Come here," I said, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Paige to sit in front of me.

I gently massaged Paige's shoulder, noticing how tight it was. My fingers gently ran over the scars that were left from the accident.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paige asked, noticing that I had been tracing the scars for a few seconds.

"Yeah, it just hurts me to see," I said, tracing over the scars.

"Hey, come here," Paige said, getting up and wrapping me in her arms. "I'm alright."

"I know. I just hate seeing—"

"Em, I know. But it's okay. I'm okay," Paige said, placing my hand over her heart. "See, it's beating, because of you. You saved me. I want you to know that. These…" Paige took her shirt off to reveal her scared body. "These, they're just marks…"

I felt my hands run gently over Paige's body, letting them run over each rough patch of skin.

"I want you…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around Paige's waist. Before Paige could say another word, I hoisted her around my waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we had our way to the bed room.

I took my time exploring Paige's body. It had changed so much, since the last time I saw it. Her body was beautifully sculpted. My lips kissing every scar and rough patch on Paige's body.

"I've miss this," Paige said, running her hands through my hair. "You're so beautiful…"

"I love you Paige…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Paige's POV**

I felt Emily's fingers intertwine with mine as we walked down the street. We were visiting the last few houses that were on our list. So far, Emily had liked one and Lily hadn't liked any.

"Alright ready for house number #9?" I asked, looking at Emily and Lily. They nodded.

"Alright…"

The realtor met us at the front door. She greeted us kindly and showed us around the house. It was small compared to all the other houses we'd seen. Something about the house seem to put Emily off, and Lily didn't seem to having any of it.

"Lily, why don't you do and look around," I said, motioning for her to give us some alone time.

"You okay?" Emily asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just getting a little frustrated. We've been to like ten houses and Lily hasn't shown any interest in a single one of them. Maybe I moved a little too fast…"

"Paige, it's not your fault. Sometimes life moves fast and you just have to figure out how to move with it…"

"I'm just worried…and tired…and hungry," I said, taking a seat on one of the couch.

"So ladies, what do you think of the house?" the realtor asked, coming into the living room.

"The house it gorgeous," Emily said, taking over the adult duties. "Oh, you also mentioned something about a security system…"

The realtor took Emily into the next room to show her the security system. I took a few deep breaths, before leaning back in the chair and closing my eyes.

"Paige?" I heard Lily asked. I slowly opened my eyes and found her standing in front of me.

"Hey…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I said, trying to shake off the sleepiness. "So what do you think?"

"It's okay," she said, not so enthusiastically.

"Well, how about we look at one more house before getting some dinner?"

"Can we get Italian?"

"We can get whatever you want," I said, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Well I'm so glad you dropped by, and please let me know if you need anything else," the realtor said, walking with Emily back into the living room.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to let you know our decision," Emily said, shaking her hand.

We all said a quick thank you before heading back to the car. The last house was a few blocks away. I noticed Lily, early peer out the window as we pulled up next to it.

Something about this house gave me a good feeling. Lily seem to perk up a bit with we walked up to the front door, and Emily seemed to be admiring the décor. The realtor showed us a round before letting us wander a little. A could barely keep an eye on Lily. She was dashing in between room, looking at everything the house had to offer. Emily slowly made her way around the house with a smile on her face.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, coming up next to her.

"I think you've found it," Emily said, wrapping her arm around me.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, this place is incredible, and the price is a lot lower than some of the other houses, besides, I think Lily's already claimed the room upstairs. Did you see the way she looked when she saw the room?"

"It's definitely a look I will never forget," I laughed.

"And, I asked about the security, and it's same one we have in the apartment, and the master bedroom is huge, and the kitchen is amazing, and the backyard…" Emily said, going on about everything she liked in the house.

I smiled, listening to her tell stories about what we would do in this house together, as a family. It warmed my heart.

"You two are the cutest couple that I've seen," the realtor said, coming up to us. The realtor was a short, elderly lady, with wispy brown-grey hair.

"Thank you," Emily said, laughing slightly.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Oh, we, we're not married" Emily said, trying to find her wording. "We've just been together for a long time."

"You'll make a great family for that little girl of yours," she said smiling.

"Thank you," I replied politely.

We talked for a few more minutes before Lily reappeared with a smile on her face. As soon as I saw her, I knew that we'd found the house. I spoke with the realtor and told her of our interest in the house. She was delighted to hear, and took down our name and information eagerly.

"So, how about dinner?" Emily asked, as we made our way back to the car.

"Italian!" Lily shouted happily.

"Italian it is," I laughed, getting in car.

We spent most of dinner talking about the house that we'd just looked at. We listened as Lily talked about everything she liked in the house, and how she wanted to do her room, the color she wanted to paint it…

I smiled as I saw everything was slowly falling into the place.

We had to wait a month before the owners moved out of the house, but in the mean time we finished packing up Emily's apartment and started to pack up mine. It took us a few weeks to actually make a dent in our packing. Emily and I took turns on our day off taking things over to the house.

Lily was about to start school again, when we finally moved everything into the house. Boxes filled the living room, bedrooms, and basement. Lily insisted that we paint her room a light blue because the light-brown color looked too much like poop. Literally.

We spent that weekend painting Lily's room and the laundry room, before all the appliances were put in.

"So, we did it," Emily said, swirling her wine that was in her glass.

"We did," I said looking around our empty room. Boxes surrounded the floor and a mattress rested in the corner.

"It's so empty…" Emily said, looking around the room.

"It's a fresh start, together…" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I like the sound of that."

"And you know what needs to happen with every fresh start?"

"What?"

Emily smiled seductively and pushed me back down onto the mattress.

"Oh, I think you," she said, trailing kisses down my neck. "You're going to have to behave if you want more."

"I'm all yours…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys next chapter is up! only two more chapters left...i know sad...but it's time to give this paily story a happy ending. I just wanted to give a shoutout to all the other authors using their creative minds and writing amazing stories! Let me know what y'all think. Also still looking for more prompts (give me what ya got)!**

**Chapter 28**

**Paige' POV**

I felt the snow prick my face as I walked from the car to the station. Snow always meant accidents, so I knew that it was going to be a late night. I'd promised Emily that I would take her out to dinner, just her and I, tonight, but judging by the weather, I wasn't sure.

"Well look who finally decided to show up?" Jae said, leaning back smuggley in her chair.

"I was here before both of you!" Ellie smirked.

"Well good afternoon to you too," I laughed, tossing a few things in my locker.

"So how's the new house treating you?" Ellie asked.

"It's amazing! We finished painting the rest of the room last months, so it's starting to actually feel like home."

"Wow, I can't wait to see it!"

"Ellie and Jae, you should stop by this weekend for dinner. Bring Finn!"

"I'll have to think about…" Jae said, smiling. "Oh of course I'll be there!"

"You just have to bring the drinks!"

"Oh the expensive part…fine!"

"Looks like I got away clean," Ellie laughed.

I quickly changed into my uniform and took a seat next to Jae. We waited for an hour before we got out first call.

"You're driving!" Jae said, running to the vehicle.

"Ellie, you're driving!" I shouted sprinting after Jae.

"It's like I'm babysitting two children!" Ellie said, shaking her head.

Ellie quickly maneuvered the vehicle through the afternoon traffic. About fifteen minutes later we pulled up next to car accident on the highway.

Jae and I quickly stabilized the patient and took them to the hospital. I was lucky enough to run into Emily before we got our next call.

"Hey babe!" Emily said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey, busy already?"

"Surprisingly," she said, looking over her charts.

"I'm hoping I'll get out on time…"

"Hey, don't worry about dinner! We can always do it some other time," she said, giving me shoulder a squeeze.

"God, I'm one lucky person."

"Yes you are! Now go save some lives! I'll see you tonight," Emily said, giving me another kiss before shooing me away.

"Aw aren't you two just the cutest," Ellie cooed.

"Hey, you and Jackson aren't bad either," I joked.

"Alright noodle brains, enough yipe-yappying we got another call," Jae said, ushering us towards the ambulance.

The day pasted by quickly. We received a few more calls before our shifts were starting to wind down.

"Well, I'm had about enough driving for one day! It's Jae's turn next time," Ellie said, getting out of the car. "I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"See ya," Jae shouted from the back.

"Hey, Jae," I said, stopping her.

"What's up?"

"I wanna ask you something, or talk to you about something," I said.

"Sure."

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"I'm going to ask Emily to marry me."

"Paige! That's amazing! Yes! I totally support your decision!" Jae said, pulling me into a tight hug. "So…what's the problem?"

"I'm just worried. I've been carrying around the ring ever since we went and bought it, you know, trying to find the perfect moment…and then I'm worried that she'll say no."

"You don't know until you try, and trust me Emily is head over heels in love with you and you with her…everyone can see it. If anything, she'll say yes. You just have to trust yourself okay?"

"Okay?"

"And hey, if she says no, well you've always got me to take you out for an amazing night."

"Thanks Jae."

"Anytime, it's what friends do," Jae said, giving me another hug. "Now get home to your woman."

"Okay."

The sun had already set, and darkness had taken over the night. The drive back to the house was only twenty minutes. When I pulled into the driveway, the only lights on in the house was Lily's and the kitchen.

"Em?" I asked, walking into the house. There was no answer, and no one in the kitchen. I made my way up to Lily's room and found Emily laying next to Lily, reading her a bedtime story.

"Hey," I said, opening the door a little wider.

"Paige!" Lily said, smiling widely.

"Hey superstar," I said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "How was your day?"

"Good! Ms. Phillips gave us cookies in class today."

"Oh she did?"

"Yeah, they were chocolate chip."

"Well, that sounds delicious!"

"Alright, I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight Paige. Goodnight Emily," she said, giving us each a hug.

"Goodnight Lily. Sleep tight," I said, turning off the lights and closing the door.

"How was working?" Emily asked, following me into the kitchen.

"Tiring."

"How about make you quick dinner?" Emily said, opening the fridge.

"Hey, don't worry about me," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't mind. I'll just reheat some dinner. It's no big deal. Besides, it means that I get to spend more time with you."

"Okay, but only if you promise me one thing…two things."

"Depends on what they are…"

"Okay, well I invited Jae and Ellie over for dinner with weekend."

"Wonderful! We'll get to show them around the house, and we can cook together!"

"You should invite some of your work friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Lily will be at my dad's this weekend…so it can be an adult party."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Emily said, giving me a peck on the lips. "And the second thing?"

"You're not working on Friday right?"

"Only the morning, but I'm done at 5."

"I want to take you somewhere."

"And where would this somewhere be?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're full of surprises," Emily smiled.

Friday morning back by quicker that I thought it would. I felt Emily's warm arms wrap around me.

"Do you have to leave?" I moaned, wrapping Emily's arms tighter around me.

"I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you Em," I said, planting a gently kiss on her cheek.

"I love you more."

I watched as Emily got ready for work, enjoying the view that was given to me. She just shook her head laughing, giving me another kiss before leaving.

I slowly found the energy to crawl of out bed and getting ready before taking Lily to school. I quickly showered and through on a pair jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Lily, you almost ready?" I called from the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute."

I took the time to throw together a quick lunch for her, before she got downstairs.

"Ready," she said, appearing in the kitchen.

"Perfect timing!"

"Are you all packed for this weekend?" she nodded. "Wonderful."

"Are you working today?"

"Nope. Not today," I said, unlocking the car.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well. I'm gonna clean up the house because we have guests coming over tomorrow. Then, well, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked, a little concerned.

"It's nothing to be worried about. Here," I said, reaching into my pocket, and pulling out the small box and handing it to her. She opened in nervously.

"Wooh…" she said, running her finger over the metal ring. "It's beautiful!"

"Lily, I'm giving this Emily, and I want to make sure that you're okay with it."

"Like, how my mommy had a ring?"

"Exactly."

"So, I get two mommies!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Emily will love it!"

"You think so?"

"I know so," Lily smiled, handing the box back to me.

"Thank you," I said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Paige."

I waited until Lily entered the building before heading back. A smile was plastered on my face from the time I left Lily's school, until the time Emily walked through the door.

"Hey, babe. Wow that house looks great," Emily said, coming into the kitchen.

"And, I did the shopping for tomorrow's dinner."

"Love you," Emily said, kissing me. "And Lily's is at your dad's?"

"Yeah, he came and got her a few hours ago."

"Alright, well, let me just change out this," she said, motioning to her scrubs. "Do I need to wear anything in particular?"

"Wear whatever, just be comfy."

"Are you going like that?" Emily asked, motioning to my jeans, and sweater.

"Unless you want me to change."

"No, you're smoking hot right now," Emily said, tugging at the hem of my sweater.

"I know I am," I joked. "I promise you an amazing night tonight."

"I expect you to keep that promise," Emily said, making her way to the bedroom.

"Please god, please, let things go perfect tonight," I whispered. "Please!"

I grabbed a few blankets and threw them in the back of the car, before heading back inside. Emily was waiting in the kitchen when I got back.

"Are you hungry?"

"I actually ate dinner at the hospital."

"No worries. Are you ready to go?" Emily nodded. We grabbed out coats and hats before heading out to the car.

"So, where are you going?"

"Ah, ah, ah, still a surprise," I said, shaking my head.

"Fine," Emily said, taking a seat in the passenger seat. I quickly checked my pocket to see if the box was still there.

Emily held onto my hand for most of the ride, until we got closer to our destination. I'd only ever been here with here during the summer, so it looked a little different with snow and ice covering the scenery.

"Paige, is this where I think we are?" Emily asked looking out the window.

"I don't know," I smiled.

I pulled over on the side of the road and grabbed the blankets from my trunk.

"Here," I said, wrapping a blanket around her.

"Thanks."

We walked for a few minutes before making it through the grove of trees. There were a few stumps near the edge of the frozen lake.

"Wow, this place is even more beautiful in the winter," Emily said looking across the lake.

"You remember this place?"

"Of course I remember this place. Wow, it's been way too long."

"It has," I replied, looking at the reflection of the sun on the ice.

"This was the first place that I told you I loved you."

"And I won't ever stop telling you how much I love you."

We sat there for a few more minutes, watching the sun set across the ice. Emily stared off into the distance, remembering all the fond memories that were made here.

I felt myself, reach into my pocket and grab the small box. Emily's attention was still focused on the ice in front of her. I took advantage of the moment, and quickly got down in front of her.

"Paige…?"

"Emily, there's something that I've been wanting to do for a while," I said, twirling the box behind my back. "You have no idea what's you've done for me, how much you've made my life worth living. Because of you, I'm the happiest person alive, and Lily's got a wonderful woman looking after her. I can't imagine my life without you, and I want to keep spending a lifetime with you, whether it's just sitting in bed watching TV or going on random family adventures, as long as you're with me, everything is worth living for. Emily Fields, you do me the greatest honor and…marry me?" I said, pulling the box from behind my back and opening it.

Emily were streaming down Emily's face when we saw me get down on one knee. Her fingers gently brushed over the shining metal. I felt my nerves starting to bubble with every passing second. Emily had spoken a word, since I asked her to marry me.

"Y-yes," she said, happily, trying to compose herself.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" she said, laughing, trying to wipe away her tears. I quickly took the ring out of box and placed it on her ring finger.

"Yes, yes, yes," she said, kissing me passionately. "Yes!"

"Thank you," I said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! So originally I know that I said there were two more chapters left, but I combined two chapters into one! I know, I'm sorry. This is the final chapter for this story. It's been a pleasure writing for you, and I hope that you will continue to read my stories and the stories written by these other amazing writers. **

**It's been more than a year since I've published this story. I want to give my readers the biggest thank you for being so patient with me while I was writing this story (you guys are the real MVPs) I know waiting it the hardest thing! **

**I'm also looking for prompts to ideas for a new story (comment or PM). Give me your feedback on this stories, what you liked, didn't like. **

**And with that...I put this Paily story to rest with a happy ending. 3 -K. **

**Chapter 29**

**Paige's POV**

I couldn't stop playing with the piece of metal that wrapped around my finger. A smile had been plastered on my face from the moment Paige had proposed. Everything about it was perfect, the location, the proposal, everything, and the evening to follow was even better.

"The ring looks amazing on you," Paige said, rolling over slightly.

"Good morning future wife," I said, smiling, wrapping my arms around Paige's naked body.

"I like the sound of that," Paige said sleepily, running her hands lazily through my hair. "God, the day I get to call you my wife, will be the day that my life is complete."

"God, I love the way to sweet talk to me," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll never stop," Paige whispered.

I held Paige in my arms for another hour before we finally decided to roll out of bed. We took a shower together, which ended up being longer than we both anticipated.

I watched as Paige cleaned up around the house, and did the laundry before joining me in the kitchen.

"Hey," Paige said.

"Hey."

"Why don't you take a break from cooking?" Paige said, volunteering to take over the chopping of vegetables.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Besides, we still need to cut up the onions and we know how well that went last time," Paige joked.

"If you show anyone that video," I said, pointing a finger at Paige.

"I would never," Paige said, putting her hands up in defense, while trying to keep herself from laughing.

"You better watch your back," I said, trying to act serious as I walked out of the kitchen.

I grabbed my phone and headed to the backyard. Paige and hung up a hammock in the shade, near the edge of the fence. I quickly took a seat, and text Hanna to gather the girls, before calling my mom.

"Emmy!"

"Hey, mom."

"Is everything alright?" Pam asked warily.

"Mom, everything is perfect. I've got some news."

"Okay."

"Paige proposed to me last night."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! My little baby is getting married," Pam screamed with excitement. "Oh my god! Emily that's wonderful new. WAYNE!"

I felt myself laughing as my mother shouted for my father to come downstairs so that I could tell him myself. Both my parents insisted that I send them a picture of the ring, and that we all grab dinner sometime soon. I listened to my mom tell all about wedding planning. It warmed my heart that both of my parents were happy for me, and my mom even offered to plan our wedding.

"I love you mom," I said, before hanging up the phone.

I waited a few more minutes before Hanna texted be back saying that she had gotten the group together. I quickly hit the FaceTime button, and all their faces appeared a few seconds later.

"Emily I swear to god if Paige hurt you in way, I will rip her apart," Hanna said immediately.

"Yeah, she can't dump you again, not after everything you two have been through together," Aria chimed.

"You tell us when and we'll be there," Spencer said. "We've got lots of man power."

"Guys, relax, we haven't broken up," I said, laughing.

"Then what's with the "Gather everyone. There's something I need to tell you" text," Hanna asked, clueless.

I held up my hand in front of the camera and waved my fingers around. I watched as they all leaned towards the camera to see what I was doing. Spencer's eyes were the first to widen in realization, then Aria's, then Hanna's.

"Oh, my, god, is that what I think it is?" Hanna asked in excitement. I nodded. "Oh my god. Emily! You and Paige! Oh my god!"

"Congratulations Emily," Aria and Spencer said in unison.

"You two deserve to be happy," Aria chimed.

"The ring looks amazing," Spencer replied.

"I want to hear the story!"

I repeated the story them in detail, including the days leading up to the proposal. Retelling the story, made me fall more in love with Paige and her genuine thought towards everything that she'd done for me.

"We're coming into the city to see you two and give you a proper congratulation," Hanna said.

"Alright, but you're paying for dinner."

"Fine, but it's only because I love you and I want to see the ring in person," Hanna replied.

"Okay, well, I have to help my future wife make dinner before she makes something explode."

"God, stop, you two are too cute," Aria cooed.

I said a quick goodbye, before heading back inside. Paige was still in the kitchen finishing cutting the last onion. Paige must be the only person I know who doesn't tear up when cutting onions.

"So, we just add everything to pot?" Paige asked motioning to the crockpot.

"Yup, I put the meat in this morning, so we should be good to go. We just need to get some appetizers going."

"Well, since you're better in the kitchen than I am, I'm going to get dishes set. Call me if you need anything," Paige said, kissing me on the cheek before making her way to the closet.

I watched as she grabbed a table cloth and flung it over the table, before grabbing some glasses and plates from the cabinet.

"So, did you talk to your parents?" Paige asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"I think my mom said 'oh my god' more times than I can count, and then she was amazing at the beautiful ring, oh and they want to grab dinner sometime next week."

"And what about Hanna and the girls?"

"They also send their congratulations and want to take us out to dinner sometime next week."

"Two free dinner! We should be telling the world!" Paige laughed.

"Have you talked to your dad?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let them enjoy their weekend together. I'll tell him when they get back."

"And Lily?"

"She already knows."

"Wait, what?"

"I asked her how she felt about it, and she was happy about it." A small smile appeared on my face, knowing that both Lily and Paige had been in on it.

**Paige's POV**

Emily pulled out the empanadas just as the door bell rung. I quickly wiped my hands on my jeans before making my way to the door. Emily's co-worker Jess and Blair, were standing in the doorway, holding a bottle of wine.

"You must be Jess," I said, extending my hand.

"And you must be Paige. Emily never shuts up about you. It's great to finally meet you."

"You as well."

"This is Blair," Jess said, motioning to the man next to her. "We all work together."

"It's a pleasure. Please come it. Emily's in the kitchen," I said following them into the kitchen.

"Jess! Blair!" Emily said excitedly.

"Em! Damn these smell amazing," Blair said taking a whiff of the empanadas.

"All I did was throw them in the over. Paige did all the dirty work," Emily said, giving me a wink.

"Wait, hold up!" Blair said, grabbing Emily's hand. "What is this?" He looked at the ring more carefully. Emily and I just smiled at each other. The doorbell rang a few seconds later.

"Saved by the bell," I laughed, getting up and answering the door. Ellie, Jae and Finn were standing in the doorway. "Ah, just in time for the big news."

"Big news?" Ellie asked.

"You'll see," Jae said, catching on to what Paige was getting at.

They followed me back into the kitchen, where Blair was in the same stop examining Emily's ring.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Ellie said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Nice touch on the ring," Jae whispered.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know!" Jae said, playfully nudging me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well let's get some wine started!" Blair said, grabbing the wine bottles.

"And, let's hear the story of this ring!" Jess laughed.

"Should you tell or me?" Emily asked, smiling.

**Chapter 30**

**Paige's POV**

I felt my legs bouncing up and down nervously. I couldn't sit still; my nerves were off the charts. I kepting, smoothing out my white pants, making sure that they were clean and not wrinkled.

"How ya feelin' sweetheart?" my dad asked, coming into the room.

"I'm so nervous," I croaked. My dad rested his hands on my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Come here," he said. I stood up, and stood before him. He straightened out my tie, and fixed my jacket a little. "You mother would be so proud of you."

"I know. I wish she was here to see this."

"She is," my dad smiled, "in here." He pressed a gently hand to my heart.

"Just, promise you''ll make sure I don't fall, okay?"

"I promise," my dad laughed. "You should be worried about Em. She's the one wearing the pointy heels. You've got on Italian Shoes!"

"Nerves do a lot to a person if you're not prepared."

"Deep breaths," my dad said, breathing in and out with me. "Ready?" I nodded.

I followed my dad out of the dressing room, and into the church. People were crowding into the church sanctuary. Paige recognized many of the people coming in including Aria, Spencer, and Hanna.

"Well I'll be damned. You sure clean up nice," I heard some say. I turned around and found Vinny and Sanchez, standing before me.

"You've got to be shitting me," I said amazing. "You're both out?"

"Vinny got out a few months ago, and I got out last week," Sanchez smiled.

"Wow, that's great!" I said, pulling them each into hugs.

"I have to say see you in person, is much better than the letters. Not that we didn't enjoy them," Vinny laughed.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss seeing one of our own getting married."

"Paige!" I heard Lily shout.

"Hey, there superstar," I said, bending down and giving her a hug.

"So this is the famous Lily we are always hearing about?" Vinny said, kneeling down in front of Lily.

"Lily, these are a few of my friends. This is Vinny, and Ms. Sanchez."

"Hi," she said giving them a cute wave.

"Why don't you go check on Emily," I whispered.

"Okay," she responded happily.

"Wow, she's adorable."

"You've really out done yourself," Vinny smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too," I said, looking out into the crowd that was gathering in the curch. "Are you staying to Philly?"

"I'm staying with my parents for a little while in New Jersey," Sanchez replied.

"I've gotten an apartment in Pittsburg," Vinny said.

"We'll if your every in Philly again, please stop by."  
"Oh you can count on it," Sanchez laughed.

I watched them enter the church sanctuary. It felt good to see people who had experienced what you did, so relate instead of just feeling sorry for you, and pity you.

Within the hour everyone was seated patiently, and waiting for the ceremony to begin. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and faster. My hands started to shake, but instantly stopped when another hand grabbed mine.

"Ready?" my dad asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, taking a deep breath.

The music began to play and my dad pulled on my hand a little. I forced myself to move my feet and then all of the sudden I couldn't stop. My feet were racing towards the alter. I spotted, Aria, Toby, Caleb, Ezra, everyone. Spencer stood at the front of the alter, smiling. She had gotten ordained online a few years ago and had agreed to marry us.

My dad kissed me on the cheek, before leaving me standing there alone. He sat the pew, and gave me a thumbs up. My heart continued to race as the music played on.

A smile appeared on my lips as I saw Emily for the first time. She was radiant. The white lace dress clung beautifully to her body, in every way. Emily's hair was pinned up an eloquent bun, with a few lose stands dangling by her cheek. Everything was perfect. A felt a few tears start to creep up on me, but quickly batted them away.

Wayne held tightly onto his daughter, as they continued to walk down the aisle. Lily trailed in front of them, tossing flowers in the air. When they reached the alter, Wayne, carefully removed the vail, and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, before taking a seat next to my father.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"You look dashing," Emily winked, before turning to face Spencer.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Today we are gathered to witness the marriage of Paige and Emily. But more importantly, today, we celebrate," Spencer spoke. "We celebrate love, commitment, friendship, hardship, family, between these two amazing women. "

"In the words of Proust, 'let us be grateful to people who make us happy; they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom.' Paige and Emily are the people that have made our lives blossom. They been through so much together and apart, but they still managed to make us smile at the end of the day. They're here today celebrate with us, their love and commitment," Spencer said.

"I've known Emily ever since I was a child, so to be up here marrying her is an honor," Spencer laughed. "And I've had the pleasure of getting to Paige over the years."

Spencer continued on with the ceremony, but all I could do was stare into Emily's captivating brown orbs. They were radiant, and spoke many words of love and passion.

Wayne and Pam got up to say a few words, along with my dad. Hanna, who was Emily's best woman, got up and made this elaborate, yet funny speak about love and commitment. Jae, who I had chosen to be my best woman, got up a said a few kind words, and recalled a few funny stories, about wedding rings and marriage proposals.

"I remember, sitting in the car, waiting for a call, when Paige leaned over and asked 'will you go wedding shopping with me?'" Jae laughed. She continued on with the story of how I had to find the perfect ring and make sure that it fit and everything. In the end, she had the crowd in fits of laughter at how ridiculous everything had been.

"And now let's get the show on the road," Spencer said, taking out the bible. "They couple will now read their vows."

I pulled a few notecards from the inside of my jacket, and tried to stabilize my shaking hands to that I could read the card.

"Emily Fields, where do I even begin. I promise to faithfulness and patience, commitment and comfort, encouragement and respect. I promise to hold you, and never let go even when times get rough. You've been my best friend and greatest challenge for years. You've made me the person I am today, and your love reflects in the live of everyone around you. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, and today our life becomes one. I promise you true love and passion until death due us part, because one lifetime with you will never be enough. I love you Emily Fields." I choked back some of the tears that had been build up and gave a gentle laugh. There were small tears starting to well in Emily's eyes, and a soft smile appeared on her face. She quickly whipped them away, and took the piece of paper that Hanna was holding out for her.

"Paige, do you remember that one time when I told you that I didn't believe in soul mates? But, being with you, you've made me believe in a far better love that exists in the world. You've made me a better person, and I am so grateful that you wandered into my life. I promise you a lifetime full or love and adventures until we grow old. We've spent years living our own lives, but today our lives become one, our love becomes one. I promise to love you with all that I am, because, you're right, one lifetime with you is not enough. I love you Paige McCullers, and I always will."

I felt my heart, swell with joy. Tears were freely forming. We breathed out a few soft laughs, before returning our attention to Spencer.

"Paige, do you take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," I replied, smiling widely.

"Emily do you take Paige to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

"I do," Emily responded.

"And now, for the part we've all been waiting for, the exchanging of the rings," Spencer smiled. Lily appeared in front of them, and held out her hands, each one containing a ring.

"Paige…" Spencer motioned. I took a ring from Lily's outstretched hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I repeated, slipping the ring onto Emily's ring finger.

"Emily…" Spencer said, turning to Emily. Emily picked up the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Emily repeated, slipping the ring on top my ring finger. I felt the cool metal glide onto my finger.

"By the power vested in me, , and the great state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride," spencer said, beaming.

A smile appeared on Emily's lips and she pressed them gently against mine. It felt amazing. It was different from any other kiss that we've shared. This one was full of love, passion, fire. There were a roar of applause surrounding us.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Emily whispered in my ear.

"I could get used to that," I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I grabbed tightly onto Emily's hand and we walked down the aisle. There were audible cheers and hoots coming from the crowd as we walked. Smiles were plastered on our faces as we walked out of the church.

We greeted the guests as they were leaving the church, shaking their hands and say 'thank you' to their 'congratulations.' A lime pulled up a short while later, and we politely excused ourselves. Before we got into the car, Emily turned our and threw were bouquet in the air. Sure enough, the only and only Hanna Marin caught the flying bouquet.

We arrived at the reception a few hours later. Emily had changed out of her wedding dress, and into a more casual, but still fancy dress. The reception was full of life, laughter, stories…

We sat chatting to guests, until it was time for the first dance. Wayne offered his hand to Emily, who gratefully took it and walked out onto the dance floor. My dad come up shortly after and took mine.

The music was slow, and soft. My dad and I swayed to the music.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, wiping a tear away. "So very proud."

"If only mom were here…"

"Your mother, is looking down on us, exploding with happiness. Paige you've done more things in your lifetime and then many people do in half a lifetime. You're strong, and patient, and you've made a lot of people happy. Now go, dance with your wife," he said, motioning to Emily, who was standing next to them.

"Do you mind if I steal your daughter for a dance?" Emily asked my father.

"Not at all," my dad responded, smiling.

"Hey," Emily said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey."

"I think that this might be the best day of my life," Emily said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Might be?"

"This _is_ the best day of my life," Emily said, giving me a kiss. "I love you Paige."

"I love you Emily, my beautiful, loving, amazing, wife."

**Epilogue**

**4 Years Later…**

"Em? You home?" Paige asked, dropping her things on the stairs. She wandered around the house minutes, before finding Lily sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Lily," Paige said, strolling through the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. I have a two tests on Monday, and then I'm heading over to Sam's to work on a project."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, he house is just down the street," Lily responded.

"Alright, just make sure you're home by 8."

"Don't worry Paige. I'll be fine," Lily said, before gathering her things and leaving.

Paige wandered around back to the porch, and took a seat in one of the deck chairs. The warm spring air, wafted past here. She closed her eyes and leaned back against chair.

"Well, look at this," Paige heard Emily say. She turned around and found Emily standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She quickly uncrossed them, laughing, before coming to seat next to me.

"How was work?" she asked, resting her head on Paige's shoulder.

"The usual…Jae and Finn invited us over for dinner on Sunday."

"Wonderful! How is the newlywed couple?"

"Oh, I think that they're loving it," Paige smiled, kissing Emily on the top of the head.

"You know it seems like it was yesterday that we got married."

"It does, doesn't," Paige smiled. "And look how far we've come. We've got a beautiful house, with a beautiful daughter, and an even more amazing wife."

"Keep sweet talking to me," Emily hummed. And Paige did. They sat there on the deck, talking, remincising on their life together. They watched the sun slowly set before them, and everything around them was perfect.

Emily's head rested lightly against Paige's chest, while Paige's hand rested lightly on Emily's stomach. They were so busy absorbed in the moment they didn't noticed Lily come in through the front door.

Lily, glanced at the porch, and a smile appeared when she saw the too of them. She quickly snapped a picture with her polaroid camera, and left it on the kitchen table.

"Paige!" Emily shouted excitedly out of nowhere.

"What? What's wrong?" Paige asked alarmed.

"He kicked!" Emily said excitedly. "He kicked!"

Emily quickly grabbed Paige's hand, and pressed it against her stomach. Paige waited for a few minutes, before she finally felt a small foot press lightly against her hand.

"He kick…" Paige repeated. "Emily…he kicked!" Paige kept her hand pressed to Emily's stomach and felt the small feet hit her hand again and again.

"I think he likes you," Emily smiled.

"You think?" Paige said, wiping away a tear. "We're having a baby…"

"We're having a baby," Emily repeated, happily. "Together."

"I love you so much," Paige said, kissing Emily passionately. "And a son…"

**Sad this story has ended? Check out my other story ****_New Girl, _****updates weekly. Love you all! Thank you for keeping with me. **


End file.
